Our Year Together
by UltimateHero13
Summary: This is a retelling of Yukiko Amagi's social link along with other events from Persona 4 Golden. The Fool entangling The Priestess in his journey for the truth; will they succeed in attaining both the happiness and the truth that they seek? Obvious SoujixYukiko. As well as YosukexChie and Kanjix?
1. Chapter 1 Showa Day

**Author's Note: **Hey there, this is my first ever fanfiction, so go a bit easy on me in the reviews as I'm still learning! I appreciate any advice you all can offer me! I may post one or two chapters a week, but we shall see. Anyway here's "Our Year Together" A SoujixYukiko fanfic based off the events in Persona 4 Golden! Note that this is going through the main story of the game, so have some knowledge of the game before jumping to this fic or be prepared for spoilers as there will be talk about the murder case. Now sit back and enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden, or anything from it. It all belongs to Atlus. Check them out.

Chapter 1

Rain patters the window as Souji eyes open. Today is Showa Day so he has the day off from school.

"What should I do today?" The Fool spoke to himself almost immediately after he started to wake up. Quite the pattern for him, but today was a day off from school, so he couldn't do much. Nanako was preoccupied with the television after he made breakfast for her, His mind and stomach is still recovering from the Mega Beef Bowl he had from yesterday, so that was out of the question. He did come up with one thought though, Yukiko is supposed to return to school tomorrow after being rescued from the TV and since then has been recovering; according to what Chie said a couple of days back.

"Hmm, maybe I should go see her…" Souji mumbled. "Nanako I'm going out!" Souji informed loudly to his cousin.

"Okay, take care!" Nanako replied back as Souji went outside with his umbrella popped open and headed to the shopping district.

While walking to the Shopping District, he called Chie to ask her a few things. Chie answered within the first few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Souji."

"Hi there, Souji-kun, what's up? Don't tell me you wanna go to the TV World again to train. I'm still tired from saving Yukiko."

"No, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, though what I wish to talk to you about does involve her. I want to ask you if you can give me directions to the Amagi Inn."

"What? why do you wanna go there? Don't tell me you're-"

"I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all." Souji cut her off almost quickly with a cold tone. Though truth be told on his first day in Inaba when Chie and Yukiko walked with him, Chie did bring up if Souji thought Yukiko was cute, though he boldly admitted she was cute in his nonchalant grey eyes, he couldn't admit to Chie that he just wanted to see her for more than just if her health was improving, he didn't feel courageous enough like last time.

"Okay, if you ain't gonna honest, I'm not gonna help you." Chie teased with a little laugh afterwards.

Just as Souji was about to give in and admit it, Chie speaks again, unintentionally cutting him off;

"It's alright, I understand Souji-kun. You really are a nice guy. Anyway, here's the address and how to get there…" Chie passed along the information Souji desired.

"Thanks Chie. I'll let her know you said 'Hi.' Later." Souji hung up the phone and headed to the bus stop as he predicted he needed to.

The bus would take him there in about 20 minutes. He spent that time contemplating about what to say to her; but for some reason, he could not think of anything to tell her. He could not think of anything, so the least he did was read as much as he could off of "A Great Man" as possible before getting there despite purchasing it just before the bus arrived . He felt more like a real man and more ready for this situation. Sure enough, those 20 minutes passed by too quickly and he had already arrived at the Inn. He sighed and shrugged, "Well… no point in standing here." He walked in as calm as can be, despite how in the inside he was screaming.

"Welcome!" A woman in a beautiful blue kimono with raven colored hair wrapped up to compliment the kimono greeted and bowed to him.

"Oh uh… Hello, I'm one of Yukiko-san's classmates." "Oh, you aren't Hanamura-chan. Are you perhaps…?"

"Oh forgive my manners, my name is Seta Souji, I transferred here from Tokyo for the year."

"Ah yes! I've heard of you. The infamous transfer student my daughter keeps talking about. Oh and forgive me for not introducing myself as well, I'm Yukiko's mother. What brings you to our Inn Souji-chan?"

"Well Amagi-san, I uh, came to give the notes I copied for her, it's a review for the first mid-terms of the year."

"Ahaha, I see. Very well, I'll escort you to your- I mean her room. Excuse me; it's a habit of me to show people to their rooms."

"No no, it's fine."

"As I'm taking you to her room, tell me a bit about yourself Souji-chan. What made you come to our small town of Inaba?"

"Well, I'm just here for the year because my parents are working overseas. South Korea I believe. I'm staying with my uncle, Ryotaro Dojima."

"Ah yes, the 'Hardboiled Detective of Inaba' I had homeroom with him and my husband back in high school. I believe I know your mother too! She was my senpai back in my days of youth."

"Y-you still look young to me."

"Aw, why thank you Souji-chan! I only get that from my husband and my Yukiko nowadays. But here we are, it was nice speaking to you Souji-chan."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Yukiko! You have a friend here to see you!"

"Oh, is it Chie?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Her mother opens the door with a smirk and says, "You're favorite transfer student is here to check up on you! Hope you two get along well!" Yukiko's face a beamed a shade of red while Souji felt his own cheeks rise in temperature

"Mom, Stop it!" Yukiko frantically said.

"Ahahaha, I'm just teasing you two. Call me if you need some tea or anything. Oh and Souji-chan," Her tone slightly changed as she gave Souji a slight push into Yukiko's room," you are welcome to the Amagi Inn at anytime. I heard you put a great deal in finding my Yukiko, maybe you could say you are her "Prince?" Ahahaha, well take care you two!" Ms. Amagi said as she closes the door and laughs away.

"Uh… did you tell her what happened to you?" Souji asked, still being in a bit of a shock.

"No, but I think she just guessed that and said it at the 'best' time." Yukiko was pouting, still recovering from the embarrassment while blushing. Yukiko was dressed in a light blue kimono, just like her mother's, except her hair was completely down like how it always is whenever the two interacted. "But, um… what are you doing here Souji-san? You came to check up on me like Chie?"

"Well, I came to give you my notes from yesterday."

"Oh thank you, but Chie already gave me hers from last week. Did you say to that to Mother as a way to come see me?" She immediately could tell he was lying. He was still trying to recuperate as well from her mother's jests.

"…Yes. I wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay though, but I figured that wouldn't be enough to simply let me see you."

"Oh, I see… you're a bad liar." Yukiko giggled as she blushed again. "Well since you are already here, shall we chat for a while?"

"I'd like nothing more than that, Yukiko-san."

"Oh feel free to just call me 'Yukiko' alright Souji-kun? Yukiko smiled with still a bit of blush.

"That's fine with me Yukiko."

"Well, I think you may as well know this, but… you are the first boy to ever come to my room."

"Oh really? I'm honored." Souji replied smoothly with the results he expected.

"Well how's school been though while I'm gone?" Yukiko asked with curiosity on her face

"It is fun, but it needs more red in it."

"Oh…" Yukiko was at a loss for words, while an embarrassed smile was printed all over her usually calm face.

"I've never really got the chance to have a long conversation like this with you, but what say when you come back to school, do you want to perhaps study one day in the library?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Yukiko said very quickly. "Oh… well did Mother say anything about me?"

"Yes she did, she said that you would talk about me to her."

"N-No I don't talk about you to her!" Yukiko cried in a flustered tone.

"Oh, I see… you're a bad liar." Souji grinned as he could tell Yukiko was lying and her blushing heavily was just one of the reasons.

"Well… when Chie brought me home, Mother asked if Chie found me and Chie just said that she did not find me herself, she mentioned Yosuke-kun and you as well. She even mentioned you were a transfer student and so Mom asked me a few things about you from time to time."

"Ah, I see. I understand. Though you said I'm the first boy to visit your room right? Why would she let me visit you so easily? Chie told me it took her quite some time to visit you at your house."

"Well, I told her you were a nice boy who's not like the other boys I've had encounters with."

"You mean the ones who are taking that 'Amagi Challenge' right?"

Yukiko nods her head. "She was really surprised though, considering I also told her you thought that 'I'm cute.' She said that she wanted to meet you, but while we're on the subject… were you telling Chie that so she could get a laugh in from that?"

"I was being honest. I think you are beautiful." "Ohh… I see." Yukiko looks at the floor with her face bright red.

The two talked for quite some time and also studied a bit for the midterms and it was 5:30 PM.

"Oh it's getting late; I need to get home in time to make dinner for Nanako."

"Nanako?"

"Nanako is my Uncle Dojima's only daughter, she can only cook breakfast, so I try to make her food from time to time since always ordering take-out is bad for you."

"Oh, I understand. I'm impressed that you can cook at your age."

"It's nothing, really."

"But, thank you for spending today with me. I really enjoyed talking to you and… I'm looking forward to our study date next week."

Souji nods to her as he tries to reach for his pen but he accidently grabs Yukiko's hand.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry Yukiko, I meant to grab my pen, not your hand." Souji apologized as red spread all over his face for a 2nd time.

"Oh, i-it's no problem Souji-Kun. I didn't mind at all." She spoke despite her facial expression showing embarrassment. "Well thank you again."

Souji walked out of Yukiko's room waving goodbye, closed the door, and headed out. "Her hand felt… so soft." Souji thought to himself Souji reached the lobby, a familiar face was in the lobby.

"Leaving so soon Souji-chan?"

"Ah yes, I'm heading home to make dinner for Nanako and Uncle Dojima."

"Oh you can make dinner already at your age? That's wonderful! Yukiko is trying to learn, but not going at a great pace. Maybe you can teach her one day! Anyway, do take care now and you are welcome to visit anytime, Souji-chan! Say hi to Ryo-kun for me!"

"I shall. You and Yukiko take care now." Souji sees them off and he checks his phone since he left it off while speaking to Yukiko. There was a text message from Yosuke in Souji's inbox.

"DUDE! I heard from Chie you are hanging out with Yukiko, you GOTTA tell me the details later tonight. Call me after your dinner is over."

"…Chie, you are more feminine than you give yourself credit for." The Fool sighed as he waited for the bus to arrive.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back." A stern voice spoke hiding behind newspapers.

"Hi Uncle, you're here early."

"Yeah I got out early. What were you up to today?"

"I was studying with Yukiko today at the Inn and making sure she was doing okay. We're gonna study again next week alone again."

"Hmm… well I understand you are worried, but I'll let it slide because you were studying. Don't tell me you're interested in her?"

"…Maybe."

"Ahahahahaha! Oh you are definitely a strange one Souji. I've heard at the station many students try to go on dates with her, but fail miserably, but it sounds like you got a chance."

Souji had nothing much to say to that.

"Well, I won't stop you, just keep those grades above the passing mark, try not to get into trouble and you'll be fine."

"I understand Uncle."

"Well, let's make some dinner then. Hopefully if you cook well enough, you'll impress that Amagi girl." Dojima smirked

The evening ended on a straight note as Dojima and Souji has a discussion about his day with Yukiko.


	2. Chapter 2 Can I have your number?

**Author's Note:** Well, here's Chapter 2. I've been really working on this series. At the time of me posting this, I've already reviewed the 3rd chapter once, though I want to go over it a couple more times to make any needed changes before I put up soon. Anyway, I'm going to be skipping(if that's the right word) through parts of the story since this primarily centered around Souji and Yukiko.(for the most part, you'll see what I mean in the future)

I'm glad to see some of you both on here and DA are enjoying this series. Feel free to offer your thoughts and reviews on this series, I would appreciate it! Anyway, enough stalling, here's Chapter 2 of "Our Year Together"

Chapter 2

The Midnight Channel faded away. Kanji was definitely the next target. And just as he anticipated, Yosuke calls to discuss what just happened.

"Alright, so we finally have a lead. Let's all get together tomorrow, okay?" Yosuke requested. "Oh, I almost forgot… It's kinda off subject but as long as you're on the line, mind if I ask something? It's something I've been meaning to ask for a while. So…. What do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?"

"It was only a matter of time before you would ask me this, huh?" Souji shrugged. "You probably knew already, but its Yukiko."

"Ohhh, I had a feeling you'd say that." Yosuke grinned. "You're visit to the Inn totally didn't give it away. And don't get me started on the way you described how you're little 'dates' went. So how'd she catch your interest?"

"Well… That change of hers is something I like." Souji explained. "She was very mysterious when I first met her. I like how she is now as well, but she's a really strong and beautiful woman. And you're gonna laugh at me for this, but I kind of like her laughing fit. I think it's cute."

"R-really? That's just weird, dude. Don't worry, I won't judge you." Yosuke said in a bit of a shock.

"Alright Yosuke, it's your turn."

"W-wait, what do you mean!?"

"Yosuke, it's only fair. So… What do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?" Souji mocked him and even copied his tone. Yosuke remained silent for a bit, either contemplating or hesitating. "Don't worry; I won't get mad at you if you are interested in Yukiko too."

"Well… I'm gonna say Chie-"

"Called it. Nanako owes me a Cream Melon Soda." Souji interrupted with a smirk.

"W-W-WHAT!? You two gambled on who I like!?" Yosuke frantically said.

"Yeah; Nanako thought you liked Yukiko and I said Chie, so we gambled on it." Souji explained with no hesitation in his voice. "Oh she knows about me liking Yukiko too. She asked who I like and you know I can't lie to her, so I just told her. I'll think she'll be happy that I won the bet though."

"Y- You-!"

"I expect you won't say anything to Yukiko right? Less you want Chie to know about you."

"…Fine, you win. I wasn't gonna say anything anyway."

"Just making sure is all." Souji grinned. "Oh… I can see what Chie meant when it comes to messing around with you. It IS enjoyable."

"W-Wait, what'd she say about me to you!? You gotta tell me dude! Put in a good word for me!"

"Don't worry I will, anyway it's late and I've got plans to make, so I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Wait, what plans!? H-hey I'm not through-"

Souji ended his call with Yosuke abruptly. Souji broke into a laugh.

"I hope I don't get Yukiko's laughing fit… yet." Souji smirked to himself as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Time passed until it was after school on May 17th. The Team was in front of the school gates as Kanji and the boy with the blue hat walked off.

"We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them!" Chie said frantically.

Yosuke suggested they split into teams, one to follow Kanji and the other to stake out the textile shop.

"I'll go with Yukiko to the textile shop. You two follow Kanji." Souji said with a leader-like tone.

Chie and Yosuke run off while Souji sends Yosuke a text message. "You're welcome." Souji sent with a big grin all over his face.

"You alright, Souji-kun?"

"Yes. Let's head on out shall we?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Souji waited at the shrine, hoping the fox won't ruin his chances since everyone else unintentionally did in the past. Yukiko went to go get some sodas to make it look a bit more "natural"… if that would even help. Souji received a text message back from Yosuke

"Was this your plan all along?"

"Maybe. Where's my thank you?"

"Tch, whatever dude. Thanks I guess."

"Anytime Yosuke. That's what partners do."

Meanwhile, Yukiko was in front of the vending machines deciding what to get for Souji.

"Hmm… what would he like? This is my chance to impress Souji-kun, so I want to at least get him something he likes to help me even if it's just a little bit."

"Oh, hello there Yuki-chan! What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, why hello Shiroku-san; what are you doing outside of your store?"

"Oh, I just had to drop something off. Interested in the transfer student huh?" The lady teased. "Try getting him a Dr. Salt Neo. He often buys those a lot along with TaP soda for some reason. I always thought that he just bought them for his friends, but try that."

"Oh… uh, thank you."

"It's fine Yuki-chan. I'll keep this a secret between us ladies. I wish you luck with him and say hi to your mother for me." Shiroku chuckled as she walked back to her store.

Yukiko quickly gets his soda and runs back, feeling as if she wasted enough time since Chie and Yosuke can finish their stakeout at any time; she wanted as much time alone with Souji as possible.

"Sorry about the wait… This one's for you."

"You got one of my favorites. Thank you, that's very considerate of you."

"Oh it's alright. I had a feeling that you'd like it."

"Do you think the culprit will come?"

"No worries, I'll protect you." Souji bravely stated with a sincere smile.

"Huh…? O-Okay… Thanks. I'm counting on you." Yukiko gave a sincere smile right back at Souji, save for a bright red shade all over her face. "It would be scary if the culprit did show up. But if they do, I'll do what I can to help you catch them. You saved me so it's the least I can do for you."

"Chie and Yosuke helped me too. I'm not so sure if I could've saved you without them." Souji modestly replied.

"Oh, yes, but you also put your share in; and well… you helped me face myself too. You especially stopped my shadow yourself and got hurt because of me. That burn mark on your wrist is proof of that. I'm truly sorry for that."

"It's alright. You couldn't help it. But thank you for the concern. I appreciate it." Souji smiled.

"But, Chie seems to be having fun helping you guys with this case. And… the same is true for me." Yukiko spoke with a great smile on her face. Her gratitude and affection was beaming onto Souji and he could only smile in response, hiding his own affection under that icy heart of his until the moment was just right.

"Yukiko, can I have your number?" Souji's asked with confidence. His courage from reading "The Man's Life" series has started to pay off.

"O-oh uh… O-okay, if you want." Yukiko said hesitantly, with red spread all over her face. "I can't always answer since I'm working at the Inn but, feel free to call anytime.

"Thank you Yukiko." Souji nodded. "Oh, are you up for hanging out on Sunday? I want to go visit the bookstore since I believe a new book will be released by then."

"Um… are you asking me out?" Yukiko questioned as a humorous thought.

"Yes."

"Oh, I see. Yes; yes I'd like to go with you." Yukiko stated right back in little time.

"Then I'll meet you in the afternoon in front of the bookstore. We'll work the exact time on Sunday morning? Is that okay with you Yukiko?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine with that. I'm looking forward to it." Yukiko joyfully replied with a big smile. "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you on Sunday then."

"I am too Yukiko." Souji said with an optimistic tone, a tone you almost never hear from The Fool. The Priestess has now started to truly follow him on his journey.


	3. Chapter 3 A dangerous couple

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one day! I finished this one a lot sooner than anticipated, so I felt like putting this up so I can really get started on Chapters 4 and 5. I've noticed these past two chapters are a bit on the short side, but I promise you all the next two chapters shall be much more longer than these past ones. Though who knows when I'll be putting those up. Anyway, feel free to offer any reviews and opinions you have about this story, anyway, here's Ch. 3! Social Link Go!

Chapter 3

"It looks lovely today." The grey haired transfer student commented to himself as he looked outside his window viewing the matching grey clouds that filled the sky. The time was 11 A.M., so the day started off with checking out Tanaka's Amazing Commodities and just as he pulled his phone up it started to ring. The caller was to no surprise Yukiko.

"Hello, this is Souji."

"H-hello, this is Yukiko. You answered quickly, were you perhaps waiting for me to call, Souji-kun?" Yukiko giggled to herself.

"I was just about to call you actually." Souji confessed.

"Hey Big Bro, you awake?" Nanako interrupted as she opened the door.

"Yes I am Nanako. Wait just a moment Yukiko. Do you need something Nanako?"

"Big Bro, breakfast is ready. You need to hurry before it gets cold." Nanako demanded.

"Alright Nanako, just let me finish this phone call." Souji insisted.

"Okay Big Bro." Nanako pouted as she stood there curious about the phone call.

"Sorry about that Yukiko, you were saying?

"Well, is 2 P.M. a good time for you? There's actually a book I want to get as well."

"That time is fine with me. I'll meet you at the bus stop near the store."

"Okay! I'm looking forward to seeing you. There's something I want you to know. Goodbye."

Souji hung up with a smile, curious as to what it is she wanted to say, but he knew it wasn't what he was hoping she'd say.

"Big Brooo!" Nanako looked at Souji with determined eyes, yet still with that curious feel they always have.

"I know Nanako, let's go eat."

"Big bro, you need to take a bath after you finish eating. You need to look good for your date." Nanako giggled.

"So the secret's out, huh?"

"You need to dress up real good too! And tell her she's pretty too!"

Souji couldn't help but give a laugh. "I understand Nanako. I'll be sure to get you a Big Sis to call your own."

"Yay! C'mon Big Bro! Hurry, hurry!" Nanako said eagerly.

Souji spent that morning getting ready for his "date" with Yukiko, while Nanako was bombarding The Fool with advice to impress Yukiko.

"Okay Big Bro, good luck!" Nanako cheerfully said with a smile beaming across her face.

"I'll make you proud Nanako." Souji smiled as he headed out.

* * *

He was surprisingly taking the shortcuts around town, hoping to get there on time so he could greet Yukiko as she got off the bus. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived, she was already waiting there for him.

"Sorry for the wait, Yukiko. Were you waiting long?"

"Hello Souji-kun. I had to do some errands for the Inn so I left earlier so I could get them out of the way."

"I see, well let's go get our books then." Souji suggested.

In the bookstore Souji and Yukiko were in opposite sides getting their books. Souji got the first volume of the Timid Teacher series, "Off Today" while Yukiko got a book about job certifications.

"…Thank goodness. That was the last one." Yukiko sighed in relief.

"The same for me as well. Is it just me or do they always have one book left all the time?"

"It seems that way!" Yukiko giggled.

"You're going to apply for a job?"

"Uh-huh… That's right." Yukiko nodded with embarrassment. "Back in TV world, my shadow said she didn't want to inherit the Inn. Those were my true feelings right? I've decided to be a little true to myself. I'm not going to inherit the Amagi Inn! I'm going to leave this town once I graduate!" I said it… I said it! Yukiko giggled with a refreshing smile on her face

"I-I see." Souji responded caught a little off guard by that response. It really wasn't what he was hoping for, but even then, he was still shocked to hear her say that.

"So I'm thinking of getting a job license so it'd be easier for me to live on my own. I'm thinking about being an interior decorator. What do you think?" Yukiko asked with an inquiring look on her face.

"I think that's great." Souji agreed with content.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Yukiko said with satisfaction. "It'll be hard though, it costs money to get a license. I can't tell mother of course, is there any way I can work without her knowing, Souji-kun?"

"Hmm… I got it! I make envelopes sometimes in the evening. Why not try that?"

"Really, I'll check the board then! Thanks for coming with me today, I was nervous when I told you how I felt but, now I feel much better. Anyway let's go see the board, after that I've got to head back to the Inn."

Souji helped The Priestess with getting the job and saw her off at the Bus stop.

"I'm ho-."

"Welcome back Big Bro! How did it go? Tell me!" Nanako asked with eagerness and curiosity

"Alright, alright, just help me get dinner set up first."

* * *

During the night of May 24th, in Yukiko's room.

"This should be enough envelopes for the night." Yukiko sighed. Many envelopes were made quite diligently in front of Yukiko's table. "I want to ask Souji-kun to go out with me again, but I'm too nervous…" Yukiko's phone suddenly went off. "Is it Souji- oh, it's Yosuke-kun, how disappointing." Yukiko sighed yet again as she answered the phone.

"Hey Yukiko, we don't have any homework today right?"

"No not today, Yosuke-kun. Umm… Yosuke-kun, think you can help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's one way to impress a guy?"

"Hmm… if I had to say, I'd go with cooking. It sounds cliché, but some guys like it when a woman likes to cook for them from time to time."

"Ah, I see. Thanks Yosuke-kun!"

"Hey, it's no problem Yukiko. By the way, does this mean what I think it means?"

"W-what are you thinking?"

"I see what's going on. I figured this was gonna happen sooner or later. Don't worry, you'll be successful, trust me on this."

"W-w-what are you talking about!?"

"You like Souji don't you?" Yosuke asked with a mischievous tone.

"I-I'm not saying anything!"

"Oh, alright then, good luck trying to impress him. Not that many things can impress him, y'know?" Yosuke spoke with a big grin. "Since I know so much about him, heh with my advice, he'd be yours in no time! But you seem to be confident in your abilities, so…"

"Alright fine, I get it! Yes I do like him." Yukiko blurted out.

"Ha-hah, I knew it! Then it's my job as the cupid to see you lovebirds get together then."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Just come to me about him and I'll tell you just about everything you need to know. Don't worry; I won't let him know about our plans. It'll be just between us!" Yosuke thrillingly said. "Don't worry about returning the favor, all you gotta do in return is snag him for yourself!"

"Oh, I see. Thank you Yosuke-kun." A relieved yet baffled Yukiko said. "Ah, I see why you're doing this." Yukiko nodded to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Just come to me about Chie and I'll tell you just about everything you need to know. Don't worry; I won't let her know about our plans. It'll be just between us!" Yukiko said with a teasing tone.

"You gotta be kidding me, am I that obvious?" Yosuke sighed. "Yukiko… after hearing you say that, you definitely deserve to be with Souji."

"Hm, what do you mean by that?"

"You both got that witty comeback trait. He's done that on me once before, but damn... You'd be a dangerous couple." Yosuke shuddered. "A-anyway, do what I said earlier and call me if you need any more help. See ya!"

"Hmmm, I wonder what he meant when he said 'don't worry, you'll be successful, trust me on this.' That part is still bothering me… oh well! I should try to call Souji-kun!" She then called Souji almost right away.

"This is Souji."

"Good evening Souji-kun, do you mind going out with me tomorrow after school? I'd like it if you can help me with a few errands."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

"Great! Let's go right after our classes finish! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Yukiko ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" The Priestess has begun in making The Fool her own.


	4. Chapter 4 Manager to be

**Author's Note: **Well, I can tell you all this is so far my personal favorite chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. You'll see what I mean midway through. And Aside from that, TRIPLE RANK UP SCENES. It's crazy I know. I wonder if I can pull that off with the next chapter.  
I wonder if any of you have noticed the joke I have with Souji and a bit of Yukiko.(Here's a hint, Yosuke is involved in the majority of them.) Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter and see you all soon! Here's Chapter 4 of "Our Year Together"

Chapter 4

"Why are there so many different types of food?" Yukiko sighed.

"I ask myself that every day Yukiko." Souji replied with a small laugh. Yukiko brought Souji to Junes to get food. "Are you making dinner at the Inn?"

"No! I'd never dream of it! I don't think my food's nearly good enough to serve the guests!" Yukiko said with a happy look despite her protests of her cooking. "Since I've decided to leave town, I need to learn how to cook right? You said it yourself, eating out all the time is bad for you. So I'm going to get some practice while I can!"

"I wish you good luck with that."

"Thank you! But, um, I was thinking that maybe you could taste-test my food next time." Yukiko hesitated. "I want someone to eat it and let me know how it is. I think I would improve better that way… and I know you'll give me an honest opinion… W-Will you?"

"Count me in!" Souji said rather eagerly.

"Really!? Thank you!" An exuberant Yukiko said. "When I obtained my Persona, I thought, 'I can do it.' I used to think I couldn't do it on my own, but maybe I really can. I always depended on others, but from here on, I want others to depend on me." Yukiko's will was showing itself to be strong, almost like iron. "Now then, um… where do they sell lobsters?"

After their trip to Junes Souji walked Yukiko to the bus stop and had a little chat to pass the time until the bus would arrive.

"Souji-kun, you aren't going home? I'll be fine by myself."

"I start a job today, so I may as well take the bus with you. I'll be working the night shift at the hospital starting now."

"Really, are there any scary stories there? I hear a hospital can become very eerie at night!" Yukiko spoke with such eagerness and curiosity.

"Not that I'm aware of, but if I find any worth your while, I will be sure to let you know." Souji responded back with a grin.

"Thank you Souji-kun! I love scary stories!" Yukiko jubilantly replied with a quick embrace onto Souji; however she quickly realized what she had done and immediately let go of him, hiding her embarrassed face. "I-I'm so sorry Souji-kun. T-That was just an impulsive reaction, I just love scary stories a lot, that's all…"

"Aw, you let go so soon though." A playful Souji teased Yukiko but couldn't maintain his usual poker face and broke out into a laugh.

"T-That's not…" Yukiko mumbled.

"Don't worry about it though, it's quite alright."

"I see… thank you Souji-kun."

The bus had arrived and Souji accompanied Yukiko to her home to leave the food she bought from Junes, said goodbye to Yukiko, and then headed off to work.

* * *

During Lunch, Souji ran into Yukiko while roaming around during his break like always.

"Um Souji-kun… This is a little embarrassing to ask, but if you're not busy later would you go out with me? I-I'll see you later." Yukiko hesitantly asked as she quickly walked away despite just running into him in the hallway.

"I guess I should go see her after school." A confused Souji pondered to himself.

"Oooooh!" Yosuke walked in trying to tease Souji. "Well I was gonna ask if you were up for hanging out with me, but I think you're better off spending time with your lady."

"Yo!" Chie then walked in, "Souji-kun, you up for training today?"

"Sorry Chie, but he's got plans today with a special lady friend."

"Aw, I see." Chie pouted for a second before glancing at Yosuke. "Well then Yosuke, I want you to go with me in Souji-kuns place!" Chie cheerfully said as she smacked Yosuke on his back. "Let's go right after school! Later!"

"H-H-Hey, wait a sec! I never agreed to this!" Yosuke yelled across the hall but Chie was already heading back to class, possibly ignoring him intentionally.

"Oooooh!" Souji joked back at Yosuke.

"S-Shut up!"

"I think you're better off spending time with your lady."

"H-Hey, what's gotten into you!?"

"Class is about to start again, let's both do our best with our ladies, partner."

* * *

After school, Yukiko took Souji to the Samegawa flood plain and handed him a homemade boxed lunch.

"I think it came out well, so please try it out."

It looks normal, but…? There's a grotesque smell that pollutes the refreshing spring air.

"…Let's eat!" Souji attempted to say with an enthusiastic voice.

"Go ahead Souji-kun!" Yukiko smiled while looking at Souji expectantly.

There's no choice but to eat it. Souji started with the omelette-like thing. It feels sof- …There's something that is too hard to bite down in the inside. The scent is charred yet also raw for some reason. Even with his Heroic courage, his body might still fear and reject this foreign matter. He was miraculously able to swallow it.

"It wasn't delicious was it?" Yukiko pouted while looking at the ground.

"There's always next time Yukiko." Souji said as he held onto her smooth hand with the intention to comfort her.

"I-I suppose you're right, thank you Souji-kun." Yukiko seemed relieved and did not mind Souji's bold move. "Wow Souji-kun… you're so bold today."

"It can't be helped, after all I-"

"Oh Big Bro, what are you doing?" Nanako suddenly shouted across from the river bank, ruining their moment. It was bad enough Chie ruined it when Yukiko returned to school and now Souji's little sister of all people had to do the exact same thing. Yukiko immediately let go of Souji's hand so Nanako would not get the wrong idea.

"A-Ah, Nanako-chan… Well, I was having Souji-kun try a boxed lunch I made."

"Ooh, I want to try some!"

"Sorry, Nanako-chan, but it's not good."

"Oh, if you make a good one, may I have some?"

"S-Sure, if you want to."

"Thank you! I'm rooting for you!"

"Nanako-chan… thank you, I'll do my best, okay?

"I need to go now. I'm going to Mai-chan's house. Bye!"

"Umm… I'm sorry for dragging you around…" Yukiko pouted.

"It's alright; I'm having fun with you Yukiko."

"R-Really? I'm glad to hear that." Yukiko nodded with a smile across her face. "Only about a year left, huh? I need to be able to do anything on my own by then…" Yukiko mumbled to herself. "Well, I need to go home so I can work on my cooking more."

"May I walk you home at least?"

"U-um, sure I wouldn't mind that." Yukiko nodded while staring into Souji's eyes as they looked a lot warmer than before. Souji walked Yukiko to the Inn and returned home.

* * *

During Lunchtime on the 30th of May.

"Ah, Souji-kun, can you spare me some time today? There's somewhere I want to go, is that all right?"

"Of course." Souji quickly replied.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, then."

* * *

At the Junes food court, Yukiko asked Souji to accompany her on a shopping trip.

"Umm, I need notebooks, three colors of pens, a loose-leaf folder; I need some labels at the stationery department. Then at the furniture department, I need to look at the desks. That and desk lamps as well."

"What's all this for Yukiko?" A curious Souji asked.

"Studying of course!" Yukiko giggled energetically. "I'm thinking about studying seriously for a job license. Though I haven't decided on exactly which one I'll pursue. I've been folding envelopes like you suggested. It's thanks to that I have some money." Suddenly a suited man and two other men approached Souji and Yukiko.

"Heh, well if it isn't the manager of the Amagi Inn. Or should I say the manager-to-be." The Suited Man smirked.

"…I see you haven't gone home yet."

"Well, I can't go anywhere until the next bus or train departs. This really is the boonies. It'd be better if we could do our job and make our about report the Inn, but a certain someone isn't letting us. Until then, we're stuck here with nothing to do." The man chuckled irritatingly. "Man, the countryside is the dumps."

"…I beg to differ."

"Turning down sweet deals is part of country life, too, isn't it? Hahaha-"

"Looks like you are just too lazy to find something to do." Souji called the man out on his rude jokes.

"What's that country boy, you got something to say? Kyoto is much better than this dump."

"I'm from Kyoto as well, and I've found plenty of things to do here. You on the other hand choose not to look." Souji's words were harsh to the suited man, since he dared to hurt one he cared for.

"Tch, whatever 'city' boy, you just never truly experienced the city since you're so damn young, but it doesn't matter to me what you say, this isn't your problem."

"It is now, you pathetic excuse of a journalist."

"Heh, you hear that, 'manager?' You're boy toy is here to defend you. I guess we should leave you lovebirds be." The manager sneered with anger in his eyes as they left the food court.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Those people are from some TV station. They wanted to cover the Amagi Inn."

"I can see why you said no."

"Yes… It's a 'News of the weird' show, it isn't real journalism. You know that our inn was associated with Ms. Yamano's murder, right? They want to make a special called, 'Hot Springs Too Hot for the Amagis!?' It was an abhorrent title. Mother turned them away… But maybe she shouldn't have declined. I mean… if it gets a bad reputation, we'd lose customers, and the inn really would close its doors. Then… I would feel better about leaving."

"That's selfish." Souji bluntly responded.

"I know… but I wasn't born there by choice." Yukiko muttered. "But you're right, there's no real point in saying things like that. I'm leaving under my own power… My life is in my hands now. And of course, I want to help everyone; you especially, for being such a patient listener all the time. But… thank you for standing up to them for me, you didn't have to, but I appreciate it." Yukiko thanked Souji with her face almost as red as the cardigan she was wearing.

"That's alright Yukiko; I didn't like what he was telling you. And I'm sorry about that last part he said. It must have embarrassed you."

"Well, I didn't really mind that part though." Yukiko turned even redder than before. "W-Well, let's go shopping! First is… the stationary department."

Souji noticed another man in a suit with aging hair quickly nodding his head and going back into the store.

"Is something wrong Souji-kun?" A now less flustered Yukiko asked.

"N-No, it's nothing, I thought I saw something."

"Alright, then let's go. And um… can you walk me back to the Inn again? I'd be scared if I ran into those guys again."

"No worries, I'll protect you." Souji smiled before breaking out into a small laugh.

"That's not going to work on me again like last time Souji-kun." Yukiko jested. "But still, I would like that." It seems she fell for it again after all as a light pink hue was emanating from her cheeks.

* * *

Later at the Inn, In Yukiko's room.

"Alright that's everything. I'll set up everything myself, so please head on home Souji-kun. I wouldn't want you to keep Nanako-chan waiting."

"Very well then, good night, Yukiko."

"Good night, Souji-kun. Thank you again for today."

Souji nodded and headed out, running into Yukiko's mother again.

"Ah, Souji-chan, may I have a word with you?"

"Very well, what do you need to speak to me about?"

"Those 'journalists' are still around aren't they?"

Souji could not feign ignorance here; somehow, Yukiko's mother knew of what happened despite not being there, he had to speak the truth, but not say anything about Yukiko's plans at least.

"Y-Yes they are."

"I see, well, I wanted to thank you for defending my Yukiko today."

"It's no problem Amagi-san, but may I ask you something?"

"Is it about how I know about what happened at Junes? Well my husband has returned from his business trip to rest and he was there. He told me what happened."

Souji recalled a man in a suit watching Yukiko and his actions earlier today. "Was he wearing a black suit by any chance?"

"Ah, so you saw him then? Yes, though he did not wish to confront you about it since it would've scared Yukiko and possibly you as well. He's resting now so don't worry about him right now."

"It's alright; those journalists made me feel ashamed to come from Kyoto."

"But that is just part of the reason why I asked to speak to you. I… have a request for you."

Souji has done many requests for people in his time in Inaba, but this request actually seemed to put a bit of fear in him. "What is this request of yours? I'll do it."

"Thank you very much Souji-chan! My husband isn't going to be here for long and he was really the only one who could send them away without making too big of a fuss. I have a feeling that this will not be the last time you will see those guys. So if you run into them while you are with my Yukiko, can you promise to protect her in our stead?

"You have my word." Souji responded to that request rather quickly.

"I'm happy to hear that Souji-chan. You have my gratitude. Now then, you must be tired, please feel free to head on home now." Yukiko's mother smiled as she saw him off.

Souji went home and immediately plopped onto his couch staring at the ceiling before getting ready to read his books some more when his phone went off. The caller was Yukiko.

"This is Souji."

"I'm sorry about calling you so late."

"No, it's alright Yukiko. I honestly don't mind it."

"Thank you Souji-kun, there was something I wanted to tell you though."

"What do you wish to tell me?" An eager Souji asked, though he was fairly certain it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Souji-kun… Thank you for everything today, I'm grateful for it, but there was something I couldn't say back in Junes because I was too scared to say it and there were so many people in the stationery department, but… maybe my shadow was right. Maybe you are my prince after all…"

"Does that mean maybe you're my princess after all?" Souji jested playfully.

"H-Hey! Well… maybe I am." Yukiko couldn't help but laugh embarrassingly at his question as the night continued on.


	5. Chapter 5 A faint hint of love

**Author's Note: **This is by far the LONGEST CHAPTER YET. It's crazy, but I just couldn't stop writing and I didn't feel like putting up a cliffhanger because the next chapter is going to be _really_ special. Anyway, thanks for all the views. I can't believe this story has passed 700 and it's only been up for almost a week! I'm glad to see some of you enjoy this and the conversations I've had with some of you over PMs has been amazing. Though it's too soon to be reminiscing, thanks again! I can't wait till I get past the summer vacation. I've got a lot of things planned for you all that you'll enjoy. I've hinted at it here and there(There's a hint in this chapter too) I believe Enact should know what it is. I'll give another hint though it makes it obvious, it involves the other Investigation Team members.

Also, I want to clarify, I will be mixing the story in _after_ we get through the Social link, for reasons you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all mind the time skips, I hope you don't think of them as awkward, I just do not see the point in going through some of the other days. I do of course briefly touch on it here and there. This fanfic is meant for those who've already beat the game, so of course SPOILER ALERT. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough, here's Chapter 5 of "Our Year Together" Enjoy and let me know how you feel at the end!

**One last note:** Okay you may be wondering why Souji has a birthday, even though technically no one knows either him or his Narukami counterpart's birthdays. A couple of other fanfics(can't name them right now) have used some(I think one used April) I decided to use my own birthday, don't judge me! And besides, it works better in one sense! Okay NOW go ahead and read to your heart's content.

Chapter 5

Morning came and Souji was just waking up, except he wasn't on his futon like he usually would, instead, he was sleeping on his couch. "I must have fallen asleep while on the phone last night." Souji sleepily mumbled to himself as he checked his phone, there were two messages in his inbox.

The first one was from Yosuke, "Kanji's starting to feel better, so he should be coming to school next week, so get ready for the talk about the TV World." Souji's mind simply jotted that down and he checked the other message.

To his surprise it was Yukiko; perhaps she was irritated at him for falling asleep on her? The message read, "Good morning my prince. I can tell you slept well last night." She was still going on with Souji's jests from last night; he couldn't help but break out into a smile after reading that as he got dressed up for school. He sent Yukiko a message before he left, "I would like to have lunch with you today, come to the rooftop if you wish to accompany me." He sent it so suddenly so he could perhaps avoid eating her food again. She was quite a ways away from getting to his level of cooking or at level where the food wouldn't be an instant kill like any Hama or Mudo spell he's avoided.

* * *

Souji came to the rooftop as he planned and Yukiko followed a few minutes after. "I'm glad you came, Yukiko."

"Good afternoon Souji-kun. Thank you for inviting me to lunch. Was there anything you wish to speak to me about?"

"I thought you would like to check up on your prince since he fell asleep to your soothing voice last night." Souji went as far with the role to even actually bow before Yukiko.

"S-Souji-kun, don't say that here!" A flustered Yukiko blurted out.

"But milady, I'm the only audience here. There's no one here to disturb us."

"Very well… Prince Souji-kun." Yukiko smiled while trying to play along.

"I am sorry for falling asleep on you though."

"It's alright; you really were tired after bringing all the things I bought from Junes, especially since you carried a whole new desk on your own. You should have let me help you."

"But milady, that type of work is not meant for a princess of battle."

Yukiko couldn't help but giggle at his choice of words. "My, you're quite chivalrous today, aren't you?"

"Perhaps. Still I feel a bad for falling asleep on you."

"It's alright Souji-kun. You sounded so calm when you were sleeping. I wish I was there sleeping with you-" Yukiko immediately noticed the problem with that last sentence and turned her head away from Souji. "N-No! It's not what you think!"

Souji couldn't help but laugh at her interesting word choice.

"S-S-Souji-kun!" A dark red Yukiko yelled out. "Stop laughing. Hey… you're starting to sound like me."

"Maybe you're starting to rub off on me." Souji grinned as his laugh started to die down. The two both laughed and reminisced about what they talked about last night and continued what they were unable to discuss due to Souji falling asleep until classes resumed.

* * *

On the morning of June 12th, Yukiko called Souji.

"Hello, this is Yukiko. I'm sorry to call you so suddenly. Do you have time to come out today?"

"Sure. Let's go right away."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Yukiko took Souji to Junes again to buy food yet again.

"I wrote everything I need this time, so this won't be long."

"What do you plan to make this time?"

"Promise you won't laugh okay..? I'm making Miso soup." A hesitant Yukiko said.

"I'm studying the basics of the basics. But it's not turning out quite like it does in the book, even though I'm following the directions."

"Just keep practicing."

"Yes. Practice makes perfect, right?" Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"I think there's no point unless I do it alone, but our cooks help me out all the time. At first they would give me only advice, but eventually they take the knife from me. So even if the meal turns out wonderfully, it doesn't mean anything that way. I told them to leave me alone, but they still stay and watch. Are they worried about my cooking?"

The thought "If you started a fire…" crossed his mind, but he knew she was being serious and he knew how the passion of cooking and how the cooks felt about Yukiko. "I think they care about you."

"They care about… me? Do you really think so? Last time the head chef took the knife away from me and shouted, 'I can't stand to watch anymore!' and made the rest. The waitress saw it and said to the head cook, 'Yukiko wants to make it herself, even if it's awful.' Before I knew it, I was 'studying how to cook for a boy I like.' My parents got involved and it exploded from there." Yukiko giggled. "Funny, isn't it?" Yukiko looked away from Souji for a bit before speaking again. "But… maybe it wasn't all a lie… T-Taste my food again, okay…?"

"Of course." Souji nodded in response. He could see her turn bright red and felt a faint hint of love from her.

"Ummm… oh yeah, shopping! Let's go Souji-kun!"

* * *

Souji saw Yukiko off at the bus stop and went home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back." That familiar stone voice was Dojima being home early. "Hey, why don't have a talk. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Take a seat."

"Very well then." Souji took a seat and had a casual talk with Dojima for a bit before he brought up what he really wanted to talk about.

"I got a chance to speak to Kaede-san and her husband today; they told me what happened a while back."

"I-I see." Souji knew he couldn't writhe his way out of this one. Dojima's glance hurts.

"I understand you care for the girl and I'm not saying you shouldn't see her anymore or anything, you wouldn't listen to me even if I did tell you that, but…" Dojima cut himself off. "You know what I'm trying to say right?"

"Just say it straight out Uncle."

"I knew you'd say that." Dojima chuckled. "I'm saying you should watch it if you run into those guys again. Kaede-san told me what you promised her, but those guys are no joke. We don't know how far they are willing to go for that stupid report. Just… be careful and don't do something that'll get you in trouble alright?"

"I will Uncle, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"When you say that, I worry more. Alright, it's getting late. Get some sleep, 'night."

Souji appreciated his Uncle's concern, but he knows what he must do if he runs into those guys again.

* * *

During Lunchtime, The 20th of June.

"Ah, Souji-kun! Are you free today? If you are, I'd like to go out with you… I'll see you later." Yukiko said as she walked off in quite a hurry.

"Again?" Yosuke appeared, sighing due to his bad timing. "Well next time you have the chance, can you go somewhere with me? No rush, anyway later dude." Yosuke anguished as he walked off back to class.

"Yo, Souji-kun, what's wrong with Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling of what it may be related to. Can you please talk to him in my stead?" Souji retorted.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Anyway, talk to you later Souji-kun."

* * *

Yukiko took Souji to the Tatsuhime Shrine, wishing to pay her respects.

"I come here every so often. It's nice and quiet. I also visit here with the waitresses. Like before a big guest arrives. We make our annual hatsumode visits here. The exam charm was here, too… Once I leave this town… I won't be able to come here again, will I…?

"You're not coming back?" Souji asked.

"I mean… I couldn't face my parents again." Said the rather glum Yukiko, who's mood was getting as dark as her raven-colored hair.

"Oh, Yuki-chan!"

"Kasai-san… What are you doing here?" Kasai wore a blue kimono with a similar, yet different design compared to Yukiko's Mother's kimono.

"I'm taking a little break after ordering something from the liquor store." The maid sighed as she looked away from Yukiko and Souji. "Now you know."

"O-Oh, I won't tell."

"I'm just kidding." Kasai laughed. "Oh! Is that the rumored boyfriend? I see… That hard work in the kitchen paid off, huh?" The maid nodded to herself.

"I-It's not like that."

"Aw, I'm heartbroken." Souji teased along.

"H-Hey!" Yukiko replied with a face redder than the flames from the Agilao spells she makes.

"Wow, you're face is burning red! Well, I'll let you two be alone." The maid said as she walked away with a joyful smirk across her face.

"Sh-Sheesh, I-I'm sorry about that. Oh, that was one of our waitresses. They all have the wrong idea… I'm really sorry."

"They're not mistaken."

"Huh!? S-Stop that… That kind of joke's not very funny." Yukiko said as she broke out into an unnatural sweat. "Kasai-san is teaching me how to cook, along with the other waitresses and chefs. I said I'd learn on my own, but I kept messing up…" Yukiko reminisced as she looked at her hand. "I even burnt myself a couple of times. I guess we're now even, huh? We both got burn marks now, though mine are not as permanent as yours and they'll probably go away soon…" Yukiko murmured as she broke eye contact with Souji.

"Don't worry about me Yukiko. Please… continue on with what you were saying." Souji comforted.

"Thank you Souji-kun." Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. 'Please let us teach you,' they said." Yukiko giggled. "It should usually be the other way around, you know? They use their own break time to teach me… They're so nice to me. When I was halfway successful one time, everyone gathered to see and taste-test it; they were saying how good it was. I was just… happy to hear that. I was speechless. Plus I have my friends at school… All things considered, I'm pretty lucky. I want to do my best… For everyone's sake…" Yukiko said with a quiet passion in her voice. "But I'm trying to leave… I'm betraying those who've been kind to me. I… can't help that, I suppose."

The two chatted for a while longer and then Souji saw Yukiko off at the bus stop and went home.

* * *

During July 2nd, Yukiko went to Junes alone to pick food for the Amagi Inn.

"Alright that's everything." Yukiko said to herself.

"Oh, Yukiko!" A familiar young voice called out. It was Nanako.

"Oh Nanako-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for food."

"Wow, you're so mature for someone your age. I'm happy for you Nanako."

"Thank you Big Sis-" Nanako thanked Yukiko but quickly realized what she said. "Oh, Big Bro said I'm not supposed to call you that yet."

"Oh? What does he tell you about me?"

"N-Nothing! I'm not supposed to say!"

Yukiko could not let this slide; she needed to know what Souji thought of her, but thanks to hanging around with him and the Investigation Team, she was certain she could get just about any type of information she wanted.

"Nanako-chan, if Souji-kun said anything about me, I need to know. It's bad to hide things about people."

"But…"

"Nanako-chan; won't you tell your Big Sis what he said? I promise I won't get mad."

"Hmm, alright… please don't tell big bro okay? Make a pinky promise with me!"

"Okay!" A successful Yukiko complied with Nanako's request. "Alright, what did he say about me?"

"Well, I made a wish yesterday that I want a Big Sis too… one that could take me to Samegawa with Dad and Big Bro like how I used to with Mom. And Big Bro said that he wanted you to go with us since he likes you very much!"

At that moment, Yukiko's heart stopped and her eyes widened. Was she hearing what she thought she'd never hear? Did Souji have feelings for her as well? Perhaps as strong, if not stronger than her own? Or does Nanako mean "like" as a friend? Either way, she has the opportunity to get more information out of Nanako now. Not even Yosuke would be willing to supply things to know about Souji like this.

"Um, Big Sis, are you alright? You don't look to good."

"N-N-No, it's nothing Nanako-chan, please continue." A now piqued up Yukiko adjusted herself to hear Nanako and Nanako alone on everything she could say. "What did he wish for?"

"I think what the card he wished on said, 'I want a girlfriend.'"

Yukiko's heart stopped yet again, was he talking about her in that wish? Either way, she had to press on for as much as she could while planning her next move on Souji.

"I hope his wish comes true before his birthday." Nanako pouted as she broke eye contact with Yukiko.

"His birthday is soon?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be on July 13th."

"I see…" Neither Yukiko nor anyone knew about his birthday, only the Dojimas. She thought about telling the whole Investigation Team about to possibly throw him a party, but this would be the perfect chance to have alone time with him, her selfish desires got the better of her this time and she continued with her questions so that she may contemplate Souji's birthday later. "Nanako-chan, what do you mean when you say he 'likes me?'"

"He likes you! He likes to talk to you, hang out with you, and he always tells me what you two do!" Nanako may have known what Yukiko meant, but was being very vague about it. Was it intentional? Her heart couldn't take much more of this; she just wanted to know if he was romantically interested in her the way she is for him. "He says he wants to-"

"Attention shoppers, our daily sale is going on right now. The first thing we'll be putting up today is Pickled Radish for half off!"

"Oh! Dad's favorite food, I should go and buy some, I need to go before it sells out, bye Big Sis!"

"Nanako-chan, wait-" But Nanako already darted off towards where the Pickled Radish was. "Well, I guess I'll go home then." Yukiko sighed as she went to the check-out section of the store.

* * *

Late at night in Yukiko's room.

"I can't sleep." Yukiko said with a yawn. She felt tired, but her eyes wouldn't stay closed, she was still hung up on the things Nanako said. Did Souji like her like that? He was playful and bold at times during their times together so far, but she assumed that's just how all city boys are. She remembered something Yosuke said last month or so,

"Don't worry, you'll be successful, trust me on this."

"Was this what Yosuke-kun meant? Does he really like me?" She had a gut feeling, but now with all that's happened; everything was now thrown into question. The normally calm Priestess was now in a silent turmoil, tossing and turning in her bed while her mind was going up, down, and all around. She tried to remember all the times she spent with Souji, going over their text messages, looking at the envelopes she made thanks to his suggestions, and all of the new things he helped bring in for her from Junes. Another thought was only two people know of her feelings. Her mother and Yosuke; they were the only ones who knew. She hadn't even told Chie about how she felt towards Souji, due to the thoughts of her possibly liking Souji as well, but that may have been her over-thinking it.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask Souji-kun out! I'll build up the mood for it when I go out with him and then tell him how I feel. I can't just wait for it to happen, I need to make it happen myself, otherwise I'll never know…" Yukiko whispered to herself. Yukiko spent the rest of her night planning on things to say to Souji and how to say her feelings until she fell asleep.

* * *

Time passed until the 7th of July, Yukiko had been planning to ask Souji to go with her. Her plans were made; the first step was to invite him to lunch. Souji complied as expected and brought her Daigaku-imo, a rather "sweet" gesture since that was one of her favorite things to eat during the fall.

"Souji-kun, this is amazing! How'd you know I liked this?"

"I just had a feeling is all." Souji answered as he ate a piece. "Shall I feed you one?" Souji began teasing her.

"N-No! I don't want people getting the wrong idea!"

"Let them." Souji bluntly put, trying to be as nonchalant as he always is. Yukiko just stared at him, she couldn't say anything, the thought of other people knowing they were together was a little nerving, but it was also a nice thought. That means everyone would know he was hers and vice versa. She couldn't help but daydream the thought, but quickly came down to earth again. Her plan was not close to being complete.

"Souji-kun…" A hesitant Yukiko tried to ask but couldn't let the words escape her mouth.

"Go ahead and ask Yukiko." A comforting Souji replied.

"Thank you Souji-kun…" Yukiko sighed in relief before speaking again. "Would you… like to go to the shrine with me again?"

"Of course; shall we go right after class?"

Yukiko only nodded in response to that. Her plan was going along flawlessly so far. The next step was to build up to the confession of her strong feelings towards him. After class, Yukiko took a rather quiet and awkward walk with Souji, making hardly any conversation as they headed out to the shrine. After paying their respects to the shrine they sat down on the steps and had some idle conversations to get the ball rolling.

"Umm… Do you remember Kasai-san? She told everyone about you."

"Oh really? What did she tell them about me?"

"They said I sh-should bring you home. You only met mother the few times you were there." A nervous Yukiko answered. "Adults are so quick to poke fun at me. It's such a hassle. Well, guests do come in, so you could just come-"

"Yuki-chan! There you are!" A somewhat old man appeared from the edge of the shrine.

"Oh, the deputy mayor, what I can do for you?"

"The people at the inn have been rather busy lately, is there something going on?"

"Umm… Oh no! Today was the interview for the travel show!" A now distraught Yukiko just remembered what was to happen today. She was so busy planning her confession for Souji that it escaped her mind.

"On TV? That's great! Please try to make Inaba look inviting, alright?" The deputy mayor requested as he walked off.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." Yukiko had this important matter to attend to. Just when her plans were falling precisely into place, they now had to take a turn for the worse.

"An interview?

"Uh-huh. It's for a travel show. It looks like a serious show, and we agreed to it because Mother and I won't be filmed in it. But they need me to help them clean, so I have to go now. Goodby-"

"Yuki-chan, there you are!" The waitress Kasai returned again, but with a panicked face. "The TV crew came, but don't go to the inn! It's a trap! It's those people from that 'News of the weird' show!"

Yukiko stood in an irritated shock and Souji immediately got up, with alarm bells ringing in his mind. He had a promise to fulfill, but he could only hope those guys wouldn't show up.

"And I think they're looking for you. Stay put, alright?

"Um okay, but…"

"There you are." A familiar voice snickered. "No use in hiding, future manager of the cursed inn. I knew we'd find you if followed the waitress." The suited man from before walked up to Yukiko, with the same two cohorts from last time. "We know all about the incident. Mayumi Yamano stayed there till she was killed right? And you guys have been suffering a severe loss in visitors correct? So, I thought I'd be the nice person that I am and off you a deal you will not refuse. 'The High-School Manager's Embarrassing Struggle: Renovating the Cursed Inn!' How's that? The customers will be pouring in, I tell ya."

"I don't understand what you-"

"I want you to be the star. When we introduce the hot springs, let us film a little bathing scene, eh? 'The Modest Manager's **_Steamy_** Service.' Our ratings will be through the roof!"

"Why, you…" Kasai grumbled

"Anyway, please leave. We are not interested in your coverage."

"You're refusing?" The manager angrily sighs. "Listen, kid… You don't understand the power of television do you? Well, I can't blame you, this is the countryside. If you don't comply with our services, you're inn will be guaranteed to close its doors for good. If you wish to be the next manager, you need to make the good choice here."

"I… won't be… the next manager." Yukiko said hesitantly

"Oh, really, is that a fact? Well, you just say the word and I can hook you up with better gig than that dump of an inn." The man sneered and Yukiko's glare at him sharpened even further. "You could call yourself the 'Former High-School Innkeeper.' The man snickered once again as both Yukiko and Souji's irritation grew stronger, as if they were mind charging for their next attack. "I already like the sound of that! Why don't you hear me out?"

"How dare you say that to her!" Kasai yelled.

"…It's okay. Let him say what he wants. He'll go home once he's finished."

"What the hell? You say your inn has been running for generations, but all that means is, it's crappy and run-down. Tradition is so last year. You'd be better off if you close up shop for good. I've seen the stuff you serve. Small portions, decent service… but none of that stands out! If you want customers, you can't just do the same old tricks. You don't understand that and that's why you all suck. Your waitresses don't give any extra service unless you tip them." The man grumbled out loud.

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't you make the waitresses all young girls, and have them do all-day menus? Y'know, spread the futon out and jump straight in. Even you yourself can do that too! So what do you say? You can either accept our offer or watch your inn fall like everything else and fade into history."

Souji snapped the reporter's crude remarks. "Blackmailing her won't get you anywhere, you'll only hurt yourselves and either lose your job, your freedom, or both." Souji retorted at the man with a sharp tone. This was the first time Yukiko or anyone had ever heard Souji sound or act this way.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there 'City' boy. You're not gonna defend your girlfriend like you did last time. Alright boys, stick to the plan." The two men behind him walked up to Souji, giving him a small push, separating him from Yukiko. Souji could easily punch them out of the way, but he'd be breaking the promise he made with Dojima about not getting in trouble should the men appear again. His hands were virtually tied.

"Don't worry Miss 'Manager,' you can go back to being all lovey-dovey after you agree to our terms. And hey 'City' boy…" The man in the suit walked up to Souji, giving him a hard punch in the stomach with all his strength before walking back in front of Yukiko again. "That's what you get for telling me that shit last time. You think I forgot? You should know the consequences of messing with adults since you claim to be from the city, right?" The man angrily remarked. "Think of that as a taste of what happens when you mess with the big boys so you can save yourself an ass whuppin' later." Souji only gave the man the coldest glance he can possibly give. "What're you gonna do, eh? Get up and smack a good one right back at me? Aren't you gonna defend her? I mean, you do like her right?" The suited man attempted to provoke Souji.

"Perhaps I do." Souji said before letting out a painful cough.

"Souji-kun…" If this situation wasn't so bad, Yukiko would have been happy to hear that, but now wasn't the time for such emotions. She felt scared about what would happen to him.

"Yukiko… it's alright. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." A pained Souji said to comfort Yukiko; she could only respond with a faint smile.

"Oh? Alright then boys, make sure he doesn't get that chance to try any funny business." The suited man grinned. "Anyway, as I was saying… Let's give your place a little TV-style publicity; use that pretty little head of yours, will you?"

"…the hell up." Yukiko yelled very softly. "Don't say another word about our inn or Souji-kun! Who'd take your stupid offers anyway! From now on, we refuse ANY coverage from your station!" Yukiko finally snapped. She could not stand to see those she cared for get hurt, especially Souji.

"You… bitch!" the suited man barked as he attempted to approach Yukiko. Souji however, would not let him lay a finger on her, he shoved the associates out of his path and got in front of her to protect her from any plans the man had in mind. "You want some more city boy!?" The man yelled as he attempted to punch Souji again, this time across the face. However thanks to the training from Chie and the TV world, he caught the punch with ease. "What the hell?" Souji then immediately shoved the man to the floor with his free hand as hard as he could. "Argh! You bastard." The man yelled in pain as he squirmed a bit on the floor as his two associates rush to their boss to help him back up.

"You really are just as pathetic as I thought you'd be. You're some of the most cowardly scum I've ever seen in my life. Get out of our sights. I will not allow you to say as you please to Yukiko." Souji sternly warned.

"Tch, if that's how you wanna play it, I'll plaster those words and what your boy toy did to me all over prime to make you really suffer! See how that feels!

"Go ahead, by all means." Yukiko provoked. "And we'll respond with an official complaint to your sponsors."

"Not to mention the assault on me." Souji continued. "Yukiko and Kasai-san both witnessed what you did and any marks, scars, or bruises from your attack will help as you lose everything as I said before; you'll lose your jobs and you'll be spending some time in prison for assault."

"Th-This isn't sounding good, sir! The young man on the left said.

"Damn it all." The suited man yelled to himself as he and his associates left the shrine.

"Wow… I said some incredible things." Yukiko sighed as both Kasai and her both went into a bit of a laughing fit. Perhaps this is where she got it from?

"Oh, I should contact the inn. I'll see you later!" Kasai rushed out of the shrine to tell the inn the great news.

"I just… kind of lost it back there when he was insulting everyone and he hurt you. Are you alright?"

"I am. I just hope my Uncle doesn't find out."

"Haha, I see; but… W-Was I scary?"

"You were cool Yukiko."

"R-Really? T-Thank goodness…" Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief. "Y-You were pretty cool yourself. Thank you again, Souji-kun. I was scared of what might happen had you not defended me."

"It's alright Yukiko. I just did what I had to do is all."

"I see… but, there was a time not too long ago when I thought, 'It'd be better off closed,' but it's like my home. It's where everyone in my world is. I can't let it close." Yukiko said with a big smile as she stared off into the sky. She was starting to face her true feelings.

"Hey Souji-kun, can you…" Yukiko murmured before stopping herself.

"Go ahead and ask." Souji responded with a smile across his face.

"Can you stay just a little longer with me? My heart's still racing… please…?"

"I'd like that. Can you stay with me just a little longer?"

"Of course." Yukiko giggled as they both sat down again, but she inched herself a bit more close to him for comfort.

She got to spend more time with him till the sun began to set. Souji then walked Yukiko to the Inn to make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back big bro! Um… there was a letter in the mailbox for you." Nanako said as she handed him a letter.

The address was from… the "Amagi Inn." A confused Souji immediately went to his room to open and read it. The way it was written indicates is must have been made in a hurry.

"Dear Seta Souji,

You're probably shocked to find this letter. I am Yukiko's father, Amagi Akio; I wanted to thank you for defending Yukiko. I apologize greatly for what those men did to you. Please forgive me, I was at another side of the shrine attempting to tail them and I should have intervened, but something was telling me I shouldn't have and because of that, you got yourself hurt. I also know of the promise you made to my wife, Amagi Kaede as well; hence why I wish to thank you even more. I was shocked to hear your last name was Seta though. I actually work with your family sometimes while working in the Kirijo Group, as well as being former schoolmates. I hope one day our families can sit down and talk like old times. I wish I could reminisce with myself more about my escapades, but I must be going for tonight. I'll be flying into America to work there again. I believe your parents shall be heading over there as well from South Korea. Anyway, thank you again for what you did, I am forever grateful for it; and you have my blessing already; just promise to make my daughter a happy woman and there shall be no conflicts between us.

Grateful for your actions, Amagi Akio"

The letter ended off there. Souji felt scared to hear it was from her father, but relieved to hear what he said. But… it looks like he has an expectation to fulfill, which can be good or bad.

* * *

Late at night. In Yukiko's room.

Yukiko had a mix of emotions as she lay there in bed again, rewinding and replaying the events that happened today in her mind. Yukiko's plan went completely off course, but that was okay with her. She got to see some of Souji's true colors. She decided to save the confession for another day… July 13th.


	6. Chapter 6 Will you be my girlfriend?

**Author's Note: **I forgot to add this in the lastchapter, but I finally gave Yukiko's parents names! Try to see if you get the reference/meanings behind their names. You may find something to give you a small laugh if you think about Yukiko's mother's name and Yukiko's name herself. Anyway this chapter took a while because I spent so much time trying to get the scene at the end as best as I could.(I'm really picky with stuff like this)

I like how this chapter turned out though! I hope you all will too! Oh and you guys are going to LOVE chapter 7. It's going to be hilarious! Chapters are actually going to take a bit longer to come out now, which sucks, but it will all be worth it in the end! I want to make these chapters done to the best I can make them! Anyway, let's jump straight into Chapter 6 of "Our Year Together" Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think about it! ALL THE FEELINGS! Also, _technically_ this is my first chapter with a cliffhanger. I'll let you be the judge of that though. Also, special thanks to Enact for helping me with this story! I appreciate what you've done for me dude!

Chapter 6

On the night of July 12th, Yukiko received a call from Souji.

"Hello, this is Yukiko. Is there something you wish to ask me Souji-kun?"

"Yes; tomorrow are you up for having lunch with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you Yukiko, and there's something I want to tell you…" Souji's words drifted off; this was a first for him.

"Souji-kun, there's something I would like to tell you as well… but can we save that for tomorrow perhaps?"

"Yes. I'd prefer that instead."

Thank you, Souji-kun, but after school may we visit the shrine again? I don't want to make my prayers alone, especially after what happened a few days ago."

"That's fine with me. Anyway, it's late and you need your beauty sleep. Good night Yukiko."

"Good night Souji-kun, sleep well."

* * *

On the morning of July 13th. By the Samegawa river.

"S-Sorry, it's an emergency!" A familiar voice shouted from behind the transfer student. It was Yukiko as she forced herself under his umbrella. "Thank you. I couldn't find my umbrella this morning. It's odd, because I always have one in my bag. Did I use it when I was with Chie…?" Yukiko thought to herself.

"Are you trying to find an excuse to be close to me?" Souji jested.

"W-What? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Now I'm a little nervous, what if people start to talk?"

"That's fine with me. Feel free to use my umbrella." As he put more of the umbrella over her head.

"R-Really? Thank you Souji-kun; if it's all right with you, I guess it is fine with me too… I'm just kidding. Though I hope it stops raining by the time school ends and before lunchtime as well. I still want to go to the shrine with you."

"I agree. I believe it should stop before lunchtime. Anyway, let's go to class, we don't need to be late."

* * *

During Lunchtime. Souji brought Yukiko to the roof for lunch and shared the dessert he made last night.

"Wow, this is good! Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me Souji-kun?"

"I'd rather not say it here. I don't want other people to hear it. People will start spreading rumors and…" Souji's words slipped away again. "…This is something I want to tell you; you and only you." Souji then gave Yukiko a gentle, yet serious stare. "What about you, didn't you wish to tell me something as well?

Yukiko's heart had an idea of what it might have been, though it was hard for her to tell. She had to, for now, set that aside and assume it might have to do with his feelings for her and answer his question. "I-I'd like for this to wait as well. There's something I've realized after what happened a few days ago and I want you to know. And… There's something I want to tell you as well. But only you can hear it, o-okay?" Yukiko hesitantly asked while trying to look into Souji's cold eyes, yet this time they weren't cold. She could feel warmth from him, something that you also don't see from him every day.

"I understand. Well, let's head back to class already." Souji began to walk towards the door before stopping while Yukiko was catching up. "I'm really looking forward to speaking to you after school." Souji then turned around with a smile. "I want to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but we'll talk about it after class."

* * *

After school, Yukiko brought Souji at the shrine to make their prayers.

"Are you going to wish for something too?"

"I'm wishing for you." Souji boldly stated.

"M-Me…?" Thank you." Yukiko happily said despite the shock of hearing that. "I'm wishing for everyone's health; for Chie, you, the others… and everyone at the inn, too. And… I'm wishing to become a woman worthy of you." Yukiko's face began to glow.

"You already are Yukiko."

"You're too kind, Souji-kun… And finally, I wish for everyone to be able to smile together. Let's begin our prayer." Souji and Yukiko grasped their hands and prayed for their wishes to come true. The Fox would most certainly be happy to see this if he were around.

"I've decided not to leave Inaba. I never really objected to being the inn's manager per se… I just didn't like the fact that it wasn't up to me. I felt like my life was on rails. And I thought running away was the only choice for me. But no longer, I want to protect the family inn. After all, it's near to my heart." Yukiko said with a smile. "Thank you, Souji-kun. I believe that it was because of you I was able to realize this. It was because you were always by my side." Yukiko said with a gentle smile.

"But you realized that yourself. You should thank yourself as well for realizing it and choosing to not look away anymore."

"You're right, but still, thank you…"

"It's alright. I'm always here for you Yukiko." Souji smiled.

"U-Umm, I wanted to ask you this before…" Yukiko began hesitating, trying to come up with the right way to say it without giving herself away, but she had to be blunt just like The Fool she cared about. "Wh-Why… Why are you always with me…?" Yukiko's face began to turn pink. "Is it okay for me to ask?"

"This was what I wanted to tell you all along… I really like you Yukiko."

"Y… You like…? M-Me…?" Yukiko's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe the words that passed Souji's lips. They were what wanted she wanted to hear, but it was still very hard to believe. "Uh, umm… I-I feel the same way… so…"

"Yukiko, may I ask you a question?"

"F-Feel free too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Souji said with a smile plastered on his face.

"O-Of course. I'd love too." A jubilant Yukiko replied.

There is was no turning back for either of them now; Souji's relationship with Yukiko has intensified and has now become intimate.

"I thought my heart was going to stop. Umm… Stay here with me… just a little longer…"

"Of course; I'll do anything for you, Yukiko."

"I'm… so happy to hear you tell me that. I've liked you for a while now actually… Ever since you rescued me from my shadow and came to visit me. I've always had these feelings for you. H-How about you? Is it alright for me to ask?" Yukiko hesitated as her face began to turn into a scarlet hue.

"Well, I'll answer that, but I want you to go with me somewhere first. Are you up for a little walk?" Souji asked.

"Of course, l-let's go Souji-kun." Yukiko said as children who usually hang around at the shrine began to pour in.

"My, it's getting crowded in here…" Souji remarked. "Why don't _you_ and _I_ go somewhere else?" He teased as he held her soft hand.

"T-That's mean! Don't tease with me like that…" Yukiko pouted as she looked at the floor. "But… let's go, Souji-kun." She exclaimed as she held onto his hand rather tight and began their walk together.

* * *

Souji walked Yukiko to one of the places where they first spoke to one another: The Samegawa Flood Plain. It was where he first saw Yukiko in her beautiful floral pink kimono after he helped Yosuke face himself in the TV world. He held her hand the whole way through, ignoring any glares from other students that they passed by and are now sitting down at the picnic table next to each other.

"S-Souji-kun... People might talk about this."

"Let them. And if any of them try anything, I shall deal with them myself."

"Souji-kun, we're together now. I should be helping you now. So it should be 'we shall deal with them.' Don't you agree, Souji-kun?" She finally began to settle in and get more comfortable with talking about their newly established relationship.

"Yeah. You're right. We'll overcome everything together. From the murder case to how we'll explain this to our families, we'll do it all together."

Souji and Yukiko couldn't help but break out into a small laugh after that. What Souji said sounded like something you hear in a cliché romance movie. But they didn't care, the meaning behind it was true though and that's all that mattered.

"Souji-kun, now that we're all settled in, would you like to answer my question?" Yukiko embarrassingly asked.

"Five more minutes, Yukiko. I just want to stare at your gorgeous self just a little longer." Souji jokingly pleaded while starting into her eyes. "I can't help myself. You're eyes are so beautiful." He was finally saying all the compliments he wanted to say in the past, but couldn't due to that constant fear of embarrassing her and himself, but now it was fine to say all those things he had bottled up inside.

"Alright, to answer your question… I always like how you were a complete mystery to me at first. When I first met you, you had an aura that caught my attention. And when I learned about what your shadow said, it made sympathize with you in a way."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. As I lived with my parents, I felt I always had to follow them around, going from city to city and at one point, to another country. I didn't like that and my mother noticed and asked if I wanted to come here. If she never noticed and suggested Inaba to me, I probably would have been in another country again. I might've always thought I had to go wherever I had to with no say-so about it. But… I'm glad I agreed. After all it's where I met Uncle Dojima and Nanako, my friends, and especially… A woman I can now hold dear to myself; you." Souji said as he held Yukiko's hand firmly. For the first time, Souji admitted something about his past. Not even the Dojimas knew of this. Yukiko was the first to know about this.

"And as I grew to talk to you, I eventually grew to develop an interest in you and said I wanted to see you again. And then you started to open up to both the Investigation Team and myself. I couldn't help but fall for you. And Yukiko... about that laughing fit of yours…"

"Y-Yes!? W-What about it? Do you not…"

"I find it to be adorable."

Yukiko's heart skipped yet another beat, not even Chie liked her laughing fit sometimes, yet Souji did. "T-Thank you. I'm so happy to hear you say like it…" Yukiko's face turned as red as the blouse she wore atop her uniform.

"U-Um… Souji-kun, there's something I want to give to you. It's something special just for you."

"Alright. What is it?" Souji said as his mood perked up with a small grin across his face.

"You have to close your eyes! And no peeking!" Yukiko playfully said.

"Alright, I'll play along." Souji said as his smile softened and closed his eyes to see what the Priestess had in mind.

Yukiko then slowly inched ever closer to his face, using her gentle ivory hands to hold his head in place, she moved closer until her lips locked his. They had become each other's first kiss. Souji didn't react in shock or surprise, nor raised an objection; in fact, it seemed he anticipated and welcomed it as he held Yukiko in response to her 'gift.' It felt like time had stopped in that moment; it was truly one of the happiest moments for them. But their lips soon separated, Yukiko then whispered to him with a calm, yet overjoyed glance,

"Happy Birthday, Souji Seta."


	7. Chapter 7 Punishment

**Author's Note: **Okay this was ANOTHER thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter is this whole wish thing the Dojimas and Souji keep talking about is referencing the Star Festival or Tanabata as it is actually called. In Golden, you can actually make a wish in the game now and one of the options is "I want a Girlfriend." It's fitting, especially for a fanfic like this.

Anyway, here's my Christmas gift to you all! I hope you all enjoy the seriousness, yet hilariousness which is now(at the time of posting this) the longest chapter yet! Here's Ch. 7 of "Our Year Together." Hope you all enjoy it and let know what you think as well!

Chapter 7

Such a joyous moment, yet there was confusion in the air. How did Yukiko know of his birthday? Souji had to ask despite the happiness he felt.

"H-How'd you know today was my birthday?" A confused Souji asked.

"Um… I met Nanako-chan at Junes over a week ago… She talked about you saying she hoped your wish would come true in time for your birthday."

Souji made a smirk before talking. "It looks like my Tanabata wish came true after all. I couldn't ask for anything more." Souji said as he reached out for another kiss from Yukiko. "Yukiko, are you still scared of people's opinions about us?"

"Y-Yes, just a little bit. I'm more worried than anything else, how would we explain it to Chie and the rest. Rise-chan would be hurt when she hears about this…" A troubled Yukiko frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them when we're ready. Until then, let's keep this between us and our families for now."

"O-Okay Souji-kun, though I wonder how they will handle it. Mother would be fine with it I bet; but as for Father, I'm not too sure."

"I'm certain he'll be fine with it." A comforting Souji said. He was right though, Akio Amagi even granted Souji his blessing before he became intimate with Yukiko, but she of course did not know that yet.

"But how about you, Souji-kun? How will Dojima-san and Nanako-chan handle it?"

"Nanako would be ecstatic to hear about this, she'll be calling you 'Big Sis' to no end. As for Uncle, he'll be fine with it, but I don't think he'd let me live it down. He would probably joke about us all the time."

"Ah… I see." Yukiko awkwardly laughed before making a sudden pout. "Souji-kun, you're so mean."

"What do you mean by that?" A rather puzzled Souji asked.

"I'm still all shaken up inside yet you are so calm. I still wonder how you act so calm…" Yukiko pouted with a teasing tone.

"I'm sorry. But it's alright now right?" Souji asked as he grasped her hand to comfort her.

"Of course, I'm just still in a bit of surprise, that's all." Yukiko nodded with a smile. "Souji-kun… It's getting late; can you… walk me home?"

"I'd be honored to."

* * *

Souji walked Yukiko back to the inn, holding her hand along the way and parted with a kiss, and then he went straight home.

"I'm home."

"You're back; can you help me with something Souji?" Dojima asked with a grin on his face.

"Alright, what is it?" Souji complied.

Souji hid Nanako in his room while Dojima brought a cake and some coffee.

"Go ahead and get her now. Take your time."

According to Dojima, this was the day they "officially" became a family and despite Nanako not understanding what was going on, but there was cake and that's what she was jubilant about.

"Souji, you seem different today." Dojima noticed. "Did something happen today?"

"Perhaps."

"Now you got me curious. Did something happen between you and the Amagi girl?"

"N-No. Nothing happened."

"Souji you can't escape out of this one! You seriously think you can lie to a detective? Just spill the beans already."

"Well, I'll put it this way. Remember my wish for the Star Festival?"

"Yeah; it was something about-" Dojima suddenly caught on. "You're joking right?"

"No." Souji said bluntly.

"W-Wow, I'm proud of you Souji. Just watch out from onlookers."

"You're too late on that Uncle. We got a good amount of people looking at us the wrong way, but I don't really care about them." Souji grumbled.

"Big Bro's got a girlfriend!" Nanako happily cut in, easy an growingly irritated Souji. "I'm so happy! Can I call her Big Sis now?"

"Of course Nanako!"

"Yay! I got a big sis now! My wish came true!" A cheerful Nanako shouted.

"Uncle, what about you? What did you wish for?"

"Well, uh…"

"I want both Nanako and Souji to be happy!" Nanako happily stated since Dojima tried hiding it.

"Wow, all our wishes came true then. That's something you don't see every day." Souji remarked.

"Yeah, I'll say. Still, does this mean I have to meet her now? I'm not exactly prepared for situations like these.

"Don't worry Uncle; we'll cross that bridge when we have to." Souji chuckled.

* * *

At around the same time, in Yukiko's room.

"I'm so happy to hear that Yukiko!" An eccentric adult voice spoke aloud.

"M-Mother stop, you're embarrassing me."

"But you've finally got yourself a boyfriend! I can't help but be proud of you! You're father would feel the same too I bet."

"Mother…" Yukiko muttered.

"But Yukiko, does that mean the whole Inn will get to meet him? I'll reserve a room just for you two!"

"M-Mother! That won't be necessary. The Inn's likely going to be packed up due to Summer Vacation approaching. He can stay in my room if he wants."

"That's true. He's already been here before. But I'll see what I can do anyway."

"Mother what are you planning?"A keen Yukiko noticed to a potential scheme from her mischievous mother.

"Oh you'll see what I mean soon. By the way, you should take him to the Summer Festival. It's not that far off!"

"M-Maybe." Yukiko hesitated.

"Well, it's getting late, good night Yukiko and congratulations again. Your mother is very proud of you." Kaede said as she left with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"G-Good night Mother."

Later at night, Yukiko fell sound asleep feeling as if she was one of the happiest woman on earth, but can she be blamed? She has just ensnared herself with a man she felt could be seen in a story book. A man who has saved her, who she referred as her "prince."

* * *

On July 17th, Sunday Evening. Souji was roaming around the shopping district to relax after doing last minute studying.

"Oh, good evening Souji-kun!" A familiar gentle voice said from behind Souji. It was Yukiko, his first girlfriend.

"Ah, good evening Yukiko. Doing errands for the inn?"

"Yes. I just finished them and it'll be a while before the bus arrives. May I ask you keep me company, Souji-kun?"

"Of course." Souji earnestly replied as they walked towards the bus stop having idle conversation to pass the time.

"Well, we've started a program which we lend guests free yukatas." Yukiko said trying to think of things to talk about. "I help them dress too… everyone seems pleased so far. It's not often people get to wear any type of kimono, so it must be an interesting change of pace. What do you think of women in kimonos, Souji-kun?"

"I think they're great." Souji smiled to himself.

"Really? I'm glad to hear it. I wear them all the time too." Yukiko sighed in relief. "I was a bit worried that you might not like them. But now that I know you do, perhaps I should wear them more often." Yukiko said with an "interesting" smile.

"I think you look the best in them though." Souji flirted with a smile.

"Really? I-I'm so happy to hear that." Yukiko smiled with fire red covering her cheeks. "When I wear a kimono, it kind of brings everything into focus. It makes me feel… sharp and alert. If that's the word I'm looking for. In that case, maybe I should bring it into battle." Eventually the bus arrives.

"Oh… if I don't get back soon, everyone will be worried. Still maybe I should wait for the next bus to arrive on purpose."

"I'd like that." Souji agreed rather quickly.

"I'm just kidding." Yukiko teased.

"Aw, you can be pretty mean yourself you know?"

"You're too kind, Souji-kun. Good night." Yukiko smiled as she parted with a kiss and then got onto the bus to head home. Souji decided to call it a night as well and headed back to the Dojima residence.

* * *

After School. On the 25th of July. After the exams were completed, Yosuke gathers around everyone about going to the Beach and the girls are going to try to get their scooter licenses.

"Hey Souji-senpai, who are you looking forward to seeing in a swimsuit?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing Yukiko." Souji said giving Yukiko a playful glance and smirk to compliment it.

"Y-You really shouldn't expect too much… I think I'll choose a swimsuit for myself next year." A rather embarrassed Yukiko muttered while Rise gave off a small pout behind Souji.

"Anyway, looks like we're set on going to the beach! You girls should get your licenses too, so you can ride motorcycles with us." Yosuke said to ease the somewhat bits of tension.

"Well then, let's do this!" Chie shouted.

"Yeah!" Rise supported.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah!" Yukiko said with an off-guard tone.

It seems everyone will be heading to the beach over the Summer Break.

Right as everyone was heading home.

"Souji-kun… I need you to come with me. Right now." Yukiko said with a stern tone.

"O-Okay." Souji said with a rarely heard frightened tone. An angry Yukiko is a scary thought and an even scarier sight.

"Oh man, what'd you do now Souji?" Yosuke said as he tapped Souji with his elbow.

"Yukiko, a-are you alright?" Chie said in worry.

"Nah, leave'em be Chie. They just need to be alone, right Yukiko?" Yosuke snickered

Yukiko ignored them and began to walk out the door, virtually dragging Souji with her, but as she was about to close the door she looked at Yosuke and Chie and remarked back, "We'll leave you two be. You just need to be alone, right Yosuke? Right, Chie?" and then slammed the door shut.

"W-What is wrong with her?" Yosuke stammered.

"H-Hey what did Yukiko mean by…?" Chie thought with a confounded look on her face.

"Ehehehe It's nothing! Anyway, do you wanna go get some Steak Skewers?"

"Steak…!? Alright let's go!" Chie's mood changed and the tension between them calmed for now.

* * *

Yukiko kept a dark silent mood until after Souji and she got passed the school gates. Was she mad at the fact he said he wanted to see her in a swimsuit?

"Eh Y-Yukiko, what was it you called me out for?" Even Souji feared an angered Yukiko.

"Did I scare you Souji-kun?" Yukiko giggled. "I wanted to ask you to go to with me to the shrine again, but I scared to ask in front of Chie and Yosuke-kun. We weren't able to speak too much because of studying for exams."

"Yeah, let's go." Souji sighed with relief. "I've been waiting for this."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sounds like something someone would say during an all-out attack." Yukiko questioned before giggling, nearing the point of one of her laughing fits.

"Yeah, you're right. Sounds like something Kanji would say. Anyway, let's go."

* * *

Souji then proceeded with Yukiko to the Shopping District, stopping by the Shiroku Store to buy themselves topsicles for one another and then headed to the shrine, holding hands again along the way.

Eventually they are standing at the entrance of the shrine, making a bit of small talk, while Yosuke and Chie arrive at Souzai Daigaku. Chie was about to order and Yosuke was standing a bit behind her and his eyes begin to scan the shopping district. He notices Souji and Yukiko; however, he spots one key detail, Souji holding Yukiko's hand and Yosuke whispers to himself, "Way to go Partner."

"What're you talking about Yosuke?" Chie then turns around and walks up to Yosuke missing what he said; however, she notices Souji and Yukiko in the distance, missing the key detail Yosuke spotted though. "Is that what she was mad at Souji for? What's going on…? Let's go find out Yosuke!

"N-No it's alright Chie, let's leave them be." Yosuke quickly responded as he didn't wish to be a cock-block.

"But, I'm really worried about Yukiko. I'm going and you're coming with me." Chie stubbornly ordered, dragging Yosuke with him to check out what's happening.

* * *

At nearly the same time from the opposite side of the northern part of the Shopping District.

"Kanjiii! You've hardly talked since we left school. What's wrong? Are you afraid to talk to girls?" Rise teased. Rise practically forced Kanji to take her home today from school.

"Th-That ain't it! …I just can't think of much to talk about…" Kanji stated as his words drifted off because he noticed something surprising. He noticed Souji and Yukiko, but from his point of view also got him to see Souji holding Yukiko's hand. "Smooth Senpai," Kanji murmured to himself.

"Kanji? What're you talking…?" Rise said as she turned to notice Souji and Yukiko walking in the shrine, however missing that key detail Kanji noticed, but that didn't matter, she still was finding those two together suspicious. "What's Yukiko-senpai planning with my Souji-senpai!? Let's go check it out Kanji!" She shouted as she yanked Kanji's arm.

"W-What?" But he was forcefully taken by Rise to stakeout Souji and Yukiko.

* * *

Inside the shrine, Souji and Yukiko were about to make their prayers.

"Souji-kun, what are you going to pray for this time?"

"For both of us of course." Souji chuckled as they walked towards the offertory box.

Rise and Kanji hid behind the Torii at the entrance, while Yosuke and Chie on the opposite side as the two noticed the underclassmen on the opposite.

"Hey!" Yosuke shouted with a hushed tone to avoid getting caught. "What're you two idiots doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Rise retorted. "I wanna know what Souji-Senpai and Yukiko-senpai are up to!"

"Oh crap, if she finds out, I can't tell who's more dead, either Souji or Yukiko." Yosuke thought to himself before snapping back to reality. "Rise, c'mon you're just overreacting! They haven't even known each other for that long…" Yosuke attempted to play it off to get Rise to stop her snooping.

"Then why are you two here then? You're just as curious I bet!" Rise remarked.

"Yukiko was mad earlier, so I wanted to see what was wrong, but… now I'm curious as well." Chie said with her voice fading and tried to focus on Souji and Yukiko.

"C'mon guys. Don'tcha think you're all just overreacting or somethin'? Just leave the two be." Kanji also tried to cover for Souji, but it was no use, the girls didn't seem to listen.

"Sh-Shut up Kanji!" Rise shouted.

"Y-Yeah, shut up or you'll give away our position Kanji-kun!" Chie snapped at Kanji for saying what was sad, but true.

Yosuke sighed before speaking, "I think you girls have already done that."

* * *

Back inside the shrine Souji sighed before speaking, "Yukiko, should I…"

"Yes. Feel free to." Yukiko quickly agreed with a sharp look on her face.

"Very well then." Souji smirked before taking a deep breath and then spoke again. "You know, It would be quite the pain if everyone was here, eavesdropping on us." Souji said with his voice loud enough for anyone in the shrine's vicinity to hear. The whole team heard with their faces retaining a priceless value, yet tried to stay low.

"I bet Yosuke and Kanji wouldn't bother us, seeing as they are my good friends, right Yukiko?" The guys' faces turned pale and were filled with guilt.

"Yeah. I'm certain Chie would be the same for me. She wouldn't be trying to see what I do when I don't hang around with her." Chie's face began to turn red in embarrassment, what Yukiko was saying is partially true. She IS curious to see what's going on between her best friend and Souji.

"The guys would not bother us, unless someone else made them. Perhaps Chie and even Rise too. I have a feeling Rise dragged them here. That girl… is 'interesting' to say the least." Souji said with a rather "evil" smirk all over his face. Rise's face had a pained look on it. The whole group tried to persevere and keep hiding.

"You guys are quite tenacious." Souji said before turning around. "We've known you were there for a while now. You should know our senses have grown tremendously because we trained in the TV World. Show yourselves already." The whole team was in shock that the two could figure out their location and had no choice but to reveal themselves to Souji and Yukiko.

"Why are you guys following us?" Yukiko said gently but with an icy stare coming from her soul piercing eyes.

"W-Well… I was really worried about why you sounded so angry earlier, so I just tried to find out. I'm sorry Yukiko." Chie frowned.

"Well, I uh, tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. Sorry Partner."

"Hmm, I trust you enough to believe you Yosuke… Alright, I'll take your word for it." Souji nodded to himself.

"And now that leaves the first years." Yukiko said Rise and Kanji's face looked to be filled with fear. Their Senpai just showed them how scary they can be, especially when together.

"I trust Kanji didn't come here willingly either. Someone else must have had to do with this. Rise; do you know who that might be? And what is your reason for following us here?" Souji sternly asked with an irritated tone.

"I-I wanted to know what you two were doing, so I was just c-curious. I'm sorry senpai…" Rise said with a darkened tone as she looked down at her feet.

"Very well; I'll let it slide this time. However, I expect you won't bother us next time?" Souji asserted.

"Yeah…" The whole team whimpered.

"If you guys really wanted to hang out with me, you should have just asked. It's just that Yukiko came to me first."

"Chie, thank you for your concern, but everything is alright now." Yukiko said as she took a bite out of her topsicle and then noticed Yosuke giving her a strange stare. "What's wrong Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko questioned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Yosuke nodded. "Damn Souji, she's already practicing for you."

"W-What!? What are you implying…?" Yukiko asked.

"…Yosuke. I'm certain you wish Chie would do that for you." Souji sneered.

"Yeah, he tells me things about Chie too." Yukiko added, trying to join in on the punishing.

"Right, Yosuke?" Both Yukiko and Souji said with an evil aura around them.

"W-What!? Screw you Yosuke!" Chie reacted exactly as Souji expected she would.

"I-I didn't say any of,-" Yosuke blurting trying to save himself.

"Take this, you pervert!" She yelled out as she gave him a kick to the gut with all she had and Yosuke was down in one strike.

"One shot, one kill." Souji narrated.

"Was that a bit too much, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked with unsympathetic eyes.

"No; I think that's the perfect amount of punishment he deserves." Souji said with a nonchalant tone.

"Dude… you two are dangerous." Kanji commented.

"Yukiko-senpai looks scary when she's mad." Rise added.

"A-Agreed…" Yosuke nodded while in pain.

"Yosuke-senpai, I gotta be honest with ya, you kinda brought this on yourself." Kanji added.

"I know, you don't need to say that Kanji…" Yosuke sighed while trying to see Chie.

"Hmph." Chie just turned her head the moment Yosuke attempted to make eye contact, trying to hide the blush plastered all over it.

"Snrk…"

"Um, Yukiko-senpai, what's so funny?" Rise asked.

"The-hahah… look on everyone's face's… it's so priceless!" Yukiko said while trying to contain her laughter but eventually gave in. "Bahahahahahahaha!"

"Hmhmhm… hahahaha." Souji couldn't help but notice as well and laugh a bit.

"Souji-kun… you're laughing for once? Don't tell you got Yukiko's-" Chie mentioned.

"You think wrong." Souji cut Chie off, abruptly ending his laugh.

"O-Okay." Chie awkwardly replied.

"Yukiko, are you up for going somewhere else to talk then?" Souji suddenly asked, quickly turning his attention back to Yukiko.

"Sure, Souji-kun; we'll see you guys later. Oh and Kanji-kun, can you help Yosuke-kun back up when he feels better?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Kanji hesitantly agreed.

"We should leave him be Yukiko." Souji smirked as they walked off.

"Alright Yosuke-senpai, up and at'em, you can just walk it off, yeah?"

"Urgh, I'll try to." Yosuke grunted as he tried to stand up. "Man Chie, you're kicks are pretty brutal."

"That's 'cause you deserved it you jerk." Chie huffed.

"B-But I never said any of that, Souji was just-"

"Whatever Yosuke, you owe me a Super Croquette if you want me to forgive you then."

"B-But they're already sold out of those!" Yosuke snapped.

"Not my problem. I guess that means you gotta pull some strings to make that happen then."

"Ugh, fine, let's go then. Man those two are freaking dangerous."

"Yukiko-senpai scared me a little. Her eyes made me fear for my life." Rise added. "But still, are those two…"

"R-Rise-chan, let's just leave it at that and go home. Or how about you two join us for Steak Skewers, and we'll make Yosuke pay for everything to make up for all this!"

"W-Wait! It's because of you and Rise-chan we got caught! You owe us!"

"Yosuke, it's because of you and Chie-senpai we got caught!" Rise rebutted. Then everyone casts a glare on Kanji.

"Kanji, who's fault was it for getting caught?" Rise asked with what looked to be a calm face, but fierce animosity was hiding behind it.

"I uh… Oh yeah! I gotta get home and watch the store! L-Later guys!" Kanji said as he ran off, escaping certain doom from Chie and Rise.

"I uh… have to go report into Junes for my dad! So I gotta jet, later girls!" Yosuke hesitantly said as he ran off.

"Uhhh, now what do you we do, Chie-senpai?" Rise asked.

"Do you wanna get some Steak Skewers with me then? I'll pay for both of us."

* * *

"Alright, then let's go." After purchasing the steak skewers, they sit down and discuss what happened.

"Ya know… I think it really was our fault that we got in trouble like that. Yukiko-senpai and Souji-senpai are scary when they're mad." Rise quietly said as she ate a skewer.

"Yeah… I've seen Yukiko mad, but never Souji. I can't tell who's worse to be honest."

"But Chie-senpai, do you think those two are together?" Rise asked with a bit of a frown.

"Perhaps… Yukiko hasn't told me anything about it. I would think she would have though. But why do you think so Rise-chan?"

"Well, I heard a rumor from some other first year students that those two were holding hands… They kept saying, 'I saw Souji-senpai holding Yukiko-senpai's hand the other day! He must've won the Amagi challenge, he's so cool' or 'I'm jealous of Amagi-senpai, she gets to have Seta-senpai all for herself' or something around those lines." Rise pouted at remembering the thought.

"Rise-chan, they might have just seen those two hang out more than once, that's all. Besides, you know everyone here loves to spread rumors around."

"Yeah, you may be right. I hope so…" Rise said as her sorrow continued to deepen. "But still, it's not fair! I start to like Souji-senpai and he could already be taken by Yukiko-senpai! I was never given as much of a chance before her!" Rise shouted to herself as she began to tear up a little.

"Rise-chan…"

"I'll be alright, thanks for being here Chie-senpai."

"It's alright, but if they are together. Try to be happy for them, alright?"

"Uh-huh, I know…" Rise nodded as she wiped the tears that almost fell. "Anyway, this is such a negative topic. What about you, Chie Senpai?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"What do you think of Yosuke-senpai? You two fight a lot like an angry couple." Rise giggled.

"N-No, I don't like…"

"Chie-senpai… you ain't fooling anyone, you know."

"Fine, you got me. Maybe I do like him… just a bit though."

"I knew it!" Rise giggled. "Why don't just ask him out? I'm certain he likes you too!"

"I-I doubt that."

"You'll never know until you try! Come on! Show me that spirit I always see."

"Eheh, I'll try." Chie said as she looked at the other side of the shopping district while eating another skewer. "What do you think of Kanji-kun?"

"He's very mean to me; he gets angry and all flustered sometimes for dumb reasons."

"He's a nice guy, but he just needs time to open up."

"Really? I would be repelled at someone like him, but I get this feeling there's more to him and I guess that's what gets me to keep talking to him I guess."

"Trust me, we all felt that way in the beginning, but he's just scared of rejection. Don't worry; he's a nice guy, just really sensitive despite his looks."

"Heehee, maybe you're right. I guess I should just talk to him more and see how he really is." Rise laughed as they continued to discuss boys and other topics.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hill overlooking town; the children who are normally here for the Daycare are already sent home. Souji and Yukiko are staring off at the quiet town.

"You know, the town is a lot bigger than everyone thinks it is. There's a lot to do here." Yukiko realized.

"You're right. I find Inaba more fun than Kyoto."

"I'm happy to hear you like our town Souji-kun."

"I wish I could stay here though, for more than just a year. I want to spend all of my life here. After all, it's got my family, my friends, and you Yukiko."

"Y-You're just trying to make me feel this way, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am, or perhaps I'm being honest with you." Souji smiled.

"Thank you, but why don't we sit down for a bit?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Let's go. Sit next to me alright?"

"Of course I will. Now come here." A rather eccentric Yukiko said as she was already sitting down at the picnic table.

"I know, I know." Souji chuckled as he sat right beside her without any hesitation whatsoever as he rested his head on her head and shoulder.

"You're so playful now Souji-kun." Yukiko remarked with a smile.

"It can't be helped." Souji chuckled to himself.

"You love going from the cool and collected Souji to the sweet and caring Souji, don't you?"

"Perhaps; you're the only one who gets to see that though." Souji smiled. Yukiko could only give a big smile right back at him though.

"I'm just glad we're alone together. That was irritating how they were following us around."

"I'll say, though I didn't confirm what they were suspicious of because I know you aren't ready to break it down to them yet."

"Yeah… It's bad enough some people at school saw us, I don't want the team and especially Rise-chan to get at us." Yukiko said with a darkened tone.

"Yeah, though it's going to be tough to break it down to her especially." Souji shrugged. "Don't worry though; we'll cross that bridge when we have to. For right now, let's just focus on us."

"I'd like that a lot Souji-kun." Yukiko said as she rested her head on his as well.

"You're so playful now Yukiko." Souji said as he broke into a grin.

"It can't be helped." Yukiko giggled to herself with Souji to soon follow in with his own laughter. The Fool spent what little time of the afternoon he had with his Priestess, savoring each other's presences and as they sun almost set, Souji walked Yukiko to the Inn since it wasn't too far off from the hill and went home. But as he arrived to the front of the house, Kanji was there waiting for him.

"Yo Senpai, I've been waiting for you." The Emperor said as he tilted his proud head up towards to look at the Fool directly.

"I noticed. Is there something you want to tell me?" Souji asked.

"You're not that far off. Senpai, are you really with Yukiko-senpai?"

"…I don't have to answer that." Souji rebutted.

"Well senpai, if this were any other time, I'd drop it; hell, I wouldn't have even asked, but you can't lie out of this. I saw ya holding her hand."

Souji could only cringe at that, he couldn't get out of this, even if Kanji could be bluffing, his body language was a dead giveaway.

"Senpai, I ain't trying to get ya back, embarrass ya, or nothing like that. 's my own curiosity at fault. I just don't want ya being mad at Yosuke-senpai and I. I talked with Yosuke about it after we dodged Chie-senpai and Rise's invitations to death."

"I see. Don't worry about that." Souji said with a straight face, trying to play it cool as always.

"Yosuke sent me here 'cause he was a bit afraid to see you about all this. We did our best to cover for you, but the girl's practically dragged us there. I ain't trying to make excuses, but I just wanna say I'm sorry and I'm glad for ya senpai. Don't worry, you're thing with Yukiko-senpai is safe with me. I can't speak for Yosuke-senpai though, but I promise you I won't tell a soul, 'specially Rise."

"Thank you Kanji. I gratefully appreciate that." Souji sincerely said.

"I respect you wanting to keep this under wraps and I'll try not to be a bother like today. But at some point you're gonna have to break it down to us. It'll just hurt Rise even more, y'know?"

"…You have a point there." Souji forcefully agreed. Despite his generous understanding, he didn't think of it like that. The longer he holds this back from Rise, the more she'll be hurt when she find out as her hopes of him developing an interest in her will keep climbing as time passes. It looks like he'll need to speak to Yukiko about this before deciding his next course of action. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you senpai, the last thing we need is more heart's broken. You've broken more hearts at school then me breakin' the heads of those stupid biker punks."

"That's a stretch of a comparison." Souji shrugged. "I'm surprised to see you care for her so much despite just meeting her though."

"W-Well I uh… I just don't wanna see anyone get mopey-eyed is all!"

"I see, we'll leave it at that then. You should head on home."

"Alright, 'night senpai and congrats again." Kanji said as he headed on home.

* * *

In Yukiko's room.

Yukiko was settling in and getting ready for bed when she received a phone call. She smiled and immediately answered after reading who it was that was calling.

"Good evening, Souji-kun." A perked up Yukiko greeted.

"Hello Yukiko, I want to talk to you about something." Souji said with an irked tone.

"What's wrong Souji-kun?"

"It's nothing, but Kanji was waiting for me. He wanted to apologize for what he did today, saying it was because of Rise and Chie that him and Yosuke got dragged into that whole episode, but he wanted to say sorry anyways."

"I see…" Yukiko trailed off. "Did he try to know if you and I are together?"

"…Yes." Souji couldn't have lied to her. "He brought it up and he noticed me holding your hand, so I had to tell him… but he respects our wish to keep it quiet. He swore not to say anything. I trust him on this. You have my word Yukiko."

"That's alright. Kanji-kun seems to be a lot more understanding than we give him credit for."

"Yeah; he brought up a good point though." Souji quietly said.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said that we should come clean at some point, especially in Rise's case. It would only hurt her more if we hid it any longer…" Souji trailed off. "I didn't think of that until now, I was more worried about our own feelings."

"Yeah, you're right. It looks like there's no getting around it." Yukiko sighed. "But, you're very considerate of her feelings now though. Why is that?" Yukiko asked. A hint of jealousy suddenly filled the air.

"…I just care for everyone and I don't want our relationship to hurt others. That's not why we got together, right?" Souji came clean with how he felt. He didn't want to use the title of "Leader" as an excuse.

"…You're right. I'm sorry Souji-kun. That wasn't a fair question to ask." Yukiko humbly apologized. "But I think we should plan a time to tell everyone. I honestly don't feel ready to say it right now though."

"Me neither. We'll know when the time is right. Anyway, it's late; I'll fill you in on everything else next time."

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko darted off. "Can we still talk for just a little bit longer?" Yukiko requested as she was already in her futon.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that. Alright, I may as well lie down myself. This is going be a long night, isn't it?" Souji laughed to himself as he settled into bed.

"Thank you Souji-kun…" Yukiko yawned.

"Yukiko, you sound so cute when you're sleepy." Souji complimented.

"H-Hey, don't say that! That's embarrassing…" Yukiko said as she turned red. She was thankful Souji couldn't see her right now.

"Oh, how I wish I were laying there beside you right now." Souji dreamed.

"I wish for that too somtimes. You may or may not like what I'd do to you though." Yukiko teased.

"Oh? And what might you do to me, your highness?" Souji said with a piqued interest.

"Well… I'd be a lot clingier, I'd hold you and wouldn't let go as I fall asleep on you." Yukiko said with a sweet tone.

"I wouldn't mind that. You'll think of me as you sleep right?"

"Of course! But I don't think I'd fall asleep so easily. I want to fall asleep at the same time as you, and knowing you… you're probably not sleepy yet are you?

"I'm not tired yet, I'm quite the night owl." Souji remarked.

"I see. Well, I guess would have to do _something_ about that, wouldn't I?" Yukiko said with a sensual tone.

"Oh my… and what might you do to me?" Souji caught on and immediately joined in. Despite how nonchalant he is, he's still a healthy young male.

"Well… The first thing I would do is…"

Souji and Yukiko had spent the rest of their night with an interesting conversation and the couple's conversation continued to escalate until they eventually both fell asleep to the sounds of their voices.

**AN: **YEP! It's exactly what you think they are going to do! I decided to be a tease and show off the sexual tension these two are starting to get and then just cut it off right as it's getting to the good part. I don't see a need to make a optional chapter add-on to it, but if you guys want me to write the phone sex scene as an optional chapter, let me know down below. I'm curious as to see how many of you guys are interested in seeing that. Don't forget to review as well!


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner with the Dojima Family

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this took so long to put up. But I think you will all enjoy it. Not as much as the next chapter, but this will be great as well. I've already got the draft of Ch. 9 complete. Now I just have to work on the first optional chapter. Yes, THAT one. The sex scene. I won't lie, I'm really nervous about it, but I'll do my best for you all. Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of "Our Year Together." Let me know what you think of it after you finish reading it.

Chapter 8

Pattering drops of rain can be heard on the window as Souji woke up. Usually he is a heavy sleeper, but it might be because of both the rain and the awkward position he was sleeping in led to his awakening. After adjusting himself, he took a glance at his alarm clock; the time read 3:23 A.M. It was still quite a ways until the final day of the 1st term would come. As he was about to lie down in his bed yet again to sleep, he noticed his phone was still on… in fact, it was still in a call. The person who he was talking to was still Yukiko. He made sure if she was still on the line before ending it.

"Yukiko…?" Souji whispered, fearing to disturb the ever so gentle Priestess from her always deserved rest. No response was heard and Souji was about to end his call with her when he finally got a response of some sort.

"S…Souji-kun…" Yukiko mumbled.

"Y-Yukiko…!?" Souji called out to her thinking he woke her up after all.

"Can I…" Yukiko continued. "Stay… on top?"

A rather perverted thought crossed Souji's mind, but he was likely over thinking it. It seems like she was dreaming of cuddling with him, but her prurience for him seemed to make Souji think otherwise. He couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself.

"S-Souji-kun…?" Yukiko muttered. It looked like she finally started to wake up.

"Good to see you wake up." Souji chuckled to himself. "I guess you were right when you said you would think of me as you sleep."

"Wh-What!?" A once groggy Yukiko finally snapped back into reality. "How you'd know…?"

"You seem to talk in your sleep. I could tell you were dreaming of holding me while we sleeping." Souji playfully provoked.

"…Y-you… R-Right! I was dreaming of c-cuddling with you." Yukiko quickly concluded. It seemed Souji's gut feeling was correct on what she was actually dreaming of. "Well, Souji-kun, I'll see you at school then!"

"Yukiko… stay with me just a little longer." Souji said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't about to let Yukiko get away now.

"O-Okay… just 10 minutes then." Yukiko said with a flustered tone. Souji calmed a frazzled Yukiko and spoke until they both grew tired again.

* * *

On the 30th of July. The team had just captured Mitsuo the day before and was now arrested and detained by the police. Souji had called Yukiko to check up on her.

"Hey Souji-kun…" Yukiko quietly spoke.

"What's wrong Yukiko?" A worried Souji asked.

"I'm just… still bothered about yesterday, I guess."

"About you're omelet from last night?" Souji said trying to tease and ease the tension.

"Well, that too but… that isn't what is really bothering me..." Yukiko continued to trail off.

"I see… well, tell you what, you want to come to my house for today?"

"R-Really? B-But, why do you want me to go there?"

"Well, a phone talk won't help much now, will it? I want to take care of you today. Just tell your mom you'll be out for a while; that you may not be home until around later in the evening."

"O-Okay." Yukiko agreed with wondering as to what Souji had planned.

"You know what I'll do for you right?" Souji hinted.

"M-Maybe?" Yukiko had an idea, but she was afraid to say it.

"Alright, we'll leave it at that. I'll go by the Inn at about 4:00 P.M. to pick you up. Please be ready by then."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you Souji-kun. Goodbye." Yukiko eagerly hung up as she went to inform her mother she'll be going out for a while. Eventually Souji arrived and took her to the Dojima residence.

* * *

The path to the Dojima residence.

"Yukiko, tell me what it is that's bothering you." A worried Souji asked.

"It's just… I wonder why Mitsuo had to attack everyone. I can understand for me, but why the others…?"

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you. I should have figured. It's as he said, he attacked anyone that irritated him."

"I know, but… I guess I'm just still a bit shaken up by it."

"Were you scared when we fought him?"

"…Yes. Yes I was. I was especially scared when he tried hurting you with… Fire." Yukiko said as she turned away.

"Oh, there was nothing to worry about. Black Frost kept me protected from that. He drains fire after all." Souji grinned in a way to comfort Yukiko.

"Yeah, I did notice it didn't do anything to you. I was so glad to see that." Yukiko said as she turned to grab Souji's left hand, staring at once again, the burn mark from his battle with her shadow. "You know… I still noticed you were in a bit of pain even when the fire did not hurt you."

"I'm impressed you noticed that." Souji nodded. "Occasionally it will hurt from time to time; especially when it gets really hot near there. It looks like even Black Frost couldn't stop something like that." Souji shrugged.

Yukiko only nodded in response, stopping in place before speaking. "Still, it's my fault you got hurt like that." Yukiko sulked to herself as grabbed Souji's hand and kissed his battle scar. "…I'm sorry."

Souji stared into her eyes. She was beating herself up about this. That fear of dealing with the killer had engulfed her. He had to snap her back into reality. He used his spare hand to pick her face up, now getting her to make eye contact with him. He then moved closer to her, pressing his lips against hers, stopping time around them yet again. He broke the moment, moved his lips away from hers and proceeded to speak.

"Yukiko, there is nothing to be sorry about." Souji comforted with his rarely shown smile. "You yourself did nothing wrong. I chose to fight and this scar is proof of that. I don't regret what I did for you. I never have, and I never will. So please… don't beat yourself up over it." Souji said as he reached out for another kiss to comfort a disheartened Yukiko.

She savored the feeling. Her Fool was trying his best to make her feel better, she could no longer keep these self-pitying feelings she burdened on herself. As they separated she broke out into a big smile and said, "Thank you… Souji-kun; I'm really glad you're here right now."

"I'm always here for you. Now then… let's go. I have a surprise waiting for you."

"A-A surprise for me?" A suddenly flushed Yukiko blurted.

"Yes. A surprise; I think you will enjoy it. It's something we need to do as we go on with our romantic life." Souji chuckled to himself.

"C-Can you tell me what it is?" A very red Yukiko asked curiously.

"No, because it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" A playful Souji laughed to himself again. "Oh… I see what you're thinking of," Souji teased. "I know we enjoyed what happened a few nights ago, but I didn't think it would influence your way of thinking so much. My, you're a naughty girl,"

Yukiko couldn't say anything in response, either way he'd win. She could either lie about it, saying he's just trying to make her look like she's thinking that and the embarrassment would expose it. Or… she could come clean and admit it. Either way, her facial expression was enough to give him an answer. Her face was burning red and she couldn't even look at Souji at all. She could only say, "L-Let's just hurry to your house."

* * *

The Dojima residence; 5:30 P.M.

Souji told Yukiko to wait outside for something and Souji walked in all alone.

"Welcome home, Big Bro!" An even livelier Nanako greeted. "Is today the day?"

"Yes it is Nanako." Souji smiled. "You made sure dinner was okay while I was gone, right?"

"Of course I did Big Bro!" Nanako's happiness was beaming. Yukiko could feel her happiness from just standing outside the house.

"Alright, you can come in now!" Souji signaled a puzzled Yukiko to enter the house.

"Welcome Big Sis!" Nanako shouted as she ran towards Yukiko and gave her a warm hug.

"Oh uh, thank you Nanako-chan." Yukiko smiled despite being caught off guard.

"Welcome back Souji." A grumbling Dojima came from his room wondering what was with all the noise. "Ah… Hello Amagi-san." Dojima greeted with a slightly darkened tone seeing a surprising visit from Yukiko.

"Good evening Dojima-san." Yukiko replied.

"Souji, just what are you planning right now?" A somewhat shocked Dojima asked.

"Well… you said it yourself that you would have to meet her like this one day. So… why not now? Nanako and I are still making a big dinner for tonight. So why not invite Yukiko?

"Man… I am not ready for this. This is gonna be a hassle." Dojima shrugged.

"Daaaaad!" Nanako shouted as she smacked Dojima on his leg.

"H-Hey! I know Nanako, I should be happy. Don't worry, I am." Dojima said as he broke out into a smile.

"You two wash up and sit down. Yukiko and I will finish up dinner and get it ready." Souji politely ordered.

The Dojimas sat down at the table waiting as the new couple began working on dinner… well Souji did and Yukiko only watched, handing him anything he needed.

"Souji-kun…was with what you were planning all along?" Yukiko asked with a rather embarrassed look on her face.

"Maybe; I thought this would help make you feel better." Souji smirked.

"This wasn't what I had in mind at all!" Yukiko blurted in a hushed tone.

"Oh… would you like to share to me and the Dojimas just what you had in mind then?" Souji whispered, boldly called her out.

"Th-That's…!" Yukiko dared not say what she had in mind, ESPECIALLY in front of the Dojimas.

"Well, you do need to actually meet Uncle like this. Don't worry, I'm here for you. So don't get scared."

"I'm not…" Yukiko trailed off.

"Liar." Souji cut her off.

"…You got me. Alright then, I'll try my best, but… can I sit next to you?"

"Of course you will. Now it's just about time. I wish us good luck."

Yukiko and Souji set up dinner and sat next to each other across from Dojima and Nanako.

"So uh… are you two getting along okay?" Dojima bluntly asked, trying to think of ways to start the conversation.

"Of course we are." Souji replied.

"I see… How about you Amagi-san, you think you're getting along with Souji okay?"

Yukiko only nodded in response. She was being more of the silent type than Souji usually was. He could feel how intimidated she was by being around the locally infamous Hard-Boiled Detective. Souji put his hand over hers for to dismiss any worry and assure he's there for her. Dojima was of course, unable to see that.

"Dad, don't scare her!" Nanako pouted. It seems even someone her age could figure out the atmosphere.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to come off like that." Dojima said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright." Yukiko replied trying to smile. "Dojima-san, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Not this again." Dojima laughed to himself. "I can only tell you what I told Souji when he asked me that. I'm just as it looks; I'm a simple country detective living with his daughter. You both are interested in the strangest things."

"Um…" Nanako cut in. "Yukiko, is it alright if I can call you Big Sis?" Nanako asked after the eagerness from the couple's arrival left her. It seems she said that spontaneously without actually having Yukiko's confirmation about it.

"Of course you may Nanako-chan!" Yukiko nodded.

"Thank you Yukiko, um, I mean Big Sis!" Nanako said as her usual joy had finally come back to her.

The dinner had an awkward vibe throughout it for quite some time, with bits and pieces of conversation until Yukiko brought up a certain topic.

"Um, Dojima-san; is it true you know my parents when you were in High School?"

"Yeah, those were the days…" Dojima reminisced. "I remember we would all use to hang out and talk all the time, though I usually hung out with your father Akio more. Your mother usually liked to speak to Souji's mother all the time; in fact, it's thanks to Souji's mom you're parents fell for each other."

"Really? How did it happen? Mother never really told me how she met my father aside from saying they both went to the same school." A now curious Yukiko continued to listen to Dojima's story.

"Well… it happened at around… the time of the culture festival." Dojima remembered. "Our class had just finished its event and Kaede wanted to confess her feelings to Akio, but was afraid to do so. Then my sister had done a little snooping using her position as Student Council President. Akio was the Treasurer at the time, so she had spoken to him quite often, so it was easy with her persuading to get the info she wanted out of him. My sis was quite expressive back in the day." Dojima chuckled. "On the 2nd day of the Culture Festival, She practically staged Akio and Kaede meeting one another. I wasn't there when it happened, but your mom just confessed to him and then they were officially a couple from that day forth."

"Wow, that's just… I'm surprised to hear that. Did your mother ever tell you about this, Souji-kun?" Yukiko looked at Souji with gleaming eyes.

"…No. She never really told me about her past." Souji muttered as he looked the other way.

"Ah… I see. Dojima-san, are there any other stories about you and my parents?"

"Oh yeah, I got plenty of stories of our escapades from back in the day."

Everyone listened to Dojima's stories until Nanako grew tired and fell asleep. Souji then walked Yukiko to the bus stop to see her off.

"Yukiko, did you enjoy today's dinner?" Souji asked.

"I did! It tasted really good." Yukiko complimented

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I meant how it was talking to Dojima."

"Well… it was scary talking to him, even with you and Nanako-chan there. But I had a lot of fun in the end." Yukiko smiled.

"That's really good to hear; maybe we can do that again next time."

"Yeah, I think so too." Yukiko nodded in agreement as the bus had arrived.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Good night Yukiko." Souji smiled.

"Good night Souji-kun." She said as she reached for a good night kiss from him and got onto the bus.

* * *

August 6th. The rainy weather kept everyone from doing their usual activities. Souji was off running errands and the girls had a study group at Kanji's house for their scooter licenses. They brought Yosuke to help and Kanji was to assist in reviewing and making sure they stick to studying.

"Man, you girls are dead set on passing this, aren't you?" Yosuke remarked.

"Yeah, we are!" Chie yelled. "If we don't get our licenses on the first try, this summer is done for!"

"Yeah I know, I know. Anyway, any of you girls up for snacks? I'm going to Shiroku to get something for myself."

Yosuke got some snacks and returned to hear an interesting conversation. He remained outside the living room door to listen in on what was happening.

"Yukiko-senpai, it's about time you told us!" Rise shouted.

"T-Told you what?" Yukiko stuttered, trying to feign ignorance.

"You know what I mean! You're relationship with Souji-senpai." Rise pressured. "We're all curious, y'know. Right, Chie-senpai? Right, Kanji?"

Chie did not say anything. She couldn't even look at Yukiko. She knew it wasn't her business, but her curiosity could not be denied. Kanji only took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rise, you shouldn't pry like that. What Souji and Yukiko-senpai do ain't our business." Kanji once again, tried to cover for the couple.

"But Kanjiiii! You know you want to know as well. You aren't denying it!"

"Th-that ain't it!" Kanji already knew, but couldn't say much due to the fear of slipping up.

"Well, what is it Yukiko-senpai?" Rise continued to put pressure Yukiko.

"I…" Yukiko didn't have much to say. She was on the verge of admitting what exactly her relationship with Souji was.

Things were not looking good. Yosuke had to intervene. "Alright, that's enough. Rise, just stop already, you're scaring Yukiko. Didn't we already promise not to act like this again?" Yosuke calmly blurted out.

Rise could not say anything; she could only look at everyone else to see their reactions. Chie was turned around, still shocked at Yosuke's presence. Yukiko was looking the other way, as if contemplating something. Kanji could only give a defensive glare at Rise. His glance seemed to tell her to just "drop this." Rise only looked down in response to Kanji's stare.

"I'm… sorry senpai." Rise said as she continued to stare at the floor. A suddenly awkward air filled the room and silence reared its head for a time.

"C'mon guys, lighten up. I brought snacks for everyone. I even got Animal Crackers as well, so who wants to help me find the penguin?" Yosuke suddenly suggested

"Ooh, I want to find the penguin!" Rise agreed, losing her melancholic tone.

"Dude, you still owe me from back at the camping trip! I'll be the one to find the penguin this time, damnit!" Kanji shouted.

The tension from earlier had eased and from there on, the studying went on without a hitch.

* * *

Later at night. In Yukiko's room.

Yukiko sighed after arriving in her room and turned on her phone. There was a missed call from Souji which seemed to have been recent. She left her phone off so she could study in peace, but she immediately called Souji to see what was wrong.

"There you are. I tried to call you earlier, but it went straight to voicemail." Souji answered.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yukiko firmly nodded in apology.

"It's quite alright. Anyway, Kanji told me what happened. Are you alright?" Souji asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Though I almost confessed to everyone had Yosuke not intervened and ended it." Yukiko sighed.

"That girl…" Souji trailed off. "Well, it looks like we'll need to tell them at some point, it seems." Souji shrugged.

"Yeah…" Yukiko too trailed off. "Oh, Souji-kun… can I go somewhere with on Monday?"

"Sure. Where do you wish to Yukiko?" A curious Souji listened.

"I want to go to… you're room."

**Another Note: **You thought this was going to be the MAX out scene? Nope, it's next chapter. Promise! I wanted to prolong it just a little bit longer, but don't worry you will all enjoy the MAX out scene and it's optional sex scene definitely. Tell me what you all think of this chapter. Reviews are always welcome, and I'll see you all next chapter! Take care and stay gold.


	9. Chapter 9 Max SLink: Priestess

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, I've been working on the optional scene and other times I was just too busy or too distracted to work on this. I apologize. But I can say you all may enjoy this short, yet SUPER SWEET chapter. Here's Ch. 9 of "Our Year Together" Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was the long awaited day. Souji had been waiting for this. Perhaps not the day specifically, but today was the day Yukiko was going to his room. He's already been to hers, so it would be only fair for her to see his; however, he had been long anticipating this for some reason. There was something that he felt Yukiko deserved to know.

Yukiko on the other hand was already waiting at their rendezvous point, where they usually meet up on days off from school, the bookstore. She too, had been waiting for this. Today was the day she was to see his room. And, the day she would confess her true feelings to him. Not as romantic interests, but that of love. Yes; she had finally realized she didn't just like him, she has fallen in love with him. She herself was not sure what triggered her interests to spike up to that point, but she could feel it in her heart and that was all that mattered.

Souji had already arrived for her, but she was still deep in thought, planning on how to tell him that she did not notice his presence.

"Oh… Souji-kun." Yukiko caught on while in a bit of a surprise. "Haha… I feel kind of embarrassed. D-Do you want to go somewhere?" She was in so much of a surprise it looked like she forgot where she wanted to go.

"Of course." Souji nodded.

"O-Okay. Thank goodness." Yukiko sighed in relief. "U-Umm! Well… If it's okay with you, umm…" Yukiko trailed off while there was an awkward pause for a moment. "I-I want to go to… your room." A very embarrassed Yukiko finally mustered up her courage and requested to Souji. It was much more nerve-wracking to say that in person than over the phone.

Souji only nodded and walked her to his home while holding her hand, making small talk along the way.

* * *

Souji's room. Dojima was still at work and Nanako went to visit one of her friends from school today.

Yukiko's eyes began exploring everything about his room. Analyzing anything she found to her interest.

"So… this is your room." Yukiko talked aloud to herself before going silent. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look around… It's just that this is the first time I've been to a boy's room." Yukiko apologized as she looked around again while trying to think of something else to say.

"Oh, you sleep on a futon, I see. I use a futon, too…" Yukiko said as she closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Umm, sorry… I don't know what to talk about…"

"Is the futon good with you?" Souji jokingly asked.

"Huh?" Yukiko gasped wondering what Souji meant, but it seemed the joke had eluded her. "Oh, do y-y-you mean to sit? Anywhere is fine… I-I'm… fine with anything. You don't need to worry about me." Yukiko said as her face grew bright red. The two sat down on the couch where Souji usually reads his books in his free time and relaxed for a bit.

"Oh, yes. I'm still studying, cooking, and working on job licenses. I don't plan to leave anymore, but I thought I might as well. ...I'm glad I realized sooner." Yukiko said as she looked down with a smile. If I'd struck out on my own, I know I would have regretted it." Yukiko then turned her head to look back at Souji. "I wanted to become completely self-sufficient. But I think I was being presumptuous. I have the inn, I have my family, and I have the waitresses and chefs… I am who I am now because I was raised by such a kind group. When I think of it that way, my problems aren't just my own. That's why… I'm going to stay here… by my own will."

"That's good, I'm happy to hear you say that." As Souji says that, everything fades to black. Only Yukiko stands before him and her Persona appears behind her. She has overcome her weakness and her Persona has been reborn. Konohana Sakuya has transfigured into Amaterasu. And then everything went back to its original state. They were sitting on the couch again still looking at each other.

"This is… my new power…?" Yukiko questioned to herself. "The power you've shown to me… Power I will treasure." Yukiko accepted as she stood up again with Souji to follow. "I want you to have this." She handed Souji a Shrine Charm. "It's a charm from the shrine… to protect you."

"You'll protect me." Souji responded.

"I want to, but…" Yukiko smiled sadly. "I'm staying here… This charm will protect you in my place. Then… we'll always be together." Yukiko said as her voice trembled and face turned red again.

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko said as she grew quiet again for a moment. "I love you."

Yukiko confessed her pure and simple love to Souji. The bond between the two had reached a strong level. It could not be broken.

"Umm… Sh-Sheesh… Don't stare so much at me." Yukiko smiled as her face continued to glow red. Souji then walked up to her and gave her a warm embrace, leaving a surprised Yukiko completely off guard.

"Yukiko… I love you too…" Souji confessed.

"I'm… so happy to hear you say that to me Souji-kun." Yukiko smiled as she accepted him. This was the closest she's ever been to him. She savored every bit of this moment, from feeling the beat of his own heart against her chest, to his city-like scent; everything.

"Yukiko… I wanted to express my love for you for a while as well, but there was something else I want to say."

"What do you want to tell me?" Yukiko said as she continued to hold him, as if she did not want him to let go of her.

"You… got through to me. Your warmth, care, and love reached through and melted the ice that encircled my heart. I always pushed people away all my life. Because I knew I would leave them one day, I thought they would forget about me, and I would feel the pain of losing them; I feared that, so I just never bothered with anyone." Souji confided. "When I came here and met everyone though, that mind set I always had begun to change. When I met you and grew to love you, it went away. Now I think, 'It's alright now to care. I will always have people to come back to. I'll never forget them and they… will never forget me.' I have you to thank for making me feel this way. Thank you Yukiko, I love you so much."

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm glad… to hear that." Yukiko couldn't say much to that indeed. This was the first time he had revealed a weakness of his to anyone, but unlike other people, she would never exploit that, instead she would help him overcome it, just like he did with her own. "Then I help you get through this just like you helped me?"

"I'd love that. Especially because it's you who will be helping me." Souji smiled as held Yukiko tighter as the moment grew more loving and silent.

"Can I say it again…?" Yukiko suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course you can… as many times as you want." Souji confirmed.

"Souji-kun… I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, this chapter was very short. But don't worry the optional chapter(WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX SCENES, I totally respect your reasons for not wanting to) will be up either tomorrow night or the day after. I hope you all go easy on me with this since it's my real first time writing one of these. Anyway, tell me what you think of Souji confessing the shadow parts of his heart to Yukiko or just about the whole chapter in general. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 9 Optional Sex Scene

**Author's Note(PLEASE READ): **Okay here's the first sex scene, Note that you do NOT need to read this. It's optional and will not contain any significant moments to the plot. I totally respect why some of you may not wish to read this. I used to be that way too. Anyway, to those who DO intend to read this, go easy on me in the reviews, this is my first real attempt at a sex scene(I tried once when I RPed with a friend, didn't go well with her and eventually the whole RP thing just dropped so I never got to finish it please don't judge me!) so spare me of the brutal reviews for now. And actually, I'd rather you PM me the reviews so those who do not wish to see the sex scene read parts about it(If that makes sense) if they read other reviews about the story. Anyway, thanks for understanding and here's the 1st optional scene to "Our Year Together" Hope you enjoy it! Oh and look forward to Ch. 10!

Chapter 9.5(Optional Sex scene)

"I love you." Yukiko said again as she continued to be in Souji's embrace. She then reached out for a passionate kiss. She could feel his love just as he feels hers. They kissed and kissed until Yukiko gently moved him, making him plop onto his couch with her in tow. Souji did not mind Yukiko's bold move; He let her be in control for the time being. Yukiko sat on top of him, continuing to do as she pleased with him. This was a new side of her that neither Souji nor Yukiko herself would expect. The humble Priestess was surprisingly a lot more assertive than Souji would think she can be.

Souji enjoyed this wild side of hers, but it was time he lived up to his status and take command. He pulled her in closer and gave her a sensual kiss on her neck and Yukiko couldn't help but give off a whimper, as if wanting more than that. The atmosphere was changing and a unique mood was setting in; it was unfamiliar to both of them, but they could tell what might happen. As Souji continued to savor Yukiko, she felt something beneath her.

"What's this, hmm?" Yukiko questioned playfully.

Souji was quiet after hearing her say that, with his own face starting to turn a bit on the red side like Yukiko's face. He had two options. Either he could take action with these events or do nothing and see what happens naturally. Before Souji could answer, Yukiko placed one finger over his lips, as if intending to prevent him from speaking.

"Well… I know what to do." A mischievous Yukiko snickered as she took Souji in yet again. She took another kiss from him, except more than you think. She let her tongue run through his teeth, going in for more of a taste this time.

Souji retorted by placing his hand on her slender figure, and slyly moving underneath her jet black shirt, comprehending her frame. She did not mind this, but countered with one hand trying to unbutton his shirt, while the other was continuing to ensnare the Fool in her passionate ambitions.

It seemed every time Souji would step up, Yukiko would counter with something to him which felt ten times greater. It was as if they were both at war with each other, trying to prove who can love and satisfy the other more. It was time he stopped playing around and did something more forward. He reached under her skirt and pried for a feel, and Yukiko gave off a faint moan.

"It's my turn now Yukiko." Souji softly exclaimed as he laid Yukiko on his couch, changing positions; he was now on the offensive. He began by reaching out for a deep kiss, almost mimicking her, while his hands explored her smooth shoulders. Yukiko could only tug at his shirt upward, only hinting at what she wanted. Souji only nodded and replied as he took his casual summer shirt off and Yukiko could see his well built chest. It was thanks to the TV World, training with Chie, and his time in Sports club that helped him achieve this form. Souji only modestly rubbed the side of his neck and shifted his view away from Yukiko for a bit, feeling a slight hint of embarrassment.

Yukiko's face then took a discomforted look as she spotted something familiar, that burn mark from his fight against her shadow. Its darkened shape stood out more now that he had his light toned body.

"Don't worry; I'm not bothered by it as much, but… I'd like to atone for that." Yukiko weakly smiled as she reached out to pull his arm in and gave the burn mark a kiss. She wasn't blaming herself like last time, so Souji did not quarrel to her comment. She wanted to just make up for it, even though she herself didn't give Souji his memento of that battle. She returned the favor by removing all the clothes that lay atop her torso, revealing more of herself.

Souji could only stare in amazement as he observed her flawless body. She already had this angelic grace flow through her in their daily lives, but this was just… divine. She was a Goddess in Souji's eyes. She could even rival Venus herself. But Souji could no longer just stare in awe. He took action and began to savor her. His fingers began to run down her ivory-complexioned figure and he took her in closer, teasing her chest, her bare bosom being played with led to a reaction. She let a whimper escape her lips while she tried to hide her face and blush all over it. Souji only smirked to himself and moved downward to her legs. Souji kissed the top of her foot and moved upward from there, cherishing all that he passed by and he reached where her skirt is. He had an idea of what to do, but gazed at Yukiko, whose face was still red with embarrassment. She only nodded in response, granting Souji permission to continue.

Souji pulled down her skirt and let instincts take over. He moved up to reach for another kiss to show gratitude for this occasion, while his hand began to tease her entrance. She only moaned in response, with a flushed face, but she purred for more. Souji couldn't help but comply. He stared into her darkened grey eyes, which could tell her what she wanted right now. She looked ready thanks to Souji's arousing methods.

"Is the futon good with you?" Souji asked. Yukiko only nodded lightly in response, almost feeling embarrassed to even answer his question. Souji prepared the futon rather quickly and gently laid Yukiko on it. He unbuckled his belt and removed his dark khaki pants and tossed them onto the couch where the rest of the clothes laid. Souji assumed a leading position, laying his lips on hers. While this moment happened, a sly Yukiko moved her smooth hands to remove what minimal clothing Souji had left, leaving him pleasantly surprised. Souji only gave off a light laugh before speaking, "My, you are the dangerous one."

Yukiko only giggled in response to him saying that. Her bold move gave fruition to the precise response she expected from him. She pulled him in closer for another deep kiss, with her soft hands digging through his well groomed grey hair. A passionate atmosphere had enveloped Souji's room and the mood was right. The timing couldn't have been any better either. Souji's Uncle and little sister Nanako were still out and would not be home for about five to six hours, maybe even more for Dojima's case. Even though the Fool could easily tell what she wanted, he had to ask Yukiko if she was ready for this just for the assurance.

"Yukiko…" Souji was hesitant to ask, but Yukiko cut him off.

"It's alright Souji-kun. I want… to feel your love. Can you do that for me?" Yukiko gently asked; destroying any bit of worry Souji had left.

"Of course; I promise you I'll be gentle." Souji smirked, yet meant what he said.

Souji teased her with his manhood to excite her precious spot and she gave a soft moan in response and wrapped her arms around him, preparing for what would soon happen. Souji took a breath before slowly sliding it inside her. Without even a second to pass, Yukiko tried to hold back a yelp of pain and held Souji very tight. When Souji reached as far as he could, he took that moment to pause, using this chance to ensure his lover had recovered from the sharp pain. Yukiko read the troubled expression on Souji's face and faintly giggled.

"I'm alright. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Yukiko assured as she took another kiss from him.

Souji then restarted, moving at a slow tempo to play it safe. Even at this speed, Yukiko purred in response to Souji's course of action, except this time she was not holding back her voice. She no longer had any fears for this moment. Souji was at his closest to her and she was wrapped around him, she had no need to cage herself any longer. Souji took note of this and began to speed up the pace of his penetration.

Her moans had become more sensual and their level of volume grew slightly than before thanks to this choice. Souji had enjoyed this as well; his own moans reaching to her which in turn made her more aroused as they continuously exchanged their sounds of love to one another. Souji dove in to her neck, kissing it to throw Yukiko into a state of ecstasy. She began to grow louder in response to this, as if hinting she may be at a climaxing point. Souji greedily savored the sounds, but returned the favor with his own causing Yukiko to fall into pure bliss.

She wanted more of his passionate love and stole a kiss from him. She whimpered for even more from him. Souji understood this and began to pick up the tempo even more, making Yukiko's voice ascend higher than it had ever gone before. Her body was responding to this instinctively by ensnaring Souji with her legs while moaning for more. Their fiery passionate love for one another was blazing at its strongest. Yukiko began repeating his name aloud, with Souji to repeat hers in response.

"S-Souji-kun…! I'm…!" Yukiko attempted shouting as she was nearing her climaxing point. Souji pulled her in closer, as if giving her an embrace for comfort which only drove her all the more closer to reaching the end and for him as well. The Priestess' voice grew at its highest as she could feel Souji swell inside her. She herself had tightened around him as her arms clenched around Souji's back. She did not want to let him go and just pulled him closer for a deep kiss. It felt as if time itself had stood still for this very moment, allowing them to savor it to the fullest.

Their strength had been leaving them. Souji moved off of her so he may lay right beside to her. Yukiko turned her head to the opposite side of Souji as her eyes were trying to close, but she wanted to say at least something before she would fall asleep.

"S-Souji-kun… Can I say it again?" Yukiko sleepily asked.

Souji turned to face her despite how she was looking away. Souji placed a thin blanket on top of each other and wrapped his arm around her, then answering before he too would fall asleep, "Of course you can. Say it many times as you want to."

"Souji-kun… I love you." Yukiko mumbled as her eyes began to shut.


	11. Chapter 10 Summer Festival

**Author's Note: **It's felt like forever since I uploaded a chapter. I was gone for two days visiting my mom and I kept having some serious writer's block. But I was able to pull through! Enjoy the surprise that happens midchapter! And as another note, yes this is picking up after the sex scene. Don't worry, no nudity or stuff is mentioned here. You didn't miss out on anything important from the chapter as I promised. Btw, the first REAL Persona 4 Golden event starts here! The 2nd day at the Summer Festival! You can take Chie or Yukiko if you are in a relationship with either of them by this day or Rise by default. So it's a nice touch. Anyway, I took the liberty of cutting down on dialogue I felt that wasn't too important, I'm certain you won't mind that.(Hopefully) So... here's Ch. 10 of "Our Year Together" Hope you like it!

Chapter 10

The Cicadas could be heard despite the sun barely starting to set. Souji had started to wake up to the irritating noise, but he was fine nonetheless. He still had his Priestess wrapped up in his arm, now facing him and she was still sleeping. Perhaps she was a heavy sleeper, even more than Souji himself. He dared to not disturb her, simply brushing her locks of hair that obstructed his view of her face, smiled and drifted off yet again.

About another hour had passed and Yukiko had woken up; facing Souji and gazed at his sleeping face. He looked so gentle in her eyes; she couldn't help but give him a kiss on his forehead. Souji's eyes twitched in response to this and they slowly opened. Yukiko did not wish for him to wake up, but it was getting late and at least Nanako would be arriving soon. Souji only pulled Yukiko even closer. Both their bodies felt warm, and neither of them minded this. Both wished to stay this way for just a little longer, but it couldn't last forever. Eventually they had to get ready to go; Yukiko needed to be home or else suspicions could be raised. Souji walked Yukiko, who was holding his arm most of the way through, back to the Inn. August 8th was a day neither of them would forget.

* * *

Time had passed and it was the 21st of August; the 2nd day at the Festival. Souji had received a call from Yukiko, asking if he could go with her alone. He had of course agreed to this and promised to wait in front the entrance for her.

At the Amagi Inn; Yukiko was getting dressed in her Violet Yukata that she wore the day before. It was much more difficult to put without the help of Chie or Rise. She had kept it a secret from them still and the people at the Inn that she was to go out again to the festival. Despite the protests she kept to herself, she was able to dress herself successfully and had sneaked out to the festival, only getting noticed right as she left the door, which by that time it was too late for anyone to make a comment or question her sudden choice to leave.

As for Souji, he simply called his Uncle telling him that he'd be gone during the evening. Dojima understood quite easily for some reason and said he'd be there early so Nanako would not be alone. He arrived at the exact time, eager to go visit the shrine with Yukiko and to just see her again. He had been very busy for the whole week helping Yosuke out at Junes, so he spent almost no time with her. The only chance he had spoken with her was over the phone, nearly drained from a hard day's work at Junes. She had spoken with him to comfort the Fool through the rough day and to make sure he was alright, but he did promise to make up for that; though she said it was alright, he insisted that he would spend a day with her in the near future. This visit however, did not count in Souji's mind, but it would be a good start. Yukiko arrived shortly after Souji reached the meet-up point.

"Sorry for making you come out again, even though we went yesterday. I know I'm being selfish. But I was frustrated that I couldn't say anything yesterday." Yukiko spoke with a saddened tone. "Meaning… well… When I suggested we walk in pairs… I wanted to be with you…" Yukiko quietly admitted as she blushed. Souji only smiled in response to hear her admit this. "Aaaaanyway!" Yukiko shifted trying to change the mood. "Thank you… I'm happy you came." She appreciated as they walked to the offering box.

The upbeat festival music could be heard despite being a bit far from all the stands as Souji and Yukiko had approached shrine to make their wishes and present their offerings.

"First, we'll go make a wish. What are you going to wish for?" Yukiko curiously asked as she tilted her head towards Souji, with an expected look.

"I wish to become closer to you." Souji smiled.

"Oh… I wished to become closer to you too. And that's what I wish for yesterday…" Yukiko sheepishly said as they both presented their offerings to the shrine. The couple walked out after sending their prayers, but was stopped after Yukiko was called out by the man in charge of the Candy Apple Stand. It seemed she must know him through work at the Inn.

"You came to visit me again! And who is this? Is he your boyfriend? My, you've grown up, Yuki-chan." The old man jokingly teased.

"Hey! Stop saying that!" Yukiko said with a flustered look.

"Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret! Well, how about a sweet and tart candied apple to share with your man here? It'll make a great summer memory!" The man advertised.

"Memories…?" Yukiko said while staring at Souji, then turning red like the candy apples. "All right… One, please." Yukiko asked.

"Whoa! One apple for the two of you? You love birds!" The man joked.

"N-No! Fine! I'll get two, then! Yukiko stuttered as the man grinned and proceeded to get the candy apples for the couple. "He totally manipulated me, didn't he…? But I guess we've got something do now, so let's go see all the other stands once we've eaten."

After enjoying the sweet candy apples, they agreed to see all of the other stands. Yukiko suggested ordering the Okonomiyaki. She remarked on how surprised Rise was when she ordered one and asked Souji if he would help her eat it, noting that it would be the first time someone would help her eat something that wasn't from the Inn or Chie.

They tried the fish catching game next and it reminded Yukiko of a time when she was younger that she caught a fish that grew to be over twenty centimeters. After playing the game, they turned in the only two lottery tickets they had earned and the man in charge of the lottery game brought the lottery box. Both drew and won a prize each. The man remarks on how lucky both are at winning and began to state their prizes.

"The Boyfriend here wins second prize! Let's see, all that's left in the second prize tier is… Whoa, he won a night for two at the Matsu Room at the Amagi Inn!" The man exclaimed. Yukiko only softly groaned at this, but the man continued on. "And a photograph of the young okami!"

"WHAT!?" Yukiko exploded in response to this.

"I heard some fine volunteers took the picture during the ruckus last spring." The worker commented.

"They aren't 'fine volunteers!' I'll take that 'prize,' I'm confiscating this picture!" Yukiko ordered with a look of jealousy and anger on her face. The man complied and gave Souji the prize Yukiko would have won, a book called "The Divine Way."

Souji took Yukiko away to the entrance of the Shrine to get her to calm down. Eventually she calmed herself down and planned to head back home.

"When I go home, the people at the Inn are going to make fun of me again…" Yukiko pouted. "Chie would always come over before a festival so we could help each other with our kimonos, but I left by myself today… But, I'm so happy we could come together. Let's come again someday." Yukiko as she was about to head back to the Inn when her phone went off. Her mother had called her saying she heard what happened about the whole room incident. Yukiko explained and Kaede came up with an idea.

"Well then, how about you let Souji-chan stay for the night then! We wouldn't like to let this prize go to waste!" She suggested loudly. Souji could hear her from where she was standing.

W-What!? Don't drag Souji-kun unless he-"

"I wouldn't mind." Souji bluntly cut in.

"S-Souji-kun…!" Yukiko was surprised to see quickly he agreed to this. Souji walked a bit away to leave Yukiko to plan out what would happen so he may make a phone call of his own. He had to tell Dojima that he would be staying at the Amagi Inn.

"Is that so?" Dojima spoke to himself. "Well, that's fine. Just be here before evening tomorrow since I have to work late… And by the way, I had a feeling this would happen, but just in case, check your back pocket. It's something you may need in case… well never mind. See you tomorrow." Dojima abruptly ended the call with an awkward tone. Souji did what he suggested and checked his back pocket. Inside he found something he wouldn't expect Dojima to put; a condom. Souji only gave a big sigh and quickly put it back. It seemed he had put that in the back pocket while the clothes were hung up to dry this morning. Yukiko approached Souji with blush on her face saying that they should head to the Inn immediately.

* * *

On the road to the Amagi Inn; Yukiko was holding onto Souji yet again as they walked through the darkness.

"You're glad this happened, aren't you Yukiko?" Souji teased.

"…Yes I am. You could read me like an open book, can't you? I bet you are too though." Yukiko tried to retort back.

"Of course I am. I get to spend a night with a woman I love; why would I not be happy?" Souji stated nonchalantly but eventually a smile broke free and Yukiko only gave him a pressuring glance. "You can read me like an open book, can't you?" Souji shrugged.

"Sheesh, you always try to play it cool, aren't you?" Yukiko pouted.

"But that's why you love me don't you?" Souji chuckled.

"Of course, but it's more than just that." Yukiko smiled as she held Souji's arm more tightly. "W-Well… here we are, but… it's not fair. It's your turn to actually meet Mother like this and yet I'm the only one who's nervous. It should be you." Yukiko frowned.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Souji chuckled to himself.

"H-Hey… Don't tease me like that. Sometimes you're too confident." Yukiko said as she turned red. It was hard to spot since it was nighttime.

"Is that you're way of saying 'thank you' to me. That too is cute. Everything about you I love." Souji assured as he took Yukiko in a warm embrace. "Don't worry; I'm positive we'll be alright." Yukiko only buried her face in Souji's chest, trying to hide what fear of Souji making a bad impression to her mother and the Inn's staff she had left and let it melt away in his warmth and care.

She knew her lover was confident that things would go smoothly, however she was still worried. Not about him and her anymore, but what her mother had planned. Yukiko thought to herself that her mother must be planning something, but all she could do for now was hope she was over thinking things. Both continued to stand still in front of the Inn; staring into each other's eyes to see if they were ready for this. Both gave a simple nod and Yukiko let go of her Fool.

"Alright; let's go. Mother is waiting for us." Yukiko spoke firmly. Souji opened the door and they had entered the locally infamous Inn.

"Welcome new couple!" Two familiar ladies formally welcomed and bowed gracefully before the two. It was Kaede and Kasai; the two must have been waiting for the young couple for quite some time. Souji could only try to smile at the two in response while Yukiko groaned to herself, concealing her embarrassed self behind Souji.

"Oh we could've been much worse, you know." Kasai spoke. "We considered having the whole Inn's staff to join us on this!" Kasai laughed with Kaede to soon follow. Sure enough, Yukiko's prediction was on the mark, her mom had indeed been planning for this.

"Yukiko, prepping the room is taking more time than it should be, so why don't you take Souji to your room until its ready?" Kaede suggested. Yukiko simply nodded and escorted Souji to her room.

She had avoided making physical contact with Souji like she usually would since there were prying eyes watching them from time to time as she advanced through the halls. Workers at the Inn would simply smile and nod at Souji, with the occasional "Welcome" or "Congratulations" to the new couple. They had arrived at her room and Yukiko hastily opened it and her expression quickly changed. The room itself was fine; however, one key thing was different. Her futon was replaced with another one that would fit two people.

"Mother…!" Yukiko grumbled to herself as she felt embarrassed at the sight of it.

"I don't mind this at all." Souji calmly stated. Yukiko eyes widened at his response, shocked at him saying that out loud. Yukiko shrugged and she shut the door behind her almost slamming it and sat down by her recently bought table with Souji. The two discussed the festival, the scooter license test, and other things until a familiar silhouette had approached Yukiko's door. Kasai had arrived to check up on Yukiko and her guest. She had said that Kaede wishes to have a light dinner with them. Yukiko only glanced at Souji, which he had agreed to this, so Kasai began to escort them to one of the smaller dinner rooms in the Inn.

Kasai was stopped by what looked like to be a chef saying he needed help with prepping the dinner. Kasai had apologized and went off, telling Yukiko and Souji to wait in the lobby for her to return. Yukiko could see the curiosity on Souji's face; she was curious as well. She decided to take Souji to the kitchen to see what was going on. As they entered they began hearing the conversation between the chef and Kasai.

"…I see. So the head chef has the night off then?" Kasai asked.

"Yes ma'am. We gave him the night off so he may enjoy the Summer Festival, but he must've taken the cookbook with him. The things Kaede-san asked me to make are some things I have never made before on my own. Forgive me." The young chef bowed as he apologized.

"It's alright, I understand. Perhaps I'll have to ask Kaede if it's fine if you can make something-" Kasai was suggesting as she turned back, noticing the couple at the kitchen door. "Oh, Yuki-chan, you know you're not supposed to bring other people here, I understand you are worried, but rules are rules." Kasai said with a somewhat unsettled tone, noticing Souji was standing tall behind Yukiko.

Yukiko explained her concern over what was wrong and assured she did not mean to cause alarm. Yukiko offered her support, but Kasai rejected the offer hastily.

"Well then, may I help?" Souji requested.

"Um, excuse me, but who may you be dear guest?" The young chef humbly asked. Souji properly introduced himself and asked for the chef's name. "Forgive me, my name is Masato Yoshida, I come from Kyoto like you. I'm a first year in college studying for cooking. I just got into cooking late in my second year in high school. I moved here from Kyoto for reasons I can't say." Masato said as he looked downward. "But the Inn took me as an apprentice cook, so I can actually work on my studies even after I'm through with college for the day. As you've noticed, there are still many things I must learn. So if Kasai-san is fine with it, then grab an apron and wash up so you can join. Is that fine with you, Kasai-san?"

"Hmm… since everyone else is busy, I guess I can exempt it this time. But Souji-san, you're a guest, are you sure you wish to do this?" Kasai asked one last time for assurance.

"I would like to." Souji calmly replied.

"Very well, I'll tell Kaede this. Yuki-chan, may you stay here with Souji-san and Masato-san?" Yukiko simply nodded as Kasai left to speak to Yukiko's mother.

Souji was already washed up and began working with Masato to prepare the food for all the guests with the other rookie chefs. Yukiko only stood to watch, since this was her first time seeing Souji completely make food from start to finish. Souji quickly grasped the situation and had chefs scrambling for whatever was needed. Masato and Souji especially worked together very well, making Yukiko remember how Yosuke and Souji work so well in battle. Souji had sometimes tutored Masato and the other chefs, which was really easy for anyone to understand. Yukiko herself started writing down her own notes. All that was left on the list was meant for some of the younger visitors of the Inn; it was Yukiko's favorite snack, Daigaku-imo. Masato was in charge of this and Souji only stood to watch, seeing the potential that the young chef had. Masato asked if deep frying them was the best option and Souji only nodded in response with a smile. The snacks for them had turned out very well and everyone applauded to Souji and Masato once all the food had been placed and ready to be taken to the dinner rooms, though Souji himself was clapping for all of the chefs' hard work.

"Thank you Souji-kun, we chefs are really thankful for what you've done for us." Masato and the other chefs had bowed to express their gratitude towards the transfer student. "But you must go now, dinner is about to served. Yukiko-san, please take him to where you shall be eating." Yukiko smiled as she began to escort Souji out to where they shall be eating. "Congratulations by the way!" The chefs shouted as the couple left. Yukiko had an embarrassed and stung look on her face, while Souji just laughed to himself.

The couple had arrived and Yukiko looked at Souji, who was as calm as always and she opened the door. Kaede was already sitting there and greeted them with a smile. The couple could only smile back and sat down across from Kaede. The dinner Souji had prepared had arrived almost immediately after. It was a small amount since Souji and Yukiko mostly ate at the Summer Festival not too long ago.

"Souji-chan, I must thank you for what you did for us. I don't know what might've happened if you weren't here to help the young chefs."

"It's alright. I just happened to know what to make is all." Souji said humbly.

"Nevertheless we are thankful your presence. We gave all the head chefs the night off so that they may enjoy the festival, but… it looks like we may have to avoid that for the next holiday that rolls around." Kaede chuckled to herself as she continued to eat the rice Souji helped making. She had begun to ask Souji to tell her about himself, while in return describing herself rather vaguely. Yukiko had been called out by Kasai and had left the room for a moment. Souji had one question he wished to ask Kaede.

"Amagi-san, where is your husband? I thought I would meet him as well." Souji asked.

"Oh please call me Kaede. Anyway, my husband is still on a business trip. This is his longest trip yet; he won't return till December 23rd I believe."

"…I see. Isn't it hard for you and Yukiko… for him to go on trips like that?" Souji trailed.

"Oh I think I know why you're asking me such a question." Kaede chuckled to herself as Souji made a surprised look. "We know he's away all the time, but we still love him. He always puts what little free time he has for us. The Kirijo group is understanding of this and usually gives him long breaks. Does your family not do this as well?" Kaede asked. Silence began to drop in the room, until Yukiko came back in. Kaede suddenly got hit with a bolt of inspiration. "Why don't I reserve the hot springs for you two?" Kaede quickly suggested.

"MOTHER!" Yukiko yelled with her face quickly turning red as both Souji and her stood up in response to this strange suggestion. Souji was speechless at this; he was hoping she was joking, but her mischievous face showed she may not have been lying.

"Uh… is that even possible for you to do?" Souji hesitantly said.

"Of course it is. Groups are only allowed to reserve up to an hour, but no one is likely using the springs right now since its dinnertime. I won't take no for an answer, Let me take you to the changing rooms right away!" Kaede said as she virtually dragged the couple to the where changing rooms would be.

**A/N: **I love Kaede's character. She's hilarious and I hope you all like her. Also another OC character, Masato Yoshida. I can say he'll have involvement somewhat, but that won't be till the sequel to this story(Yeah, I plan that far ahead) Nevertheless, just know that ain't the last you see of him.(He may be involved in 2012, the midwinter to early spring part for a bit, but that's still in the works) But yeah first REAL cliffhanger(though it's nothing much) Only two chapters of the couple's summer vacation are left! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come. PM me what you think of the chapter! I enjoy having conversations with you all! Or you can always leave a review as well. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 11 Alone in the Hot Springs

**Hero:** I decided to change the thing from "Author's Note" to just "Hero" It's quicker to type since I'm lazy. Anyway, I see some of you liked the last chapter, this one will be enjoyable I believe and I'm already ahead of the game. I've just finished the draft for Ch. 12 and I really wanna start the draft for Ch. 13 already. So maybe I will get started on that too. Anyway, one more chapter after this and we go into the month of September! I'm looking forward to it already. I got my flight set for PAX East this March so on the 3rd week of March expect no updates for this story, I'll try to post a chapter before I go though and if I have another in storage I'll put that up when I get back. I'll be gone for virtually a week, but that's way in the future anyway, here's Ch. 11 of "Our Year Together" Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Amagi Inn; 7:45 P.M.

Despite the protests from Yukiko, they were still dragged off to the changing rooms and the reserved sign was already placed at the entrance. The couple went to their separate changing rooms while Kaede left smirking to herself. Souji had finished and put his bath towel on and went into the Hot Springs. The night sky can be seen from there and the summer night was gleaming. Souji simply descended into the spring and let its warm waters surround him. This was his first time ever experiencing a hot spring, so he enjoyed the moment more than anyone usually would. He simply sat at the edge of the pool and let it ease him from all his past battles and traumas.

After some minutes had past, the door could be heard opening again. This time it was someone that he expected, but was still surprised to see. Yukiko had slowly approached the spring, with her face still red with embarrassment. Yukiko only glanced at Souji, who was fixed on her well formed figure yet again. After she took a deep breath, she removed the towel wrapped around her, exposing herself to him again and joined Souji in the spring.

"Oh come on, I've already seen you-" Souji attempted to say but Yukiko quickly placed her hand over his mouth. "Alright, alright, I get it. Still, don't feel so embarrassed when it's just us okay? The cuteness might kill me." Souji joked with his voice being muffled out from Yukiko's hand.

Yukiko sat right next to Souji during their time in the spring. She was somewhat silent most of the time and Souji had to keep starting the conversation while Yukiko made very minimal responses to them.

"Still, you're mother is an interesting one. She's nothing like I thought she'd be; I'm still surprised that she pushed us to do this."

"Yeah… Mother can be like that sometimes. She's been acting like this even more since you came to town. It's… irritating sometimes." Yukiko groaned.

"Are you saying I'm better off gone?" Souji retorted with a guilt-inducing tone.

"H-Hey; that's not what I…!" Yukiko trailed. "You're being mean to me too, you know…" Yukiko pouted.

"Damn, you're getting around my guilt trips now and sending them back at me. Looks like I'll have to step it up from now on." Souji nodded in affirmation. "Guess I'll cut to the chase." Souji said as he pulled Yukiko in for a kiss. "You've earned that." Souji rewarded as he separated from Yukiko.

"Oh now I have to earn my kisses?" Yukiko smirked. "I can get them whenever I please." Yukiko claimed as she pulled Souji in for Round 2. Souji did not protest at all, in fact he himself got more for what he bargained for. After their little session, Yukiko rested her head on Souji's shoulder for the rest of their time in the spring.

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko asked with a rather calm, yet drifting tone.

"Yes?" Souji responded.

"Can we stay like this… for a while?" Yukiko finished.

"I wish we can, but our time here is soon going to expire. However; I do know one place where we can stay like this.

"Where may that be?" Yukiko asked with her eyes opening and trying to look at Souji.

"You're room." Souji bluntly said.

"That's… fine with me." Yukiko agreed. She was so relaxed from the spring and Souji's presence that she could not interpret the feeling of being embarrassed right now. "Let's go…" Yukiko politely ordered as she tried to get up and leave. The two left the springs a bit earlier than they needed to and changed into Yukata from the Inn. Souji changed quickly, though Yukiko was still in the changing room for quite some time. Kaede said for Souji to head to Yukiko's room since Yukiko had to do one last thing before heading to her room.

Yukiko's room; 9:15 P.M.

Souji was escorted by Kaede to Yukiko's room and Souji sat in the same spot like before and waited for about fifteen minutes when a familiar voice timidly spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I make you wait long?" Yukiko hesitantly spoke as she entered. She had also changed into her own Yukata that matched with Souji. Hers had wrapped itself well around her figure, putting a bit more emphasis on her hips and waist.

"You look great in the Yukata Yukiko." Souji complimented.

"Thank y-you." Yukiko sheepishly said as she sat down very close to Souji and held his hand. The Inn had started to get less lively and as the two conversed, people had started to go to sleep. Yukiko suggested the two do the same, and Yukiko laid the big futon out and the two turned off the lights and settled in.

Yukiko's room; 10:35 P.M.

Yukiko and Souji were in their futon; while Yukiko was holding onto Souji's arm.

"See, told you we can stay like this still." Souji remarked.

"Mmhmm." Yukiko nodded as she nuzzled herself on Souji's arm.

"It's not fair." Souji sarcastically complained.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked as she looked up.

"I want to hold you too." Souji playfully said.

"But I like the way we are right now." Yukiko commented.

"Well, I think I can compromise for that." Souji said as he grabbed Yukiko and placed her on top of him and stole a kiss from her. "Is this fine with you?"

"Mmhmm." Yukiko nodded again. She took another kiss from Souji, this time a much deeper one. Souji placed his hands on her hips and Yukiko made a hushed yelp in surprise. "S-Souji-kun…! A-Are you sure we should…?" Yukiko blushed as her words trailed off.

"We'll be fine if we don't make too much noise." Souji stated.

Yukiko only giggled at this. "O-Okay then; be gentle alright? I love you Souji-kun." Yukiko said as she took him in for more.

The morning at the Amagi Inn; 8:45 A.M.

Souji had woken up first, noticing his Priestess still fast asleep. He stayed where he was for a bit, remembering that he will likely need to go home later on in the day to check up on Nanako as he promised he would. Souji was about to get up when he was pulled back down. Yukiko had woken up as well.

"Souji-kun… you're being mean again." Yukiko pouted.

"W-What? I-I wasn't gonna leave." Souji tried defending himself.

"Tee-hee, I know." Yukiko giggled. "I'm just teasing. You must be losing your edge to me already." Yukiko gave Souji a warm hug before getting up herself. "As much as I want to stay like that with you, I know Mother might show up anytime now and say something, so let's get ready for breakfast okay?"

Souji nodded and they both washed up and had another episode with Kaede, this time she was surprisingly not discussing how they were in the hot spring. Instead, she was asking mostly on how Souji's visit was and how the Inn was in terms of how they treated him as a guest. Souji had described how welcomed he felt and that he would love to visit again. Kaede was really pleased with hearing Souji's review on their service. Souji spent most of the morning afterword with Yukiko and by the Afternoon's arrival, Souji had to leave to go be with Nanako.

Outside the Amagi Inn.

"I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I made a promise to be there for Nanako."

"It's alright, Souji-kun… I'm grateful we were able to spend this day together." Yukiko replied.

"Don't worry, I intend to make more days for when we spend time together. Remember, I still owe you another day." Souji chuckled.

"If you want to put it that way, then that's fine with me; I only wonder what you'll have planned for that day." Yukiko giggled.

"I'm certain it'll be something we'll both enjoy." Souji nodded. "Anyway, it's time for me to go. Goodbye Yukiko, I love you." Souji said as he took Yukiko for a parting embrace.

"I love you too, Souji-kun; take care." Yukiko smiled. Souji had left waving good bye at Yukiko until she was out of his site. The visit to the Amagi Inn was quite interesting. He enjoyed the famous springs, spent the night with his lover, and he made a new friend as well, Masato Yoshida. Souji could only wonder what things lie for him in the future from here on out.

Time had passed until it had become August 28th. Souji had been spending his evenings working on both his and Nanako's homework and on the 23rd he had went with the team to the beach. He had been going through the shopping district when he spotted a familiar red scooter at the local gas station. Yukiko was sitting on it fiddling with her phone and oblivious to everything around her for the moment.

"Hi there gorgeous; what are you doing here?" Souji flirtingly asked.

"O-Oh, hi there Souji-kun; I was filling up the scooter with gas. I don't need it for much, but do you want to go somewhere with our scooters today?" Yukiko suggested.

"Well, we do need to get more practice in driving our scooters…" Souji agreed while thinking of where to go. "How about we go the beach? We should go there one last time before school starts again."

"I see. We could make a day trip of it, so there's no problem with going there now. Sure, I'll go back and get my swimsuit and you go home, grab your swimsuit and scooter and meet me back here. I memorized the way the last time we went, so leave that to me." Yukiko said proudly.

The couple had gone back to their homes and grabbed what they needed and had driven off to the beach they visited last time. Souji and Yukiko had changed into their swimsuits shortly after arriving and were staring off into the beach. The two exchanged a glance and smiles as they dashed into the cool summer ocean. The two were swimming around and enjoyed the water, with Yukiko asking for Souji to hold her hands as he went into the slightly deeper waters like last time. Souji didn't mind this like last time and after about an hour, the two had left the water, laughing and enjoying the afternoon together.

Yukiko went off on her own to go bring some sodas for herself and Souji. Souji was waiting by the shoreline gazing at the scene when a familiar enthusiastic voice called out to him.

"Souji!" Daisuke had called out with Kou with him like always.

"What are you guys doing here?" Souji asked after saying hello.

"Same reason like you bro; to enjoy the water and all that crap." Kou laughed. "Sooo… we saw you with Yukiko-san. You two dating now?" Kou teasingly asked

"…Yes." Souji said after some silence.

"I knew it! You couldn't deny it anyway, so the rumors ARE true!"

"Rumors?" Souji asked.

"Yeah man." Daisuke confirmed. "We got stuck in Summer Classes and people have been talking about you. Saying stuff like 'The City Boy conquered the Amagi Challenge!' or 'Yukiko took senpai away from us' stuff like that." Daisuke said mocking the students badly.

"Dude, don't say it that bluntly!" Kou blurted out.

"It's alright." Souji said before sighing. "Rumors travel fast, even when it's Summer Vacation."

"Don't worry bro, we aren't saying anything. I'm proud of you dude." Kou applauded. "Anyway, I think your girl is coming back, so we'll leave you be. See ya dude and congrats again!"

"Hey man, when we get back, we got a lot more practice to do. So get ready to win some more games!" Daisuke said determined.

"Of course, I'll be looking forward to our next game." Souji nodded. "Oh and by the way, Kou…!" Souji called out. "You should speak to Ebi when you got some time. I think you may like her."

"Ebi… Oh you mean Ai Ebihara right?" Kou realized. "Dude, she's got a bit of an attitude and seems kinda cold at times."

"You may have a point there, but she's not as bad as people say she is. Give her a chance; you may see something you like. She can be a bit… 'Clingy', but she should be someone you may like. Oh and she knows where to get the best sweets anywhere!" Souji pushed.

"Oh really?" Kou grinned. "I'll be sure to see what I can do then. Thanks man and enjoy your date." Kou said as he and Daisuke waved goodbye as they left for another spot at the beach to leave the couple to their own moment.

"Here you go Souji-kun." Yukiko smiled as she gave him his soda. "Weren't those your friends from Soccer? What did they ask you?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Yeah… you'll find out in a few days." Souji sighed. "Aside from all that, they were asking me if I'm ready for my next game. Promise me you'll watch me play?" Souji joked.

"Don't be silly, of course I'll go watch." Yukiko chuckled. "Anyway, are you going to the Fireworks show?"

"I think we're all going to go. Yosuke has been talking about it for a while now, so I think we're all going to be there, whether we want to or not." Souji shrugged. "But now that I think about it… everyone may be there, including Teddie." Souji began pondering. "Do you think we should tell them there?" Souji bluntly asked.

"What are you-" Yukiko began asking before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, I see… I think that may be the best time. Now that the case is over, we all may not hang out that much once school restarts." Yukiko said as she took another drink from her soda. "Alright, if we're all going that day, then we'll tell them when we get the chance." Yukiko nodded firmly.

"I'll make sure the whole group gathers then. Don't worry about that." Souji spoke. "Anyway, let's just enjoy the rest of this day, shall we?"

"Yeah… I agree." Yukiko agreed as she placed her hand on Souji's.

The two continued discussing the future until they had to head back home. All that was left was to get ready for the Fireworks Festival. It was time that the team knew the truth.

**Hero:** I hope this didn't have too much dialogue, I'm trying to tone it down a bit on that. But this chapter was kinda a cool down chapter before things get a bit serious in the next one. Also a bit of foreshadowing(I hope you can spot it, but keep that to yourself) Aside from that, I'm thinking about revising the first chapter. It might help just a bit, but I don't mind. I think I'm slowly improving as a writer. But anyway, let me know what you think about in this chapter!


	13. Chapter 12 The End of Summer

**Hero: **This chapter is late because I had some issues with people. I apologize for the delays, but yeah this chapter ends the Summer Vacation. Let's begin the month of September in the next chapter! But I'm getting ahead of myself, here's chapter 12 of "Our Year Together" I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 12

The day was August 30th; there were only two days until school restarted. Rise had asked Souji if he was attending the Fireworks Show that would be happening today. Souji had suggested that the whole group goes. Yosuke had already asked almost everyone else anyway, so Souji spent the day getting ready for it. Today would be the day he tells the team of his relationship with Yukiko. The chances of Rise getting heartbroken from this are practically guaranteed. Souji had called Yukiko to make sure she was ready for this day.

"Yukiko… are you ready?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, they need to know of this sooner than later right?" Yukiko agreed.

"Yeah… especially Rise." Souji said in a darkened tone. "She's almost guaranteed to be hurt from this. Honestly, I just don't want anything bad to happen, but it looks almost inevitable."

"I know, but we shouldn't be pessimistic about this. We're doing this together remember?" Yukiko comforted.

"…Yeah, you're right. When I feel there's a chance to tell them, I'll let you know. Anyway, you want to pray at the shrine before we go meet up with everyone?" Souji smiled.

"Sure, meet me at the bus stop like always. Anyway, see you there." Yukiko said as she hung up the phone.

The two met up and sent their prayers, hoping that tonight would not erupt into chaos. Nightfall had arrived and everyone had watched the Fireworks Show with the Dojima family as well. Soon after, Nanako grew tired and Dojima took Nanako home to put her to bed. The group moved a bit and reminisced on their Summer Vacation. Yosuke commented on how Teddie ruined their time at the Summer Festival and how the guys didn't have much of a chance to hang out with the girls at all and Yosuke brought the question to Souji.

"True, it was completely different." Souji stated.

"W-Wait a sec… What does that mean? What're you comparing it to…?" Yosuke asked with a somewhat shocked tone. "D-Did you go with someone else the next day…?"

Yukiko grew red and turned downward. Chie had noticed and asked on her condition.

"What's the matter, Yukiko? You tired?" Chie asked out of concern.

"Oh, er, no…" Yukiko hesitantly answer looking at Souji for a moment and the two turned away after. Rise spotted this and groaned in response, fearing that what she thought last month would be true.

"Seriously...?" Yosuke tried asking. Yukiko only stared at Souji and Souji had exchanged his glance with hers. He could tell what she was thinking of and nodded.

"….Yes. It's all true." Souji bluntly stated.

"WHAT!?" The whole team shouted while Teddie looked clueless.

"I've been dating her for over a month now." Souji continued to bluntly put out there.

"S-Sensei… you are da man!" Teddie applauded.

"Wow Yukiko… I can't wait to know the details." Chie teased.

"Same goes for me partner. You gotta send me a full detailed report!" Yosuke joked.

"No." Both Souji and Yukiko said at the same time giving Yosuke and Chie a temporary look of disappointment.

"I'm proud of ya senpai. I still got a lot to learn from ya." Kanji nodded to himself.

"O-Oh um… congrats Senpai; I'm… really happy for you two." Rise forcefully smiled.

"H-Hey guys, why don't we stop by Aiya's before we go home?" Yosuke said after quickly reading the atmosphere.

"S-Sure, let's go." Rise agreed.

"Eh, why the hell not, let's go guys." Kanji said as he began walking off.

The group went off to Aiya's to get a light meal before heading home. The group was rather talkative, yet Rise was mostly silent through the whole time. After everyone sat down and got their food, the group discussed some more, but Souji noticed something off. Or rather, he decided to point it out since he's noticed for quite some time.

"Rise, is something wrong? You haven't touched your food at all." Souji asked.

"If you want, I'd be bear-y happy to eat it for you!" Teddie said gleefully.

"Cut it out, Ted!" Yosuke warned.

"Oh, I'm fine. L-Let's eat!" Rise said as she tried to scarf down her food as fast as she can.

"Hey Rise, is something bothering ya?" Kanji asked still worried.

"I'm fine!" Rise blurted. "Just let me finish my food." Rise said as continued to eat her ramen.

"I wish it were raining right now." Souji frowned.

"Why's that? Do you miss the Midnight Channel already?" Yosuke laughed.

"No, so I could beat that damn Beef Bowl."

"Dude, you're still hung up about that?" Yosuke sighed.

"Hey, Senpai's determined to eat that thing in one go! Don't try to crush a man's dreams!" Kanji defended. The whole group began to laugh for a bit before continuing to eat their food.

"Okay I'm done. I-I gotta go guys, here's money for my food." Rise said as she left the money on the table. "W-Well, seeya later." Rise walked off in a hurry.

"Dude, is she alright?" Yosuke asked.

"I… don't know." Souji trailed for a moment. "Well, I think I should-"

"I'll go." Yukiko said with a very serious expression as she left her seat and walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Senpai..." Kanji tried to get Souji's attention.

"I know Kanji. I need to go-"

"Souji-kun, I know how you feel, but I think Yukiko feels it's her fault too. Besides, she's the best candidate to go talk to her. You're the one who went and broke her heart." Chie said trying to stop Souji.

"Yeah, and if you try to go, two people might be a bit much for her." Yosuke added. "Just wait and see how Yukiko does alright?"

"…Alright then." Souji sighed.

"Yo senpai; let me talk to her instead. I think I can get through to her."

"Are you sure Kanji?" Souji wondered.

"Yeah, just leave it to me." Kanji nodded in determination.

At Rise's house, Rise was sitting outside her front porch, looking down at the floor, trying to hold back her tears for as long as she could. She could hear footsteps come closer and she looked up and noticed it was Yukiko.

"Yukiko-senpai… what are you doing here?" Rise asked with pain in her voice.

"To talk to you Rise-chan. Tell me what's wrong." Yukiko tried asking as she sat down next to Rise.

"I'd just be stating the obvious. You know how I feel." Rise harshly said.

"I do know how you feel, but it was better to tell you this now then later." Yukiko replied as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah… I would have still been telling myself I had a chance. Thanks, I guess…" Rise still pouted despite knowing Yukiko was trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rise-chan, but Souji-kun and I love each other. We started dating just right after you joined the team. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings Rise-chan. I just don't want you to be at Souji-kun or especially me." Yukiko said with a worried expression.

"No… it's alright. I won't do something like that Yukiko-senpai. Anyway, can you leave me alone for a bit? I want some time to myself so I can pick myself back up." Rise said while trying to smile.

"Alright then..." Yukiko smiled as she got up. "Don't worry, I'm here for you if you need it. Anyway, take care."

"I will." Rise smiled. "And Yukiko-senpai… Tell Souji-senpai that he better take good care of you! I won't forgive him if he hurts you in anyway."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. He should be worrying if I hurt him more." Yukiko laughed.

"Wow, you really ARE scary." Rise giggled.

"Anyway, see you at school then." Yukiko waved goodbye and headed back to the diner.

Yukiko walked in and noticed Souji's expression. She had explained that she'll be fine and that to just give her a moment to herself.

"It's your turn Kanji-kun." Chie stated.

"Already…? K' then, you guys head home then before Dojima-san chews you guys out." Kanji suggested.

"Alright then, Yukiko I'll walk you home. We'll have to take the long way though." Souji said.

"That's fine with me." Yukiko nodded.

"Hey, why take the long way, eh? Is it so you two can-"

"Yosuke, why don't you walk Chie home?" Souji cut Yosuke off.

"I don't need him to walk me home… hmph." Chie huffed.

"Yosuke-kun… do you want to remember how Shadows feel when they get kicked by Chie?" Yukiko whispered.

"Ehh… no?" Yosuke hesitantly said.

"Chie, why not let Yosuke-kun take you, I'm certain you can tell him-" Yukiko attempted to suggest when Chie got up off her seat.

"SH-SHUT UP YUKIKO!" Chie blurted out. "K-Kanji-kun, go check up on Rise right now!" Chie barked.

"Okay okay, I'm out of here." Kanji walked out of the diner.

"You two lovebirds go home already!" Chie continued ordering. "And you know what, for the hell of it, fine! Yosuke, take me home then!"

"Wh-What's gotten into-" Yosuke tried questioning

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Chie blackmailed.

"No… Okay let's go."

"What about me, Chie-chan?" Teddie intruded.

"You go home by yourself." Chie ordered.

"Aw, but I don't know how to get home without Yosuke. I can't go by my bear-some." Teddie pouted.

"We'll take you home, Teddie." Souji spoke.

"Wow, thanks Sensei. Scoring and helping your friend in need? You really are da man!" Teddie said cheerfully.

"What did you just say Teddie?" Yukiko silently called out with ice in her eyes.

"N-N-Nothing Yuki-chan…! C'mon Sensei, let's be on our bear-y way." Teddie stuttered as he got off his seat and walked out the door with the new couple leaving Yosuke and Chie on their own.

"What the hell was that about?" Yosuke questioned.

"Nothing; do you wanna take me home or not?" Chie blurted.

"Sure, but you're acting weirder than me asking you out to the Festival on the 2nd day." Yosuke remembered.

"That was sudden and I only said yes so you wouldn't be all whiney about it later."

"Yeah yeah, whatever; let's go then." Yosuke said as he paid for the rest of the bill and headed out with Chie.

At Rise's house; Rise was still sitting at the front porch, trying to comfort herself after Yukiko had spoke to her. Kanji had spotted Rise and sat next to her before she noticed his presence.

"C'mon Rise, how long are you gonna just sit there and sulk." Kanji stated suddenly.

"I'm not sulking." Rise defended.

"You're a bad liar." Kanji retorted.

"…You win, but why do you care?" Rise sighed. "It's not like you were involved in this."

"You're right; I ain't involved in this at all. But that ain't gonna make me just look away from you while you're in pain."

"Is this another one of your 'true man' quotes?" Rise huffed.

"No; this ain't about that. 's no need to concern myself while you're feeling this way. Rise, I'm here for ya. It's alright if you wanna let those tears out, just promise me you'll be happy for Souji and Yukiko-senpai. I know they'd like that."

"I will." Rise sniffed and got up. "I'm… happy for… them." Rise began to start pouring out her tears. "Waaaah!"

Kanji stood up and took Rise in his arms.

"I-It's… Not fair! I didn't even have a chance! But I kept telling myself there was hope!" Rise shouted. "I feel so pathetic right now! I don't know if I'm even good enough for anyone!"

She did not hold a grudge against either of them, but wanted all these negative feelings to be said and gone from her system. Eventually Rise's loud crying turned into a more hushed sobbing.

"Thanks Kanji… I'm starting to feel better getting all that crap out of me."

"Rise… if you want, I can stay the night here with you to make sure you're okay." Kanji offered.

"That's… okay with me. You're sleeping on the couch though." Rise joked as she began to smile through her tears.

Yosuke was escorting Chie to her home. The walk was rather quiet and a bit awkward. Not much conversation was made and they had eventually had reached her place.

"Looks like my family isn't back home yet;" Chie noticed. "Well do you wanna stay for a bit?"

"Sure." Yosuke simply agreed as Chie let him inside her house. This would be the first time Chie has ever invited a guy inside her house; Chie's house was actually quite spacious. It just had a simple couch and a decent-sized TV in the living room, while the dining room was a table big enough for a small family. Chie had offered Yosuke to sit by the couch and Chie looked into her fridge and pulled out a couple of cold sodas for the two. She had tossed him his soda and just plopped onto the couch right next to him.

"So… is it always quiet like this?" Yosuke said trying to start a conversation.

"Eh, not really, sometimes my parents can be a bit on the loud side. Especially when they heard Souji-kun was hanging out with me."

"Really? Let me guess, they asked if you liked him?" Yosuke teased with a slightly saddened tone.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine named Takeshi saw them at Junes and told them everything, nothing could've convinced them that until I lied saying he got with Yukiko… it's kinda funny that it turned out to be true though." Chie said forcing a laugh. "But to be honest… at one point in time, I kinda sort of had a thing for him, but that all dropped about a month or so ago."

"What happened?" Yosuke asked.

"Well about a month back, these bullies were hanging around, trying to mug people of their money and…" Chie explained the whole situation to Yosuke. "…So eventually we dealt with them the second time, but he tried to fight with me, which I felt a little off-set by that, but I almost got them to hit me instead, but they just backed off and I don't know what became of them." Chie finished as she took another drink.

"You're reckless, you know that? But at least you protected that kid." Yosuke said.

"Yeah… that's exactly what Souji-kun said to me. You two think alike somewhat." Chie said in a complimenting tone.

"Eh, not really… But why'd you stop liking him?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, I can't really explain why, I like how he's our leader, knows how to play it cool, especially when times are tough; but really, that leader-like trait I think is nice, would be more of a hindrance when I think really hard about it." Chie realized. "I feel that perhaps that I wanna be the leader in a relationship too."

"So you want to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship?" Yosuke teased.

"No, shut up!" Chie yelled while smacking Yosuke in the chest. "Well I'm all for balance if that makes any sense, but I guess I just admire that leader trait he's got going for him."

"I think I can relate a bit." Yosuke sympathized. "Except in my case, I was a bit jealous of him for that."

"Did that lead to that whole fight between you two?"

"Yup, I still see stars from time to time." Yosuke chuckled. "But we didn't do that out of hate or anything, just to be even."

"I can kinda understand that, but… promise you won't laugh okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try not to." Yosuke said with a playful smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chie huffed slightly. "Well I said that I want to do more than protect that kid or Yukiko, I also said I wanted to protect him too."

"I don't see what's wrong with that. But hey… do you feel the same way about the rest of us, and even me?" Yosuke winked.

"Well of course I wanna protect everyone!" Chie shouted. "But in the end… he chose Yukiko over me, I kinda saw it coming, but I still felt bad for some reason…" Chie began to trail.

"Why's that?" Yosuke asked with a comforting tone.

"Well, remember how my shadow said I was jealous of Yukiko for her looks and all that. Especially when we found out today that he is with her, it reminded me of all that. It just proved what she said, that all the guys drool over her…" Chie began to look down while her tone darkened. "I mean, he saw her for who she is not like the other guys who just want to win that 'Amagi Challenge' thing."

"Yeah, well looks we have a winner now." Yosuke joked trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Anyway, I don't hate him for it and I really am happy for them, but I just… wish I could feel that way they're feeling too. It just makes me still feel like… I got nothing compared to Yukiko or Rise-chan. I got no features compared to them."

"Well I won't deny that they're both pretty in their own way. But I think you're good-looking too."

"You're only just saying that." Chie frowned with a serious expression on her face.

"No really, I think you're cute… So what if you're different than them. You just need to stop comparing yourself to them and make the features you do have even better."

"And what features do I have? I don't think I have anything."

"Yeah you do. You're cute when you're mad, at least when you aren't kicking someone. You can eat anything, which not saying that in a bad way, you can eat what guys eat, which surprisingly appeals to guys a lot more than you think. And you show off your legs a lot, which to be honest, I think they are nice." Yosuke complimented.

"Thanks, but… that's a bit too much information."

"What? I could've been much more worse or "perverted" you know. If you're gonna ask a guy what they think of you, just be prepared for stuff like this. I toned it down just so you wouldn't hit me." Yosuke playfully smirked.

"I see, but aren't you jealous that Souji-kun's with someone?" Chie asked.

"Nah, I saw it coming. It was only a matter of time before he found someone for himself." Yosuke answered. "Though, I'd like a relationship, but…"

"You still hung up on Saki-senpai?" Chie remarked.

"No! I'm over that now, but… I don't think the girl I have in mind likes me back."

"Well, you need to try or else she may fall for someone else." Chie tried motivating him.

"Perhaps, but I guess I'll just wait and see. By the way, you have anyone in mind? You don't need to say the name." Yosuke smirked.

"Well… I DO have one person in mind now, but… I don't think he'd like me. I'm kinda not as nice I wish to be with him." Chie pouted.

"I guess we're both in the same boat in one sense." Yosuke commented.

"You know, when it's just us two, we seem to have these in-depth conversations compared to when we're with the whole gang. I… kinda like that. Thanks for… you know, walking me home and talking to me like this." Chie said with gratitude in her eyes.

"It's no problem. Oh I just remembered, you never answered if you would protect me too. So, what is it?" Yosuke grinned with a teasing tone.

"Well… Of course I want to protect you too, you're special to me." Chie said as her face began to turn red and Yosuke's began to change color as well. He had tried to interpret what she meant by that without over-thinking it. "Well it's because-" All of a sudden, the home phone began to ring and it made the Magician and Chariot jump and Chie rushed to answer the phone. It was her parents checking to see if she was home yet and saying they would arrive in about a few minutes and hung up.

"Holy crap, that scared me." Yosuke said with his heart beating.

"That was my parents, they're coming home already; Yosuke, you need to go! If they see you here, I'm so screwed!" Chie said as she tried to push Yosuke out of the house. He was already outside her door with the forceful Chariot.

"H-Hey, I can walk myself…. Out thank you…" Yosuke trailed as he noticed Chie was really close to him. She was facing him with her hands on his chest. Yosuke was holding her on her sides and staring into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. The two stayed like this for a brief moment before snapping back into reality and stepped away from each other.

"I-I am so sorry about that, please don't hit me for that." Yosuke stammered, hoping to avoid any pain.

"F-F-Fine, I'll let it slide this time 'cause you were nice today and said please. Anyway just go… And good night Yosuke..." Chie trailed with her face burning red.

"Alright then, later and 'night." Yosuke began walking home.

"Y-Yosuke…!" Chie called out catching up to Yosuke. She stared at him for a bit and just pulled him in for an embrace and buried her red face in his chest. "…Thanks for today, I feel a bit better after talking to you. Maybe there is something special to you after all."

"Hey, it's… no problem…. Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke teasingly asked.

"Just shut up and take the compliment."

**Hero: **This chapter took a bigger change than I anticipated. I put in a lot more YosukexChie tease than I expected, but hey I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you all agree. But yeah so far I've almost finished drafting Ch. 14 and I think it's turning out pretty well. Expect Ch. 13 on Friday Night/Saturday Morning since I was late on this chapter I want to make it up. Anyway, later guys! Till next time, stay gold!


	14. Chapter 13 King's Game

**Hero: **Well I really like how this chapter came out! It's the most funniest yet, but I think this one will still be the funniest hands down, but I hope you all agree. This is the King's Game where everyone has to play! And post-King's Game as well! Anyway, here's Ch. 13 of "Our Year Together" Hope you all enjoy this one!

Chapter 13

September 2nd, school had just finished for the day and Yukiko was fixing the board on the first floor as usual before heading home.

"So is it true that you're with Souji-senpai?" A random first year had approached Yukiko. Yukiko only pinned up the last paper advertising the school trip in the coming week, sighing before speaking.

"My, do rumors spread fast here." Yukiko groaned.

"Hey, does that mean that's a yes?" The pestering student asked.

"Yes." Yukiko bluntly said.

"No way, that's not fair, why does he-"

"What's going here?" Another student approached. This time it was a brunette student that was a second year.

"E-Ebihara-senpai…?"

"Don't go prying into the two's love life, it's none of your business." Ai remarked. "Get out of my sight." Ai ordered with her finger pointing at the doorway. The baffled student just turned away and left.

"Whoa, that was quite the scene." Kou had now walked down to the stairs. He seemed to have heard the whole conversation.

"Thank you, but… who are you?" Yukiko had asked the Moon's identity.

"You don't know me? I'm Ai Ebihara and don't you forget it."

"I see, thank you very much. I wouldn't want to think what I would have had to do if you hadn't intervened."

"Well, it's nothing. It's the least I could for Souji… He helped changed my outlook on life. A-Anyway, if any other girls bother you, let me know, I'll give you a front row seat to see a verbal thrashing like you just saw."

"Wow, you seem to support these two." Kou commented.

"What's that supposed to mean? Souji's a dear friend to me. Any friend of his is a friend of mine. Even if it's a girlfriend."

"Ha ha, I understand, he's a good friend to me too. Anyway, let's go. You wanted to go to Okina right?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Ai gleefully said with her face slightly red, a bit hard to notice.

"Hey by the way Yukiko-san, the same thing Ai says goes for me too. I'll help you in any way if you need it."

"I see… Thank you guys, though I'll be prepared should this happen again."

"I can tell; you seem to be the scary-angry type." Kou said as he broke into a small laugh.

"C'mon Kou, let's go or else we're gonna miss the train." Ai pushed.

"Oh yeah, anyway see ya later!" Kou waved as he left with Ai in tow. Yukiko only smiled and waved back. Souji had walked down the steps and noticed Yukiko in that usual spot, to him, he thought she must have been waiting for him for where she wanted to go.

"What was all that loud noise?" Souji had questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way." Yukiko smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Souji asked.

"Well… I want to go to your room again." Yukiko whispered.

"I see… let's go then." Souji said as he walked Yukiko to his house while she explained the situation from earlier. They had eventually arrived and Yukiko saw that his room was a bit different. His futon seemed to be laid out already. Before Yukiko could ask, Souji had already spoken for himself.

"I was running late, so I didn't have time to put it back up. I'm still a bit used to staying up late at night." Souji chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I see." Yukiko replied as she took off her red blouse that she wears over her summer uniform. "Since it's there already, you want to lie down? I wouldn't mind a nap with you." Yukiko giggled.

"Sure, I don't mind that at all." Souji smiled as he took Yukiko into his bed. The two laughed and played around a bit before getting back to the previous topic.

"Still, your friends are being surprisingly very nice."

"Would you rather they not?" Souji joked playfully.

"Of course not; I've never even met some of them yet they're still really nice people, they said you helped them greatly." Yukiko continued smiling.

"I guess I have." Souji said modestly. The two continued talking about school-related things such as homework and the usual things.

"Oh, are you excited for the trip next week?"

"Normally, I wouldn't be. I've had my fair share of cities, but if I get to be with you, then I'll likely enjoy it now." Souji said playfully.

"Is that a 'yes'? Still I hope it'll be fun!"

The two continued to enjoy the stay in Souji's room, also taking a short nap along the way. As it grew late, Souji walked Yukiko home. Time had passed and it had been an actual tranquil time in Inaba. Perhaps the case really has indeed come to an end.

* * *

September 9th, It was now the 2nd day of the school trip. The team had gone shopping all over Tatsumi Port Island. Yukiko had taken Souji to a clothes shop to try on clothes and get his opinion on them. She stepped out of the dressing room with snow white dress and a sky blue cardigan on top of it.

"How do I look?" Yukiko asked.

I think you look great in it. You look good in blue too." Souji complimented. "It almost reminds me of a Sundress."

"Thank you. I actually have one I'm going to try on next; it's even got a nice hat to go with it. It's got a bit of blue on it too." Yukiko noted. "I know Chie said I look good in red, but… I wanted to see if I could find something I could like on my own this time."

"You can probably wear that Sundress during Summer Vacation next year."

"Next year…" Yukiko began to look down after saying that.

"Don't worry; I intend to visit next year too. I may ask my parents if I could come back for the 2nd term until graduation. Then I'll likely stay through all of college here." Souji said while nodding his head in affirmation.

"Wow, you sound like you have this all planned out." Yukiko giggled.

"Of course; I tend to think a few steps ahead."

"A few steps?" Yukiko remarked.

"Yes; anyway, you need to change back; the sun's starting to set. Rise said for us to meet up by the fountain at Paulownia Mall. She said she wants to take us somewhere."

"Oh yeah, she did say something like that. Alright, let me at least try the Sundress before we go." Yukiko smiled as she rushed back into the dressing room. After Souji saying what he thought about the dress, Yukiko bought both the sundress, the white dress and blue cardigan together, then headed out to the center of Paulownia Mall with Souji.

The couple arrived and Rise took everyone to Club Escapade, from there the group ran into Naoto and had invited him to hang out with them. From there the group had gone up to the upstairs section that Rise was able to reserve and all the drinks were on the house. Teddie was the first to get drunk off the drinks and soon others were to follow.

"I kanj-ecture that something's up! Ahahaha, that's a great one!" Teddie laughed obnoxiously.

"Man, you're already in high gear." Yosuke commented at Teddie's sudden change. A giggling Yukiko could be heard after.

"Kanj-ecture!? Bwahahahaha!" Yukiko began laughing aloud.

"She's looser'n usual too…" Kanji also commented on Yukiko seemingly becoming drunk with Souji making a smirk to himself to hearing that. After what felt like a moment of silence, something else was heard.

"Ahahaha…" A faint and rare type of laugh was heard in the club. "Oh, I'm sure they're fine… It's nothing to worry about, Hahahahahaha." Souji had begun laughing on his own, almost manically in one sense but not towards the bad pun.

"Souji-kun… Don't tell me you're drunk too." Chie groaned.

"Drunk? I doubt that." Souji grinned before taking another drink. "Kanji; get me another one please. You know I prefer my drink on the rocks of course."

"I-I told'em to give us soft drinks. They're non-alcoholic!" Rise blurted out while everyone showed doubt in their eyes. "…I told them. Really, I did… Really!" Rise continued trying to convince everyone.

"…You're a terrible liar." Souji bluntly said which made Rise begin to sob silently. The other team members began making comments about the drinks until Rise had suddenly stopped crying and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"King's Gaaaaaaame!" Rise shouted aloud to the group. "Time's like this, adults play the King's Game. It's the law…" Rise hiccupped. "What's their problem…? They make act like a ditz, call me Risette and stuff, and then say I'm a kid. It's sooo obvious… Those wrap parties get a lot more fun after I go home! Morooons! I'm gonna play the King's Game now and ain't no one gonna stop me!" Rise smiled mischievously. "Kanji…! Get the chopsticks ready! The King's word is law! Chop-chop!"

Yukiko explained the rules of the game to the team with Chie questioning how she got such knowledge considering she's still a teenager. Rise had ordered everyone to draw a stick. Souji picked the one nearest to him. He drew number six. Teddie was the first King and had ordered number three to give him a smooch. The one who possessed the unlucky chopstick was Kanji. He jumped in surprise, while Teddie changed his choice to number two, but Yosuke said no take-backs, which seemed to hint that he was the one who owned the second chopstick. The girls had tried pushing Teddie to continue his order and Teddie tackled Kanji and had proceeded to smooch him despite Kanji's violent protests and threats to "flatten him." Rise then remarked that those two had dropped out despite being in the first round. She then gathered the chopsticks and ordered everyone to draw again. Souji went with his gut instinct and drew the near one again.

"Who's the King?" Rise questioned.

"Hahahaha!" Souji laughed while giving his stick a spin and flashed it towards the remaining players. "I… am the King." Souji said with a big grin plastered over his face.

"Phew, someone decent… No crazy orders this time…" Chie sighed in relief.

"You just don't seem to know what I'm capable of do you?" Souji remarked while Chie gave a disheartened look in response. Yukiko had remarked how the orders have to be more extreme after each round while she and Rise began flinging suggestions to the Fool. The suggested orders were sitting on Souji's lap, resting their head on his lap, a piggy-back ride, or even a hug.

"C'mon King, who's gonna do what?" Rise called out.

Yukiko silently clapped about three times at Souji despite looking like she was doing it out of sheer randomness, hinting as to what her number would be. Souji gave no expression in response and glanced at the rest of the players, who were all curious to see what may happen.

"Souji Seta commands you…." Souji raised his arm to be horizontal and just across his face while his hand flung through his hair and tried to face it in the upward direction, "Number three…! Give me your finest hug!" Souji then made his arm slash through the jubilant air and point towards the group.

"Ahaha. I'm number threeee!" Yukiko said cheerfully and got up immediately to walk to King Souji and live up to his orders. Souji couldn't help but grin playfully at this as Yukiko wrapped her right arm around Souji's neck and began to land herself on Souji's lap and wrapped her other arm as well and nuzzled herself closer to him.

"Y-Yukiko-san!?" Yosuke said in a surprise.

"How else would you hug someone who's sitting down?" Yukiko giggled mischievously as she continued to hug Souji pretty tight. "I love you." Yukiko whispered into Souji's ear. Despite how drunk she was, she indeed enjoyed Souji picking her number.

"Umm… isn't that enough of a hug?" Naoto cut in.

"They're probably gonna be a while." Yosuke answered. "They're the new couple; you couldn't split them up even if you tried."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Naoto apologized.

"They really must be drunk if they're doing something like this in front of everyone." Chie noted.

"Yeah, especially since Rise's right in front of them, but she's too drunk to even care." Yosuke remarked.

The couple had kept the hug going for a couple of minutes before everyone practically tried to separate them despite Souji saying he can do it because he's the king. Yukiko had then proclaimed she was the king; or rather the "queen" as she called herself, though the group didn't draw their chopsticks yet. She had ordered Naoto specifically to something embarrassing. He complied with saying that the group must say something as well. He had only explained his family history and asked for the group to explain their true involvement in the murder case. Yukiko had slipped up saying in her drunken tone the method behind rescuing people. Rise had just popped up from her seat despite sleeping and confirming it and going back to sleep. Naoto however, did not believe it thankfully. She had then snapped back saying that the group hasn't been drinking alcohol. They had apparently been drunk for no reason. Or rather, they shouldn't be.

"Whee, I feel so good… Goood niiiiiiiight…" Yukiko said as she quickly fell asleep.

"Hey, Senpai! …How the hell're gonna get back with two passed out drunks?"

"I'll take Yukiko then. Chie, carry Rise, get Kanji to help you if you need it." Souji ordered.

"Dude, this isn't-" Yosuke tried commenting, but Souji cut him off.

"Don't question your leader's orders." Souji bluntly put. "Or should I reveal something embarrassing of you Yosuke?"

"Damn, even when 'semi-drunk' you're scary." Yosuke sighed. "All this is giving me a big headache. Is this what a hangover feels like?"

"Teddie's still totally okay!" Teddie shouted. "Lesh keep drinking 'til morning."

"Bring it oooon…" Rise mumbled to herself while still sleeping.

"As I said… you haven't been drinking alcohol. Are you a pack of imbeciles?" Naoto had said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get to the hotel before it's too late." Chie said as she tried to grab Rise. "Man, she's heavier than I thought she'd be. Kanji-kun, can you lend me a hand."

Kanji had helped Chie take Rise. Yosuke offered to help, but Chie immediately denied him his request, noting he would probably take advantage of the situation.

"Come on Yukiko, let's go back." Souji said as he approached Yukiko and woke her up.

"Okayyy. Carry me, Souji-kun." Yukiko said aloud in an almost child-like manner while she stretched her arms out towards Souji. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style while she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Yosuke gave a look which could likely be considered a look of envy. Souji only smirked before speaking again.

"What's the matter Yosuke?" Souji called him out. "I am the King, aren't I?" Yosuke didn't say anything in response, only giving him a faint glare and continued to walk out of the club. "Ahahahaha…! I win." Souji laughed.

"Souji-kun… you're laugh is sooo sexy." Yukiko complimented as she hugged Souji tightly. Everyone's heads turned since this is something you would never hear Yukiko say at all.

The walk to the club could have been worse. Yukiko was fine, just making occasional comments about Souji out loud or whispered to him, whichever she felt like doing. Teddie had to be virtually dragged by Yosuke since he wanted to go back into the club. Chie and Kanji had their hands full with Rise when she would wake up for a bit. Sometimes the group had to stop moving because of Rise and Teddie going berserk. Eventually, they reached the hotel and made it just in the nick of time. The group had arrived at the doorstep to the girls' room.

"Okay, Kanji-kun, I'll take her inside myself." Chie said as she thanked Kanji for the help. Souji walked inside the girls' room with a sleeping Yukiko and placed her on the bed, but as he was about to get up and leave, he got dragged back down.

"No Souji-kun, sleep with me tonight…!" Yukiko said as she pulled Souji back onto her bed.

"B-But… we'll all get expelled." Souji said as he tried to escape Yukiko's grasp. Rise who was already on the bed had begun to crawl towards them.

"C'mon Souji-senpai, be a man! Sleeeep with me!" Rise ordered as she helped hold Souji down and Yukiko had begun to unbutton his shirt.

"Heyyy, hands off my Souji-kun!" Yukiko snapped in response. Despite how drunk she was, even she knew when she was being threatened.

"Whaaaat, don't be so uptight, Yukiko-senpai. How about he sleeps with both of us?" Rise asked.

"Okayyy, I get to hold him more though!" Yukiko laughed.

"You idiots…! Get off of him!" Chie said as she tried to break them off of Souji. "Kanji-kun, help me here! Get Rise off of him!"

Kanji had rushed on over to the little cling war and tried to move Rise off of Souji so he could escape while Chie tried to move Yukiko. Kanji had tried pulling her off by grabbing her from her waist without being too rough when his hand moved upward and had stopped on her breast. Kanji's face grew bright red after he noticed what he was grabbing.

"So that's how you are Kanji…" Rise smiled with mischief in her tone. "COME HERE THEN!" Rise then shifted towards Kanji and tackled onto him. "You're sleeping with me then!"

"Well Kanji-kun has proven he's a man." Yosuke commented to himself.

"Kanji's dowwwwn." Teddie said to himself while on the floor.

"Yosuke, don't just stand there, save Kanji!" Chie ordered while still trying to deal with a very stubborn Yukiko. Yosuke had tried to save Kanji while Rise continued to smother him.

"Teddie wants to join!" Teddie shouted as he plopped on to both Souji and Kanji

"What's with all the noise…?" Naoto had walked into the open door and his eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. Souji was being held by Yukiko with his shirt mostly unbuttoned while Chie was trying to pull Yukiko off. Kanji was being nuzzled to death by Rise among other things while Yosuke was holding her trying to move her off. Teddie on the other hand was on both Kanji and Souji. It was a quite a sight. The sober members noticed and everything got quiet for a moment.

"Uh… we can explain?" Yosuke said trying to break the silence.

"Is this an army of idiots?" Naoto insulted.

"Naoto-kun…! You should join us!" Rise blurted with a big smile over her face.

"I… didn't see anything. I'm going." Naoto said as she backed away slowly and left. Souji and Kanji took advantage of the situation and broke free from the women's grasps and left the room. Yosuke, Chie and Teddie soon followed. Chie slammed the door leaving the inebriated girls inside.

"Chie… we must NOT bring this up… EVER!" Yosuke said.

"R-Right; let's hope the girls don't remember this."

"If they really are drunk, I'm certain they won't. Okay we're gone. Have fun with them." Yosuke said with a discouraged tone.

"Yeah… You have fun with Teddie." Chie said as she went back inside.

"C'mon Yosuke… the night's still young." Teddie commented as he smacked Yosuke on the back.

"Shut up, you dumb bear. Let's go back to the room."

At the guys' room.

"Senpai, you mean to say you were never drunk the whole time?"

"Yeah… I just felt like acting the part since I could get away with it. I expect you won't say anything? Less you wish for Kashiwagi to know of what you did to Rise." Souji blackmailed.

"O-Of course not senpai!" Kanji said.

"Good." Suddenly Teddie and Yosuke came into the room.

"Welcome back. You're late."

"Well you seem to be back to normal. But hey I thought you were drunk?" Yosuke questioned.

"I was drunk? I guess I sobered up. I just realized I was in the girl's room so I wanted to get out or else I would get expelled. I don't need my parents trying to get on my case." Souji shrugged.

"Yeah… well what are we gonna do about this guy?" Yosuke said pointing at Teddie.

"The floor's sho nice… I think I'm gonna sleep here." Teddie said as he lay comfortably on the floor.

"I think he'll be fine. Let's just turn in before things can get worse." Souji suggested.

"Yeah… just remember, don't speak of any of this."

"Yeah, yeah whatever dude." Kanji said to shut everyone up.

The rest of the night ended happily, though that was one night no one would forget. Well at least the ones who weren't drunk.

**Hero: **Oh man, I really like how this turned out. By the way, I have one anime reference and another Persona game reference, see if you can find both of them. Anyway, be sure to review the chapter and tell me what you think! Anyway, until next time, stay gold!


	15. Chapter 14 Shadow Naoto

**Hero: **Okay this is probably the first and only time I'm doing a "you see part of the middle of the episode then it goes back in the past" things you see in some TV Shows. I originally intended to skip this fight, but it'll be good for me to get some action scene practice and it has some importance for what'll be "filler" since you all know October is practically Filler month! But this is my first time writing for the RPGing part of Persona 4, so I'd like to know how I did. Oh and with Kisdota-The Freak Gamer's permission, I'll be partially incorporating his idea. Check out his story "Persona 4: Split Personalities," it's REALLY good. Anyway, here's Ch. 14 of "Our Year Together" hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 14

"Chie, get out of the way! Grr, Go Susano-o!" Yosuke yelled.

"Alright!" Susano-o roared.

"It's over for her! **Brave Blade!**" Shadow Naoto stated as she began spinning in the direction towards Chie and her Persona Suzuka Gongen.

"Gahh!"

.

.

.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kanji shouted fiercely as he walked towards the gargantuan metal door.

"Not just yet. We need to make sure we're all healed up before we move on." Souji said as he pulled Kanji back. "Yukiko, Teddie, think you can tend to everyone?"

September 18th. Inside the TV World.

Naoto had been kidnapped, testing himself as bait to see if the killer had really been captured. Naoto was eventually located inside a Secret Base. The team had already crawled through the dungeon. Going back and forth scrambling for Key Cards and they had eventually come to the lowest floor in base. The group is now taking a healing break as they stand by the door where Naoto waits just across.

"You're reckless yourself, you know." Yukiko giggled to herself as she tended to Souji's bruises. "You're the one who's hurt the most here."

"Please watch out for yourself, Souji-kun." Amaterasu said with a slightly worried tone.

"I guess I am. These shadows are proving to be a handful. And don't worry Amaterasu, I will. The last thing I need is to scare you and Yukiko." Souji assured with a smile on his face. Souji had done a Persona change after he stepped away from Yukiko, thanking her for the healing.

"There's a new one… What's he called?" Yosuke questioned.

"I am Tam Lin. Soon you shall see my power." Tam Lin had spoken for a brief second before disappearing.

Souji smirked at this. "Yukiko, are you ready to test out the new strategy of ours?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see how it turns out." Yukiko giggled again.

"Alright already, what's the plan?" Yosuke curiously asked with a grin on his face.

"It's better for you to see. I just hope we don't need to resort to it though." Souji muttered. "Anyway, we're sticking with the same general plan like last time. I want Yosuke, Yukiko, and Kanji with me. Teddie and Chie, you will proceed with the follow-up attacks and guard Rise should the shadow plan to attack her. We don't know what to expect at all like always."

"Alright!" Kanji, Teddie, and Yosuke yelled.

"Understood!" The girls nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Souji said as he inserted the Leader Card to open the door.

The team had eventually spotted Naoto, only to find his shadow next to him crying. The shadow had made a change of pace and begun stating how Naoto despises being lonely. Shadow Naoto continuing on how the Police considered Naoto a child despite how many cases were solved.

"That's enough. I can find my own reason for living." Naoto said as he began to lose his usual posture.

"Hah… I've been telling you that's impossible." Shadow Naoto huffed with an arrogant tone. "You are but a child. How can you change that essential truth?"

"S-Stop it…!"

"At your core, you admire the sort of "strong" and "cool" men who populate detective fiction. But in trying to emulate, you must know that in truth, you're nothing of the sort-you're a child." Shadow Naoto kept bombarding Naoto with her buried emotions. "There's no point in avoiding first principles… Admit that you're a child, and admit that there's nothing you can do about it."

Naoto could only groan in response to those words. He could not speak in response to what the Shadow had been saying.

"Now then… Our analysis is complete. Let us begin the body alteration procedure. You have no objections, do you…? 'Naoto' Shirogane?"

"Stop it!"

"'Naoto'… It's such a cool, manly name. But a name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between the sexes. How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with…?"

The whole team was shocked at this. "Wh-What? Did I hear that right?" Yosuke stammered.

"H-He's not a guy?" Kanji also could not help but sound flustered towards this.

"I won't throw a tantrum… that accomplishes nothing." Naoto said in an effort to calm down.

"Hahahaha! How I often I've heard those words from the adults." Naoto laughed maniacally. "'Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything, Naoto-kun,' and other such bilge. They made you cry, didn't they? Yet here you are, mimicking those same men. What exactly are you trying to justify? It's all right. You needn't suffer any anymore. That's why you're undergoing this body alteration procedure to begin with. You throw a tantrum, but it fails to change the situation a single bit… I can quite understand the feeling. After all, I am you." The Shadow smirked as its eyes grew seemingly brighter.

"That's not true!"

"Don't say it!" Chie tried to stop Naoto from saying those all too familiar three words.

"It's okay… Let the kid spill the whole thing. If not, Naoto's just going to keep hurting. We'll just do our job and kick the Shadow's ass, yeah?" Kanji said as if he was preparing to join a battlefield.

"Ahahahaha! As if you know anything about me!" Shadow Naoto laughed arrogantly. "You'll kick my ass, huh? Go ahead and try you lizard-brained imbecile!" The Shadow continued laughing as the aura around it began to glow a blood-colored red. Shadows had begun to join in with Naoto and its shape began to change. Rise moved in to pull the real Naoto away from the soon to be battlefield. Souji knew what must be done and a he raised his arm upward. A Tarot Card had descended as if out of nowhere with The Sun on the front of it.

Shadow Naoto had finished transforming herself. She had reappeared as an android-like figure. The right half of her body retained a human shape, while the left was completely metal and was a robotic figure. It had even gone as far as to make the newsboy cap become see-through and show Naoto's brain underneath. Metal wings also stretched out of Naoto's back in the shape of a jetpack, while Naoto's feet had engine's underneath, keeping her afloat. In her arms were toy laser guns, but Shadow Naoto pointed one towards the team and an electric laser shot out.

"Persona!" Souji called forth his Persona Tam Lin and it had appeared to take the electric blast in and it had no effect. Tam Lin was able to null any Electric type attacks. "Everyone, it's time for battle!" The team had summoned their Personas and assumed their proper positions.

"I am a Shadow. The true self." The Shadow spoke the same lines that the other ones before it said in the past. "What? Are you sick of yourselves too? Very well… Then let's begin the special operation!"

"Eh Operation? I hate ouchies!" Teddie gulped in hearing this.

"Bring it on man! I'll pull you through this!" Kanji declared aloud.

"Have you made up your mind? Very well, then let us commence!" The Shadow declared right back as it prepared to a fighting position.

"Tam Lin!" Souji shouted.

"Everyone, receive my power!" The Persona nodded in response to its master and he raised his spear upward to affirm that the battle had commenced and a wave of energy had moved the team.

"Whoa, I feel even more powerful!" Yosuke noticed.

"Yes, Tam Lin can power us up right from the beginning of battle. We can attack, defend, and dodge better now. Anyway, Change!" Tam Lin and disappeared and another card appeared in its spot. This time the card had the front, a picture of The Fool Arcana.

"Black Frost!" The once innocent Frost which had accepted darkness had again appeared before battle. "**Mind Charge!**" Black Frost had clenched his fist to gather energy and powering up Souji for his next attack. "Guy's hold her back. I need time so I can hit the Shadow hard."

"Understood!"

"Let's Go Susano-o! **Garula!**"

"Here goes!" Susano-o snapped his fingers and a piercing green wind spawned from beneath Naoto, though the damage looked fairly decent for the beginning of the battle.

"Here me Amaterasu! **Agidyne!**"

"Understood Yukiko nee-chan!" The faceless Persona did a twirl and pointed its sword upward and a explosion had appeared in front of Naoto. However, the shadow rubbed its chest slightly, implying that little damage had been sustained.

"Yukiko-senpai! The Shadow seems to resist Fire attacks!" Rise shouted as she continued to analyze Naoto.

"Damn! I can't do much then!"Yukiko shouted in anger.

"Don't worry. I've been prepared for this." Souji said with a smirk face.

"Let's go Rakuten Maoh! **Power Charge!**"

"Ready to roll Banchou!"Kanji's Persona appeared to be focusing its power on its muscles, concentrating for a Physical attack.

"Teddie, let's do it!" Chie called as Teddie moved in closer. "**Bufula!**" The two shouted at the same time, trying to freeze Naoto in position to make her an easy target. Naoto had cut in between the pillars of Ice.

"This is pathetic. It's my turn now! **Agidyne!**" Shadow Naoto chuckled disappointingly as the gun had pointed at Chie.

"Chie!" Yukiko shouted as Amaterasu moved in front of Chie, blocking out the Fire attack.

"Interesting." The Shadow noted to itself.

"Alright, change!" Souji said after he finished charging up power. "Gabriel!" A winged angel had appeared behind Souji. "**Fire Break!**" Souji had shouted as a red Aura went into Shadow Naoto, temporarily eliminating it from any resistance to Fire spells "Yukiko, you use yours too!"

"Got it! **Fire Break!**" Yukiko had casted her own Fire Break on the Shadow, prolonging the effects to be double the time.

"Senpai, are you sure that's going to be enough time?" Rise questioned with worry.

"Don't worry, that's all the time we'll need." Souji nodded. "Kanji now!"

"'Right Senpai! **Torrent Shot!**"

"I'll beat you down!" Rokuten Maoh shouted as he then pointed towards Shadow Naoto, and a near myriad amount of energy began to fire at the Shadow. The Bullet-like beams of energy were too fast and sudden for Naoto to dodge and it continued piercing through her. "Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, follow up for me!" Kanji shouted as the bullets began to die down.

"Right!"

"I'll go first! **Power Slash!**" Susano-o shouted enthusiastically as he kicked his giant circular blade that usually spins around him at Naoto, slicing through her side as she attempted to dodge it, but failed.

"Suzuka, **Black Spot!**"

"Roger, Chie-san!"The double-bladed warrior followed waving its hand over the Shadow and a sudden concentration of energy spawned by Naoto's chest and suddenly slammed itself onto the Shadow, inflicting even more damage.

"Teddie...! Cast your healing spell!" Souji ordered.

"Got it Sensei! **Mediarama!**"

"Anything that Souji-Sensei requests shall be followed."The blue-caped Persona raised the stubby arms in the air and energy went back to the team, especially those who sacrificed part of their stamina for the barrage of attacks.

"Grah, why must you struggle so much?" The Shadow shouted in annoyance. "**Element Zero!**" The Shadow had shot out a wave of energy that afflicted everyone.

"Guys, be careful! Everything you were strong against has now disappeared!" Rise warned.

"You tell them everything don't you? Then you'll be the first to die!" The Shadow declared at Rise. "**Maziodyne!**" The shadow pointed both guns and Thunderbolts rained down from the sky. Teddie was hit and had fallen. The rest of the team was able to dodge.

"Rise, you and Naoto get outta the way!" Kanji shouted as his Persona blocked the bolt for Rise and the real but unconscious Naoto. "Gah!" Kanji yelped in pain as he shared the pain his Persona felt.

"Change!" Souji swapped the cards yet again. "Lilith!" A woman with a snake slithering around her appeared before Souji. The Snake hissed as it looked upward and Souji began to glow, but only for a second as the Persona then faded away.

"We're not done yet! **Agidyne!**" The Shadow continued to assault the team's weaknesses one by one. Suddenly an explosion took Chie's Persona by surprise and sent it down while Chie shrieked in pain.

"It's time to end your life!" The Shadow had backed up, preparing to make the finishing blow onto Chie.

"Chie, get out of the way! Grr, Go Susano-o!" Yosuke yelled.

"Alright!" Susano-o roared.

"It's over for her! **Brave Blade!**" Shadow Naoto stated as it began spinning in the direction towards Chie and her Persona Suzuka Gongen.

"Gahh!" Chie screamed as she closed her eyes in terror. A clash of metal could be heard as Chie opened her eyes. Susano-o was pressing his circular saw blade against Naoto's jetpack wing that would've otherwise struck Chie.

"Chie! Call your Persona back and move out of the way!" Susano-o ordered as Yosuke jumped onto the Shadow. Chie could only make her Persona dissipate as Susano-o said, but her fear had made her body feel heavy and she didn't move.

"Grah! Get off of me you pest!" The Shadow complained as it attempted to shake Yosuke.

"Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yelled as he pulled out his two Kunai knives. The blades were turned towards the shadow and Yosuke stabbed them into its shoulder. The shadow screamed and Yosuke jumped off the shadow as it began to push Susano-o slightly. "C'mon Chie, let's go!" Yosuke said as he carried Chie away from the fighting. Then as he got her out of harm's way, The Shadow yelled and smashed Susano-o onto a wall. Yosuke stopped moving and fell on one knee.

"Arghh!"

"You must die for struggling so much!" The Shadow barked as it pointed its gun at Susano-o. "**Ziodyne!**" The shot had fired from the gun and hit Susano-o at point-blank range. Yosuke screamed from the agony that was sharing the pain his Persona felt.

"Yosuke, no!" Chie shouted as she held onto Yosuke, trying to ease his pain.

"Ahahaha! Ahahahahaha! That's it, Die! Die! Die!" The Shadow laughed as she kept firing shots from her Toy guns at Susano-o.

"Suzuka! Save Susano-o please!" Chie begged as she re-summoned her Persona.

"Get away from Susano-o! **Black Spot!**" Suzaku ordered as the Shadow got afflicted from the back but forcibly shrugged the pain off.

"**Agidyne!**" The Shadow shouted as it quickly turned and pointed a toy gun at Suzuka and sent it right back at Chie. "Now where was I? Oh yes, brutalizing you!" Naoto remembered as she continued to fire shots at the already nearly decimated Susano-o.

"Why am I not strong enough!? Yosuke…" Chie sulked to herself as she felt helpless in front of the pained Yosuke.

"Get off of Kanji-Banchou's friends!" Rakuten Maoh yelled as he ran towards and grappled Shadow Naoto, running away with it in tow to separate it from Susano-o.

"Teddie, tend to Yosuke now!" Souji shouted ordering Teddie with a strict tone. "Yukiko, stay with me! It's time we end this!"

"Grah! Unhand me, you imbecile!" The Shadow commanded as he fired shots at Kanji, yet it seemed unaffected by the lasers. "No! Don't tell me? Has the Element Zero…?" The Shadow questioned. "I've had enough of this! **Garudyne!**" The Shadow pointed downward and a great gale swept Rakuten Maoh away and made him drop Shadow Naoto who was barely able to get back into the air.

"Rakuten, get up! We gotta help Souji-senpai and Yukiko-senpai!" Kanji ordered as he caught up to Rakuten Maoh, who was attempting to get up.

"At last, I can continue my operations." She grinned with malice and noticed Souji and Yukiko still standing before her. "Oh look… New patients… Shall I end you as well?"

"We've had enough! It's time to end this!" Yukiko yelled as she pulled her fan out.

"Yukiko, stand behind-"

"No. I cannot do that Souji-kun." Yukiko had cut him off knowing what he'd say.

"Please Souji-kun, let Yukiko nee-chan and I help!" Amaterasu pleaded.

"Alright then… Lilith!" Souji shrugged as he called his Persona again and the snake owner did the same thing as before. Yukiko began to glow for a second and the snake disappeared yet again. "Kanji, try powering us up."

"Got it Senpai!" Kanji shouted from across the room. "**Matarukaja!**"

"Teddie!"

"Got it!" Teddie joined in.

"The orders shall be followed! **Marukunda!**" Kintoki gave a spin of his tomahawk and a purple veil surrounded Shadow Naoto, weakening her defense. The Shadow chuckled as if implying it was too late.

"That's all? You're both done for! I know all your weaknesses, it's over now!" The shadow continued to declare. "**Mabufudyne!**" The Shadow pointed both of its guns at the couple and clicked the triggers.

"No, Souji-Senpai! Yukiko-Senpai!" Rise called out trying to make the two pull back.

Then suddenly, two light walls appeared for an instant in front of the couple. Shadow Naoto's wings and arms were suddenly encased in large blocks of ice. "What's happening?" The Shadow questioned loudly as she suddenly collapsed on the floor due to the heavy mass of the ice.

"…**Makarakarn**." Souji said quietly to himself as he changed Personas again. "Yukiko…"

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Yukiko said as she swiped the card in front of her.

"Suzaku!" Souji shouted as a beautiful crimson bird appeared behind him and spread its wings across. "Listen to me Yukiko, we need to end this quick." Souji said to Yukiko quietly. "Yosuke… you have to live."

"I understand. Are you still charged up?" Yukiko questioned with smile on her face.

"As I'll ever be." Souji grinned. "All right…"The couple moved closer, raising their arms up towards the sky with their weapons in hand. Their Personas had assumed position, ready to attack. Then their arms struck downward, signaling the attack. "IT'S OVER!"

"**Agidyne!**"

The couple shouted aloud and pointed to Shadow Naoto that continued to squirm there helpless as two gigantic bursts appeared on top of her.

"GAHHHHHH!" The Shadow made its final shout in pain as the flames continue to swallow her up.

"It's all done now." Souji grinned before turning around. "Anyway… let's tend to Yosuke and everyone else." Souji said as the two remaining Persona users rushed to everyone else. "Thoth!"

"**Mediarama!**" Yukiko, and Souji shouted trying to heal the whole group.

"D-Damn it Yosuke, wake up! Please wake up!" Chie shouted; lightly shaking the unconscious Yosuke as tears came out of her eyes. Susano-o was near his spot where he was continuously electrocuted by the Shadow.

"Please wake up Susano-o-san."Amaterasu was tending to him individually while Kintoki-Douji and Souji's Persona Thoth were spreading the healing effects throughout the whole team.

"Allow me to resort to this Souji-sensei." Kintoku spoke suddenly stopping the Mediarama spell. "**Recarm!**"

"Ungh…" Yosuke groaned as his eyes opened.

"Yosuke…!"

"H-Hey Chie…" Yosuke greeted as he shook his head before noticing Souji. "Souji… how'd I do?"

"I'm really impressed with you partner. That's the most heroic thing I've ever seen." Souji complimented

"Heheh thanks man." Yosuke said as Souji pulled him up.

"Yosuke, can you move?" Chie asked as she got up.

"Yeah…." Yosuke said as he jumped a bit to confirm if he can. "I'm gonna need some new Kunai knives though." Yosuke grinned playfully before a sharp pain reached him and he fell again.

"Ugh, you're reckless yourself, you dork." Chie shrugged as she stayed by him. "But… thank you for saving me."

"It's all in a day's work. Anyway, we have something more important to deal with." Yosuke sighed as he turned towards the extinguishing flames.

"So… Naoto-kun was a girl." Chie questioned aloud even though she knew the answer. Naoto finally woke up after hearing Chie speak up near her.

"Oh, are you awake?" Yukiko said as she approached Naoto and the other team members.

"Where am I..? I remember you all arriving and…" Naoto groaned as she got up. "That's right… You saw everything…" Naoto had explained what happened to her parents, about how they both died in an accident and how her grandfather took her in. Through reading detective novels, this led to her interest in becoming a detective.

"When I grow up… I'm gonna be an awesome, hard-boiled detective…!" The shadow said as if reminiscing in Naoto's mindset when she was but a small girl.

"My parents were proud of their job. I had no qualms about following in their footsteps… An inherited occupation can feel stifling to many, but I welcomed it. I yearned for the day I could become a detective myself… Perhaps I inherited that desire as well. I was always alone… Seeing that, my grandfather must have believed it was his duty to help me realize my dream. I secretly aided my grandfather with his clients… And before I knew it, people started calling me Junior Detective." Naoto said while making a small smile. "At first I was delighted. But not everything went so smoothly…"

"What was that you said about 'You're only a child?'" Yukiko curiously asked.

"Not everyone welcomes my collaboration when it comes to solving cases…" Naoto said as she looked down. "My status as a 'child' was sufficient to offend many of those whom I worked with. Were that the only issue, then it would have resolved itself with time… But though I will one day change from a child to an adult, I will never change from a woman to a man…"

"Do you not like being a girl? Is that why you always dress like a boy?" Yukiko asked yet again.

Naoto nodded in response before speaking again. "My sex doesn't fit my ideal image of detective… Besides, the police department is a male-oriented society. If they had the slightest 'concrete' reason to look down on me, no one would need me anymore."

"You don't know that." Kanji said while staring straight into Naoto's eyes.

"Hey, you must know already that what you yearn for isn't to become an adult or become a boy." Yukiko said to help Naoto realize what it is she wants.

"…You're absolutely right." Naoto said after sighing and faced her silent Shadow Self. "I'm sorry… I kept ignoring you, pretending you didn't exist. But you are me… and I am you. You've always been inside me. What I should yearn for… No, what I must strive for isn't to become a man. It's to accept myself for who I am."

Naoto's Shadow only nodded in hearing those words of revelation. Through her strength of heart, power has come to manifest itself. Naoto obtained her façade to overcome her life's hardships, the Persona Sukuna-Hikona. The Persona was a small figure with Blue and White butterfly wings with a blue beam sword in hand. The Persona disappeared and Naoto had fallen onto her knees and started to chuckle to herself.

"In any event, you're a devious bunch… I can't believe you kept something like this hidden for so long. Haha… No wonder the perpetrator has eluded the police. But it's apparent now… this case is far from over." Naoto sighed deeply after saying this.

"Yeah… and you proved it Naoto." Yosuke said with a smirk on his face while still toughing the pain. "Anyway, we can talk more later on. We need to get you out of here."

"But you can't even walk five steps." Kanji commented.

"Teddie, Yukiko… try to tend to any pains Yosuke has as we leave. He definitely needs it." Souji requested while the healers nodded in response.

"Hey Yosuke… can you let Suzuka carry you back? At least until we get to the entrance."

"Are you sure, she's not hurt is she?" Yosuke asked with somewhat on edge look.

"I am fine, please allow me to fulfill Chie-san's request." Suzuka clarified.

"See? Don't worry about it, now come on let's go Yosuke." Chie said as her Persona approached and carried the still injured Yosuke back to the entrance with hilarious reactions while Yukiko and Teddie's Personas tended to the pains Yosuke was still experiencing.

At the Entrance.

"There you go, you should be fine now." Amaterasu said with a happy tone. "Suzuka-san, you can put him down now, but gently just to be safe."

"Very well." The stern-faced Persona nodded as she gently put Yosuke down. "Try walking for a bit.

Yosuke was able to move around perfectly. He summoned his Persona just to make sure he was fine as well, who seemed completely better as well.

"Ehh... thanks I guess." Susano-o said with a shy tone.

"Show more gratitude!" Suzuka ordered as she smacked Susano-o oh his arm.

"Ow! Okay okay, Thanks! I'm really grateful and I owe you all one."

"That's more like it." Suzuka nodded in affirmation with a proud tone.

"That's enough. You all should disperse for now. We need to take Naoto back home." Souji suggested in a stern voice.

"Yeah, you're right." Susano-o agreed as he disappeared.

"My apologies." Suzuka bowed apologetically as she faded.

"I'll speak to you soon Souji-kun and Yukiko nee-chan!" Amatarasu waved as joined like the others

"Protect Naoto-chan!" Rakuten Maoh shouted as he pointed his sword upward and disappeared.

"I hope I did all I as I was ordered well." Kintoki said before dissipating.

"See you later Rise-chan." Himiko spoke playfully before following the others in suit.

"Alright, let's head on back." Souji ordered quietly as the other members nodded and went into the stacked TVs.

Naoto was breathing heavily once they reached Junes. Yukiko offered to take her home but Naoto wanted to go by herself, but Rise shot that hope down.

"Hey, you mind if I go to?" Kanji asked.

"Actually Kanji, there's something I need to talk to you about. So I'm going to need you to come with me." Souji cut him off.

"But what about me?" Teddie said aloud.

"No way dude; you have the evening shift starting soon. You're staying here." Yosuke said crushing Teddie's hopes. "Anyway, just let Rise and Yukiko take her home."

"Alright Naoto-kun, let's go." Yukiko smiled as her and Rise walked off with Naoto, who was slowly catching her breath.

" I need to go home now too, I'm feeling beat. Thanks guys." Yosuke smiled as he walked off while turning on his music player.

"Yosuke wait…!" Chie tried to call out to Yosuke but he did not stop. She stood there for a moment in silence and turned her head to Souji.

"Chie… go to him." Souji said with a serious expression.

"Yeah…" Chie said as she rushed off towards him.

The Entrance to Junes.

"Yosuke wait!" Chie said as she caught up to Yosuke.

"Oh. Chie, you need something?" Yosuke finally noticed her presence.

"Well I uh… mind if I walk with you home?" Chie asked sheepishly. Yosuke looked at her with a hard to describe expression. She couldn't tell if he was going to make a joke at this or that he didn't care. "I-It's just in case you feel any pains still, I can at least be there for you."

"Sure." Yosuke bluntly agreed.

"R-Really? Well come on, let's go!" Chie said with a big smile.

The walk to Yosuke's house was somewhat awkward. Chie would constantly ask if Yosuke was feeling any pains from their recent battle no matter how many times he kept confirming that Yukiko and Teddie got rid of them all. The two had eventually arrived at Yosuke's house, which looked to be quite a big house considering it was just him and his parents before Teddie moved in.

"Hey Chie, you wanna stay here for a bit?" Yosuke suddenly offered.

"E-Eh? Are you sure I can?"

"Yeah, you're fine. C'mon, at least stay so I can give you a soda or something."

"O-Okay then." Chie modestly agreed while turning pink.

They walked in and Chie noticed how surprisingly clean the house is. It seems that Yosuke's parents are hardly home, yet the place is virtually spotless. Yosuke asked her to sit down on the couch while he went to the kitchen to fetch a soda for her.

"Man, this is like déjà-vu all over again." Chie noticed. "It's just like a couple of weeks ago, except now we're at your house this time."

"Yeah, well I want to return the favor at least." Yosuke chuckled before handing Chie a soda and sitting down beside her.

"Chie, are you feeling alright? You've been so worried about me for a while now, it's kinda weird."

"W-Well, I just don't want you getting hurt again. I actually caused it this time."

"So what about the other times?"

"Those are completely different things, you idiot! This situation was life-threatening!" Chie shouted with a flustered face.

"Your kicks felt life threatening to me." Yosuke groaned remembering those experiences.

"Hey Yosuke… I'm sorry." Chie said as her expression grew extremely sour.

"Sorry for what?"

"For causing you all that trouble. I was scared and I couldn't move… and because of me being a little coward you got caught up in all that. I even tried to stop the Shadow from hurting you, yet I got tossed aside like some ragdoll. I'm sorry that I can't be strong for you. I'm sorry I couldn't even protect you." Chie continued to beat herself up. Yosuke sighed before standing up.

"Chie get up." Yosuke said as he pulled Chie up. "Listen, what happened there, you shouldn't blame yourself for all that; I knew something like that was possible and I didn't care, I still did it."

"And you nearly got killed 'cause of it! Why would you protect ME of all people!?" Chie began to scream as tears began to build in her eyes

"Because you're someone I care for. You're special to me." Yosuke said as he grew red, he seemed to be hiding something from her though.

Chie suddenly grabbed Yosuke and pulled him in for a kiss. Yosuke was completely shocked at this, but he dared not pull away. Not just because he could feel Chie's wrath again, but more so that he was getting a kiss from a girl. Something he'd been dreaming about since he barely started his teenage years. Chie was the closest lady friend he's had since he transferred to the rural town. He held on to her as he continued to take more of her in while Chie had her hands going through his brunette hair as if they had a mind of their own.

When they pulled away, Chie's smile then turned to shock as she just realized what she did. She kissed a boy, but not just any boy, she kissed Yosuke. One of her closest, if not the closest guy friend she's ever had. Yosuke's face was bright red in both embarrassment in a sense and wondering what just happened between him and Chie.

"I-I… gotta go. Laters!" Chie said as she ran out of Yosuke's house.

"Ch-Chie wait!" Yosuke called out, but Chie continued running. He still had no clue about what just happened, but what he did know was is that he needs to deal with this problem that has been set before him, but he's likely not going to be able to handle it alone.

**Hero: **Alright this chapter also went onto something I didn't expect. This went to a unexpected ChiexYosuke moment which is basically laying the foundation towards the next few chapters. So enter the ChiexYosuke arc of the story, starting next chapter! Hope you all are excited for that and I'll explain why I'm doing this in the A/N of the next chapter. And as for if the Personas shall interact in the real world, I may have a bit of a solution for that, the problem would be that... just look how deep I am in this fic. I'd have to redo it all in order for it to make sense, I mean, why have the Personas show up in the real world now instead of back at the beginning? If you guys would be fine with that, I can find a way to pull it off; the most I think I could get away with is have them appear whenever they are needed or wanted by their owners or just speak in their owner's minds. I can at least guarantee they shall be talkative in the TV World for sure. So tell me what you think I should do and tell me how I did for the fight scene and whatnot. Until next time, stay gold.


	16. Chapter 15 Chie's New Inner Conflict

**Hero: **Well let's get what I promised out of the way first. Why the whole fight with Naoto happening in the first place. Aside from what I said in the last note, I wanted that fight to help build up towards Chie and Yosuke. I mean yeah sure, this story IS centered around Souji and Yukiko, but it's nice to focus on the other members of the team. So expect the next few chapters focusing mostly on Chie and Yosuke. Don't worry though, Souji and Yukiko shall be involved in this and there shall be a bit of interaction between just these two but it's just going to be mostly centered on Chie and Yosuke. Anyway, I'll continue this at the end, for now, here's Ch. 15 of "Our Year Together" I hope you like it!

Chapter 15

September 20th. On the pathway to school.

Chie, Souji, and Yukiko were walking to school together, discussing Naoto's condition.

"So she's just gonna need a lot of time then?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, she was still breathing heavily even after we left her. It looks like effects of the TV World are exhausting non-Persona-users more and more lately." Yukiko said with a pondering tone.

"Yeah, you know is it just me or is the Fog getting a bit thicker in there? Maybe I'm just over-thinking stuff again…" Chie questioned to both the couple and herself.

"Hey, Chie!" a familiar city boy voice called out.

"Oh that's right, I'm on duty today. I need to hustle onto class." Chie suddenly remembered. "I gotta go. Laters!" Chie darted off in a hurry as soon as she heard the voice call out to her.

"Damn it, not again." Yosuke panted as he caught up to Souji and Yukiko.

"Something happen between you two?" Souji asked.

"Yeah… Look you two free during lunch?" Yosuke asked in an almost pleading type of tone. The couple nodded and Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief. The three walked to class like normal and Souji walked into the classroom first to see how Chie was acting.

* * *

"Hey Chie-"

"Oh Souji-kun, can I speak to you after school. It's kinda important." Chie cut his greeting off with a troubled yet serious expression.

"Um… Yeah, sure." Souji agreed with his signature faint smile.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Anyway, I'll be waiting for you on the roof like always okay? Don't say this to anyone! And especially Yosuke, ok?"

The morning classes went by normally. But it did feel awkward with those Chie would try to avoid turning around and getting caught in Yosuke's eyesight.

* * *

Lunchtime; the School rooftop.

"You did what?" Yukiko gasped.

"Wow partner, you seem to surprise me more and more every day; first you take her to the festival and now this? I'm very proud of you." Souji smirked as he clapped slowly.

"D-Dude, stop that crap right now, I don't need that considering the trouble I'm in." Yosuke stammered. "Anyway, yeah after all that, she just up and kissed me for some reason. To be honest, I still can't figure out why."

"Hmm, well she asked if I can speak with her after school. She's likely going to tell me this knowing her. I'll see what I can do for this." Souji said with a faint smile.

"Thanks bro, I owe you!" Yosuke thanked with a big smile of joy and relief. "Um Yukiko-san, think you can help me with something after school? It's about something you said you'd help me with a long time ago."

"Um, I don't remember what you're talking about but, I don't mind." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Thanks, I owe you too." Yosuke bowed in gratitude. "Crap, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Yosuke realized and he jetted off to the third floor bathrooms.

"Yukiko, I have a plan… think you're up for it?" Souji asked after Yosuke went downstairs.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"You see I want you to try to push Yosuke into asking Chie out, maybe not call it a 'date' but I plan to do that with Chie, so if we can get them both into the mindset perhaps they can see each other and possibly pull through this."

"Hmm... It's worth a shot. Sure, I'll see what I can do." Yukiko happily agreed.

"Thank you Yukiko." Souji thanked as he took Yukiko in for a quick kiss. "Now then, lunch is almost over, shall I escort you to class?"

"You seem to love the whole prince thing don't you?" Yukiko said hesitantly.

"Yes I do. It's not like I'll say this in front of anyone though." Souji smirked playfully.

"You can be so silly sometimes; let's go." Yukiko giggled as she walked with Souji back to class. The Afternoon classes felt awkward like how they were in the morning. As soon as the bell rang for the last time, Chie immediately left to the roof without saying a word. Souji just sighed and joined her while Yosuke went with Yukiko to the Flood plain to be away from Chie with Souji ready to text them if he and Chie drew near.

* * *

The Flood Plain.

"Do you seriously not remember what I said a few months ago?" Yosuke asked like it was the end of the world.

"I'm sorry Yosuke-kun, but it's been a while…" Yukiko muttered apologetically.

"Well, you said you'd help me with Chie if you needed it. And now it looks like you and Souji are going to have to help me with this."

"Oh! Now I remember what you're talking about. Though I was joking a bit with that because you were teasing me about my interest in Souji-kun at the time, I'll still help. This will probably be bad if the rest of the team notices."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yosuke shrugged. "I know we'll never hear the end of Rise talking about it. Well, what do you think I should do? I already told you the whole story."

"Hmm, you should ask to take her somewhere."

"Whoa, that was quick!" Yosuke said shockingly yet with no surprise. "Isn't that a little too soon to ask her out on a date? And especially when she's pissed off at me?"

"Don't tell her it's a date; just say you want to hang out with her. Take her somewhere she'll like to go. Like Aiya's and offer to pay for it." Yukiko giggled.

"My wallet is always meant to suffer from her isn't it?" Yosuke sobbed. "Well, I guess if this is what it's gonna take, I'll do it. Anyway, mind if you help me with some other stuff about her?"

The Magician continued to ask the Ever-wise Priestess on any useful knowledge about Chie, like knowing what and what not to say, even though Yosuke has already learned that through Chie's kicks; learning about her likes and dislikes were that Yosuke didn't already know, and even finding out about some little known personality quirks about her.

* * *

On the school rooftop.

"So that's what happened huh?" Souji confirmed while feigning ignorance that he never knew the situation.

"Yeah… but I still don't know why I kissed him exactly. It just kinda happened on the spot." Chie muttered. "Maybe it was because he saved me from Naoto's Shadow… or maybe…"

"You like him?" Souji suggested trying to finish her sentence.

"N-No!"

"…Chie…" Souji gave Chie a cold stare, knowing she was lying.

"...Fine you win. Yeah I do like him, j-just a little though!" Chie said as her face faintly glowed. "But I don't think he likes me. I'm always so hard on him." Chie said as her head drooped.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm just mean to him when I shouldn't be. Like sometimes I'll bring up Saki and it just makes him feel bad. Or I just kick him when I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but I still do it anyway. Ha, it makes me sound like a sadist when I put it that way." Chie smiled giving a faint giggle. "But I know I shouldn't be this way, especially when he flirts with Rise-chan, sure she'll shoot him down, but I still knock his hopes down and sometimes even smack him."

"Are you jealous of her?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. But yeah… ever since that battle was over, the part where the Shadow was attacking his Persona kept replaying itself in my head. I remember everything from the laugh the shadow kept making as it kept firing at him, Yosuke's screams of pain... everything." Chie cringed after saying those words. "I couldn't do anything against the Shadow; it just smacked me aside like I was a fly or something." Chie said as tears slightly built up. "And when Yosuke was getting hurt, I couldn't even protect him. Suzaka just got shot down and Yosuke continued getting hurt the way he did."

Chie started to let her tears go and she began crying. Souji could only stay silent. He knew his words would only make things worse on her now. He would save it for later.

"Didn't I say to you that it was my goal now to protect those around me!? I can't even protect the biggest idiot in our class! I felt so helpless! I don't feel strong at all!" Chie vented aloud as her sobs grew stronger and her emotions only continued to spiral downward.

Souji only put his hand over her shoulder, giving only a smile to comfort her. She waited for tears to die down before speaking again.

"I only did what I could after the fight was over since my Persona can't do healing spells. And ever since that fight, I felt that I'm not strong at all. I've only been worrying about Yosuke's well being when I usually never did before." Chie said as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"You're just now noticing how much you care for him." Souji said with a smile. "He knows you care for him, he may not be aware of how much you do, but he wants to give you a chance to show it, you just need to take it."

"Yeah… maybe you're right. But what I should do?"

"Just see if he wants to hang out with you."

"What!? You mean like a date?" Chie said as her emotions pulled a complete 180.

"Don't think of it like that, less you want him to not shut up about it." Souji chuckled. "Just say you want to 'hang out' with him. That's all. You said you want to make it up to him, I think this would be a great start." Souji said with a nod.

"Hmmm, you have a point. Alright I'll ask him then."

"I'm glad. Now then, how about some Beef Bowls on me? I'll give Yosuke and Yukiko a call right now." Souji smiled as he took out his phone.

"W-What? Are we hanging out already?" Chie said as she tried to stop Souji, but the receiver had already picked up.

"Yo, Souji." Yosuke had answered the phone and Chie could not react, less she would be noticed by him.

"I want you and Yukiko to meet me at the Shopping District. I hope you two are hungry."

"Dude seriously? Thanks! Well I'll tell her and we'll head there right now. Later!" Yosuke grinned as he hung up the phone.

"Well, it's too late now." Souji grinned. "Let's go; Leader's orders." Souji took a rather uneasy Chie to the Shopping District, which at some points it almost felt like he had to drag her.

**Hero: **Yeah this a short chapter, but It looks like the next one may also be as well, but let's hope not. Anyway, it looks like the two have a major problem and well, Souji and Yukiko are going to have to help these two overcome it and possibly help them get together. But as I said, I won't completely have Souji and Yukiko have no moments in the meanwhile. But anyway, I hope you all like the chapter and oh yeah! About how the Personas, I think I'll stick to my original plan, not have them in the real world, save for possibly their owners asking for an opinion so they can call them out in a sense, but just only speak to them "telepathically" But that'll happen on occasion and of course they will talk inside the TV World. Anyway, now that that's all settled, tell me what you think of this chapter and look forward to the next one! Until next time, stay gold!


	17. Chapter 16 Yosuke's Goal

**Hero: **Well this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than anticipated. Though... I like how it turned out to be honest. There's some action in it surprisingly, but expect a lot of dialogue. Forgive me on that, but it's all going to lead to the next chapter, which I can tell you is going to be the climax and the end of the YosukexChie arc and it will also build into the Culture Festival, which oh boy am I looking forward to writing that. There's a mix of sarcasm and seriousness in that last sentence. But hey it may help with Kanji's pairing, which for now, I'm still neutral on. It can still go either way for me. I know a lot of you like Kannao and I don't blame you, I like it as well. But one day, I was asked "What would Naoto like in Kanji?" Clearly we know what Kanji sees in Naoto, but what would Naoto see in Kanji? Just think about that as we go along and I really want people to base their decision on how Kanji interacts with both Rise and Naoto in this story, rather than past viewings of either pairings. But note this, **I am not against the KanjixNaoto pairing, so don't ravage me for my opinion on them. I DO like the pairing.** KanjixRise is just my guilty pleasure pairing and I've honestly felt afraid of admitting it because I feared the KanjixNaoto fanbase would eat me alive when they heard of it. And that thought almost somewhat came true. The whole Kanji doesn't notice Rise at all argument does make sense, but that's EXACTLY what Rise wants. A guy to notice her for who she is and not what she has(like body or reputation, "Risette" etc.) and Kanji does notice her for her personality and everything else she wants from a guy. Anyway, just promise me you will respect with who Kanji gets with in the end. I see where both sides come from and I'd honestly be happy if he's with either or. And I'm sorry if I sounded hostile, angry, or just wanting to start a OTP war, I just wanted to let out that crap. I feel better now.(Did I just face my shadow? WHERE THE HELL IS MY PERSONA!?) Alright, enough of Kanji and the other 1st year girls! Now let's focus on Yosuke and Chie! Here's Ch. 16 of "Our Year Together" I hope you enjoy it!(And again, please don't get mad about what I posted there earlier)

Chapter 16

* * *

September 26th. It was a rainy day in Inaba, but in Okina, the clouds-only presence was beautiful to him as always. It was beautiful enough to invite his ever-beautiful Priestess out to watch a movie she wished to see called "One Missed Text." It was about a woman who obtained the power to kill people by sending a certain text message and the couple felt a smoldering dread as they watched the Heroine gradually go insane from the curse. It reminded Souji of both a movie he once saw and an Anime he really loved while he was back in Kyoto.

"Wow, that movie was amazing!" Yukiko shouted in happiness as the couple walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, there weren't that many people surprisingly. Though, I think that may be because the month's almost over." Souji pondered for a moment.

"Well, it was good for us since we had the whole back row to ourselves."

"Yeah, so even when the movie got boring, you were able to make it interesting."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yukiko smiled modestly.

"Well, how was the movie?" Souji questioned trying to slightly change the subject.

"That was scary, but thrilling! I love how they never explain why the power to curse people to death ended up in peoples' cell phones! The slight irritation level is just right! It keeps you intrigued!" Yukiko continued to gush about how she enjoyed the movie to Souji; it reminded him of how Nanako can be. "But anyway… we should come again sometime." Yukiko smiled sheepishly with a red face. "You want to stop by somewhere else along the way back? We haven't spent some time together like this in a while."

"Sure, let's go then." Souji faintly smiled as he took Yukiko's hand and went off.

Time had passed by rather peacefully while Naoto was recovering. Eventually she had fully recovered and had joined the team. Now it was the time for exams.

* * *

October 15th; After School. Chie asked Souji to go with her to the flood plain as they were dismissed from exams for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Souji-kun, but I've just been wondering about something. I know you gotta study for exams and all that." A troubled Chie spoke.

"It's fine. Those questions are pretty easy so I don't mind slacking off for a bit." Souji smirked. He felt as if he was smart as a Sage, so he didn't mind.

The two had a training session just like back in Summer Vacation and despite how Souji was a little rusty; it got him to have a workout since he hasn't been in the TV World for about a month. And there hasn't been any Soccer practice due to exams.

"Whew, that was a good way to get pumped for exams." Chie said as fire grew in her eyes.

"This had nothing to do with exams though." Souji panted bluntly.

"Oh come one, don't be such a killjoy Souji-kun." Chie teased.

"So how has 'hanging out' with Yosuke been?" Souji counter-teased right back.

"W-Well… he's surprisingly been nice. He willingly paid for my steak bowl the other day and him and I went to the hill overlooking town yesterday. He's… surprisingly sweet…" Chie noted as she grew slightly pink. "B-But, he's still an idiot sometimes!"

"…Chie, what did you say you were going to try to stop doing?" Souji reminded her in a stern voice.

"Y-You're right, sorry… but he does act up from time to time, but I don't mind it as much. But when we're all together, for some reason I do. I'm not sure why that is."

"Hmm… Maybe because the other girls are there…?" Souji suggested, trying help to piece together the cause of Chie's current internal conflicts.

"…Maybe so… When I think about it, maybe I'm subconsciously marking them as competition. Obviously not Yukiko because she's with you now, but Rise-chan would count and now that Naoto-kun is around and that she was really a girl, I might've pegged her too."

"You're starting to piece this all by yourself, and you say you're not that smart." Souji commented, indirectly complimenting her in a sense.

"S-Shut up! It's because you helped me!" Chie blushed in embarrassment, but quickly calmed herself to continue. "Anyway, but now that I'm getting this time alone with him, I've been having actual enjoyable conversations if you can believe that." Chie smiled as she sat down on the bench, letting out an exhausted sigh before continuing. "We also have these in-depth conversations too, I guess… I really do like him… just a bit though."

"Well, what do you like about him?"

"I know he acts a bit goofy at times and sure I do get annoyed by it, but… It's good in a way. He knows how to ease tension in the atmosphere… as well as make it worse." Chie snorted to herself. "He's a dork yeah, but still, he can be caring and sympathetic when he needs to be and I like that a lot. Whenever I have problems, he just shuts up and listens, maybe the occasional remark or two, but he can be a good listener when it's just us. And he really wants to protect those he cares for… just like me."

"Well, at least you're now starting to see what you like in him. But you want to protect him too right?"

"Yeah; I do want to protect him as well." Chie nodded in a more gentle tone as she thought about Yosuke.

"I see… You need to start training some more then." Souji said as he stood up and his hand reached out to Chie's. "But that can wait though, it's getting late and you should rest up."

"Yeah, but Souji-kun… promise me we train some more." Chie grunted as she got up from the bench. "I want Suzuka to get stronger too and she needs to get more of a cut of the action." Chie said as she clenched her fist together and that all too familiar fire appeared in her eyes yet again.

"Of course; anyway let's go." Souji smiled as he walked Chie to her house.

* * *

October 16th, At the Dojima Residence.

"Alright, then we'll meet up at the Food court then, see ya there!" Yosuke shouted happily as he hung up the phone. Souji sighed after hearing this and called Yukiko to see if she was going.

"…Well; there goes my plan to invite you to my house."

"I'm sorry, Chie asked me to go help her and everyone else… and you never told me you were going to invite me over, if I had known that, I would have made a lie up to Chie." Yukiko said as her tone grew saddened.

"It's alright, I wanted to surprise you, but I guess we'll go. Can I at least pick you up at the bus stop?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Yukiko's tone began to slightly perk up. "Okay, I'll see you there."

* * *

Junes, Food court.

"It may as well be a custom for us to meet up here like this." Yosuke said giving off his trademark smile. "But that aside, mind if I borrow your notes?"

"Well… only if you get me some melon soda." Chie said with a playful smile.

"So you'll lend me your notes if I buy you a soda…?" Yosuke asked in some slight irritation and confusion.

"Could be." Chie bluntly put it with a smile with Yosuke making a light groan to himself; his wallet is never safe with her around.

Naoto had let out a faint laugh. "Hmhm, Yosuke-san and Chie-san seem to get along pretty well." Naoto's face cracked open a smile after saying this with her eyes closed in affirmation.

"Why don't you two date?" Rise had cut in with an optimistic tone.

"Never!" Chie said bluntly once again with her face making a smile. Souji and Yukiko could immediately call BS on this, but chose not to bother, despite knowing that smile was a fake one.

"That was quick…!" Yosuke snapped in disappointment and tilted his head downward.

"You too Naoto! You should totally date Kanji!" Rise then shifted her attention to the now off-guard Naoto.

"Huh!? Please, stop it!" Naoto's face beamed red after being told this.

"Aww, how cute." Rise giggled as she enjoyed teasing the group. Rise then shifter her attention to Souji and Yukiko, though there was no point in teasing them since they were already together, she had other plans in mind. "Hey, Senpai… Wouldn't Kanji and Naoto make a good couple? Just like you and Yukiko-senpai?"

"Perhaps." Souji and Yukiko said at the same time, being both vague on whether they were for it or against it.

"Come on, Souji-senpai… Yukiko-senpai…" Naoto tried to stop this while still trying to hide her face which was burning red.

"That's enough guys…" Yosuke cut in trying to ease the tension.

"Y-Yeah, what Yosuke said…" Chie agreed while trying to hide a smile.

The day had promised to be entertaining.

* * *

October 22nd, School Gym Locker Room.

"So tell me why I'm here again and wearing this uniform?" Yosuke asked for reassurance even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, we're short on players, and you know the rules of soccer." Souji tried answering the question with a remarking tone.

"Oh come on! I've only just watched the damn sport!"

"Good enough for us, now come on, let's go!" Kou whooped as he smacked Yosuke on the back and then left for the field.

"Thanks man, I appreciate the help, now come on and let's win this!" Daisuke shouted as he took the rest of the team out to the field. Souji approached Yosuke with a smirk and whispered something.

"Don't say you're not athletic enough, the TV World got us all worked out for this and besides you just have to pass the ball to me and I can score for you if you want. If you don't try to help, I may have to tell Chie of your little plan." Souji blackmailed Yosuke in order to completely convince him to play with all he had.

"Y-Yeah, let's do this partner." Yosuke tried to imitate the enthusiasm Kou and Daisuke had, but failed miserably.

"You don't have to worry; after all, we'll have fans there."

"Seriously?" Yosuke's face started to glow in happiness to hear that. "You think chicks dig guys in sports? How do you guys get fan-girls already?"

"Well… it's just us. Chie and Yukiko will be watching us. Ai will be watching Kou."

"Seriously? Ebihara's into him?"

"Yeah… it's a long story. Let's save it for another day. Anyway, I'll have Yukiko cheering me on, but at least you got Chie supporting you. Just think about it; a rookie soccer substitute making his big debut, and he already has a fan to loyally watch him-" Souji tried to rile up Yosuke and he was immediately cut off.

"Okay, I've heard enough! Let's just go already!" Yosuke suddenly tried pushing Souji out to the field with a flustered tone.

* * *

Yasogami High Soccer Field, Bleachers. The team was already in their 2nd half with just getting out of their 15 minute break. Kou was substituting as Goalie due to his basketball traits, though being more of the offensive player, while Yosuke was with the rest of the outfield players. So far the score was 3-3. The team was just starting to catch up before the 1st half had finished. Daisuke had scored two points while Souji scored the other one. Yosuke has made a few attempts to score, which most of them either missing or just getting caught by the goalie. Chie and Yukiko were sitting next to Ai Ebihara, the team's manager which surprisingly to them there was no fighting among them.

"Damn it Yosuke, learn to actually make the goal!" Chie said in a bit of an outrage.

"Cut him some slack, at least he CAN score, Kou-kun is stuck as the goalie." Ai tried to retort back.

"It's alright Chie; at least he's doing well for his first game." Yukiko had attempted to calm the irritated Chie.

"Yeah I know, but he could at least learn how to kick." Chie had now controlled her short temper and it was funny of her of all people to say that.

"Um, excuse me Ai-senpai…" A short-haired brunette boy had approached the popular 2nd year student.

"Oh, Naoki-kun, what do you need?" Ai had recognized him somehow and her tone had turned into a more enjoyable tone.

"Please inform your father that the alcohol he requested has been prepared for him more sooner than we expected."

"Alright, I'll send him a text right now so he'll get it when he gets out of work." Ai said as she popped out her phone to do what she suggested to herself.

"Thank you Ai-san."

"No prob; why don't you sit here and watch the game for a bit?" The now friendly Ai had offered him to sit by her and watch the game. Some might call this a rare privilege and others might think this is something Ai would never even say.

"Well, this was the last thing I had to do for the store… Sure, why not." Naoki had agreed in a slightly shocked tone, never would he have thought to be asked to hang out with someone that wasn't out of pity. As he moved a bit past Ai, he spotted two more familiar faces he recognized on the spot.

"Ah, hello there Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai." Naoki gave a slight bow before sitting down.

"Good afternoon Naoki-san." Yukiko nodded towards Naoki.

"Yo, Naoki-kun!" Chie gave her signature friendly smile towards Naoki. "How've you been holding up since the camping trip?"

"I've been busy to say the least." Naoki let out a faint laugh. "I've been working more with my family to keep the store alive. At one point, I didn't even want to bother; then I wanted to just drop out of school to work full time." Naoki continued to laugh at his own choices and considerations from the past. "But it's all thanks to Souji-senpai that I was able to finally face reality and accept my sis' death."

The group was silent at first but then everyone broke into a smile.

"Really? Souji-kun did that?" Yukiko asked in what could be considered to be surprise that her boyfriend has done so much for the people of Inaba considering what little time

"Yes, I've already told him, but I still want to thank him." Naoki said is his smile widened.

"Wow Yukiko-san, you're really lucky considering you have a great man to be your boyfriend. He's helped me and Naoki-kun too; he really is a great person." Ai nodded as she sympathized with Naoki since she too has been afflicted by Souji's character which led for her to change for the better as well.

"U-Um… Th-Thank you…" Yukiko grew a pale red after hearing this, feeling embarrassed. The group continued to talk for a bit longer while watching the game go on, with it being a close match and neither side scoring.

"…I need to get going." Naoki sighed as he read a text message from his father saying more work. "I'm sorry, but thank you all. I really enjoyed speaking to you. I haven't laughed that much since I had some skewers with Souji-senpai a couple of weeks ago."

"It's no problem. Take care Naoki-kun." Chie smiled as she waved goodbye to Naoki.

"I hope to speak to you again one day. Take care, Naoki-kun." Yukiko added.

"Later Naoki-kun; my father should be there soon by the way."

"Alright, thanks again." Naoki smiled widely again before walking off.

As the group saw Naoki off.

"Yosuke!" Souji shouted as he kicked the ball towards him.

"Got it!" Yosuke adjusted himself as he took possession of the ball since Souji was being watched by the opposing team. Yosuke with his newfound speed and momentum, pressed onward while the other players were attempting to catch up. Yosuke took a chance since no one else was around to take the shot.

"Do it Yosuke!" Daisuke motivated him while Yosuke tried to get a good spot for a shot. It was better to make another attempt than to let the other team just take it from him. With relying on gut instinct, he took his leg back and gave the ball a good clean kick, and it went in another direction than what the goalie anticipated. Yosuke, the trickster, made his first successful goal in his first and perhaps only game.

"GGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!" The Yasogami teamed roared in joy as they had now taken the lead. Even Souji was one of the people who even roared, which was rare but a perfect opportunity since he blended in with it. The team had crowded around Yosuke, congratulating him on the goal.

"Way to go Yosuke!" Chie raised her fist in the air with that all too familiar burning passion of hers.

"Yosuke-kun made a goal! That's great!" Yukiko joined with glee in her voice.

"Yes! We might win this game!" Ai was ecstatic; it may not have been Kou scoring, but she was glad to see the team she was slowly caring for win some games.

"Heh, well whaddya know?" Naoki chuckled a bit to himself as he continued walking, smiling that Yosuke, a man who once loved his sister, was doing really well, and not just in a sports sense. With that Naoki left, with hopes that Yasogami wins yet another game.

"Oh! I need to call Aiya's to reserve some tables. Would you two like to join us?" Ai offered with an unexpected generous tone.

"A-Are you sure? We're not part of the team, y'know." Chie spoke with modesty in her tone.

"Well, you two ARE Souji-kun and Yosuke-san's boyfriends, right?" Ai tried clarifying.

"W-Well yes, but…" Yukiko was also being modest towards the offer, but that was typical of her.

"B-B-Boyfriend? I-I'm-"

"Well that settles it!" Ai clapped her hands together as she jumped the gun. "I'll be right back!" Ai had darted off away from the game so she could call the restaurant with less noise in the background.

"Y-Yukiko, I'm not…" Chie was still flustered at Ai's assumption, trying to seek Yukiko for help on this to calm her down.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Yukiko said with a reassuring, yet mischievous look.

"W-Well… I've decided that… I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I might've shot his hopes down a bit because of what Rise-chan said the other day, but I'm gonna try anyway. But… how did you confess to Souji-kun?"

"That's good Chie… and well, um…" Yukiko slightly trailed for a moment but explained the time at the shrine. "…And then he confessed to me. I guess it was kind of like a right moment to do so. You just need to make the moment appear and then tell him. But just don't do it too suddenly, but not too late either is all I can really tell you."

"Yeah… I understand. Thanks Yukiko." Chie lifted her head up with a smile.

"Alright I'm back!" Ai had returned with a smile on her face then turned to wonder. "Um, did something happen?"

"N-No, nothing, it's fine, C'mon, let's watch the game! It's almost gonna end soon!" Chie said as she hurried Ai to her seat.

* * *

The score was now 4-3. The opposing team attempted to score, but Kou had caught the ball with ease and sent it to Yosuke.

"Here; take it Daisuke!" Yosuke sent the ball immediately to Daisuke since now the players had a bit more of a focus on Yosuke. Daisuke sent the ball onwards to the goal, but had other plans, especially considering time was running out. One more score could guarantee the team's win.

"Souji! Finish it!" Daisuke called out to Souji as he kicked the ball to him since he was a lot closer to the goal than he himself was. Souji caught the ball with his chest and as the ball descended to the ground; Souji raised his leg back, readying a kick. And at the right moment, he sent the ball tearing through the field and it seared pass the off-guard goalie and crashing into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLL!" The teamed roared as they swarmed over Souji, joyfully congratulating him.

"We did it!" Chie as she jumped for joy.

"I'm so happy! Way to go Souji-kun!" Yukiko was joyful as well, considering her boyfriend made the final goal of the game.

After everything had settled down and both teams congratulated each other for a good game, the guys went back to the locker room and later on, the group went to Aiya's as promised and had a great dinner.

* * *

On the road to Yukiko's house.

"…See? I told you I would watch one of your games." Yukiko jokingly remarked as she held on to Souji's arm.

"I knew you would. How did I do?" Souji acknowledged with a bit of pride in his tone.

Yukiko grabbed him and took him in for a kiss, which surprised Souji; it was something you wouldn't expect the usually timid Yukiko to do. But then again, Yukiko had slowly been growing more and more bold each day. Yukiko broke the kiss with a smile and giggle.

"That's how well I think you did. That was for that last goal at the end of the game." Yukiko continued giggling.

"Hmph, so what about the other goal I made in the first half?" Souji teased.

"Heehee, oh how could I possibly forget?" Yukiko sarcastically said as she took him in yet again.

"Is my sarcastic attitude rubbing off on you?" Souji remarked after this next kiss was separated.

"Perhaps." Yukiko said bluntly. It seems Souji's blunt attitude was rubbing off on her as well.

"Heheh, that's quite alright. I don't mind."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yukiko smiled as she nuzzled onto Souji's arm. "Oh, I hate to change the subject, but has Chie told you what she plans to do next?"

"I don't think she has." Souji said while trying to recall if she ever has told him her recent plans.

"She's going to tell Yosuke-kun how she feels about him!" Yukiko said cheerfully.

"Oh really? Well this will make things interesting. I wonder if it's possible for us to get front row seats to this." Souji joked.

"Wouldn't that make us slightly hypocritical?"

"Hmm… Perhaps in a way, yeah it does." Souji made a grin after acknowledging that. "Well in our case, we didn't want our relationship known just yet, but can we help it if we were there as it happened?"

"Maybe. It's fine though, I just hope Chie turns out to be successful, it will only work if she confesses it in the right way."

"Yeah it does seem to be that way… I hope it works out well too…"

* * *

In front of Chie's house.

"Well, here we are." Yosuke said as he presented Chie's house in a humorous way, as if he was escorting her.

"Why thank you, Sir Yosuke." Chie giggled at this.

"Wow, that's a first. You actually went along with a joke." Yosuke remarked upon noticing.

"Well, why not? It's not like this one is creepy like the other times." Chie retorted with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!"

"It's fine Yosuke. It's funny when you get all flustered." Chie continued to giggle.

"Ehh, whatever, anyway, you should get some rest. Good night Chie." Yosuke shrugged as he began to talk off.

"Yosuke… wait." Chie hesitated yet called out Yosuke firmly.

"…What is it?" Yosuke turned and stood still.

Chie wanted to tell him, but then Yukiko's words appeared in her mind. "You just need to make the moment appear and then tell him. But just don't do it too suddenly, but not too late either is all I can really tell you."

"…You know what? Never mind I'll tell you another time. But… thank you. I had a great time."

"I dunno what you're thanking me for, but it's no problem. Anyways… 'Night Chie." Yosuke continued to head back home.

Chie made a deep long sigh, walked inside her house, showered, changed into her pajamas and plopped onto her bed before calling out her Persona inside her mind.

"Suzuka… can you hear me?"

"Yes I can Chie-san." The Persona spoke, which can only be heard in her mind.

"You know what happened right?"

"Yes I have. And I also know what you were thinking."

"Was it alright to not tell him?"

"It might have been for the best. There will be plenty of other chances as time passes. And with the investigation at a stand-still, you should be fine." Suzuka spoke in a stern yet still comforting tone.

"Yeah I suppose you're right…" Chie nodded as she continued staring up onto her Kung-fu posters.

"Please Chie-san get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeah… well G'night." Chie said as she ended her conversation with Suzuka.

* * *

At Yosuke's house, in his room. Teddie was still working a night shift over at Junes, so it was just him in his room for now.

"Hey Susano-o?" Yosuke had called out to his Persona deep in the sea of his soul.

"Aw, how cute, you're so worried about how to tell Chie your feelings for her!" Susano-o immediately cut in as if waiting to jump on this chance.

"Sh-Shut up! And how the hell did you know about this already!?" Yosuke shouted, flustered at his Persona's remarks.

"Yosuke…! Are you talking to yourself!?" A feminine voice called out from the first floor.

"No Mom, I'm on the phone!" Yosuke lied to his mom; though technically, he WAS talking to himself; his Persona to be specific.

"Haha, that doesn't get old. Anyway, we Personas see what the owner can see; we hear what they hear, etc. etc." Susano-o explained in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh yeah…" Yosuke groaned.

"You idiot, you can't remember shit now can you?"

"Piss off! I can; anyway, let's not get sidetracked here! What should I do?"

"The hell if I know. Why not ask that player Souji?"

"Dude, he's not a player! He's been faithful to Yukiko!"

"Yeah, but let's face it. Every girl he's interacted with, excluding Naoto, has had the hots for him at some point. Even Chie, and you can't deny that, 'cause she said it herself!" Susano-o exposed as Yosuke groaned at this truth. "The worst part is, he ain't even trying! The only girl he tried for was Yukiko, and look where they're at now! And you're jealous of that, aren't you?"

"…Damn it. Yeah I am."

"Good. At least you're not denying it this time. Good news is; Chie isn't interested in him anymore. You have your chance, and you've gone out on dates with her, so you just gotta ask her out on another one and then tell her how you feel!" Susano-o continued to lay out the foundation for a plan for Yosuke.

"…Maybe I'll try that. But it's how I tell her that I'm worried about."

"Well that's another story. Ask Souji about that."

"…You're right I guess." Yosuke sighed. "Well I'll leave it at that. Anyway 'Night."

"Later. Don't fail me; it's bad enough I can't get a chick, so I have to put all bets on you."

"Hey, why don't you get with Chie's Persona then?" Yosuke joked, trying to get a stab back at his Persona.

"Dude, shut up! Whatever, I'm going. G'night." Susano-o immediately severed contact. Yosuke just took a big sigh since he's going to have a great time sleeping now. Suddenly his phone went off. It was Kanji calling.

"Yo Yosuke-senpai, sorry for calling so late, but I can't contact Souji-senpai. His phone must be still off or somethin'." Kanji said apologetically.

"Nah, its fine… Well I was gonna call him too about something, but what'd you need to tell him about."

"Just some… girl advice." Kanji said as his tone grew slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? You gonna ask Naoto out?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

An awkward moment occurred while Yosuke only groaned in order for Kanji to come clean.

"…Y-Yeah, and what of it?"

"Nothing really; except about time you asked her out."

"Well I uh, was gonna ask Souji or you for advice since both of ya have asked chicks out before."

"Well I have yeah, but only once was I successful, and that girl is now dead…"

"…Sorry to hear that Yosuke-senpai."

"Nah, its fine dude… Actually, I was gonna ask Chie out."

"Dude, again? Why not just ask if she likes you or not?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yosuke's tone started to grow flustered.

"Dude, don't make it sound like this is the first time you asked her out. I've seen ya take her to get steak or go to Aiya's when I have to work with Ma. I ain't stupid."

"So the cat's out of the bag huh?"

"Nah, dun worry, it's not like I told anyone about it. I know Rise wouldn't shut up about ya if she heard. So you're stumped too huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's see if we can get Souji-senpai to speak to us. Let's meet up at the hill overlooking town 'k?

"Alright, let's try that then. Try calling him in the morning then. He might still be walking Yukiko home or something."

"Yeah, anyway, I'll let ya go. 'Night." Kanji said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

In front of the Amagi Inn.

"Achoo!" Souji sneezed suddenly.

"Are you catching a cold, Souji-kun? The weather has been getting cooler lately…" Yukiko asked with worry.

"No, I'm fine. I just got a sudden chill down my spine though. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Well, we got small blessings today at the shrine, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, but that was just for us. The rest of it said that we 'should worry for our loved ones' though I can't tell if that meant worry about them being in trouble… or them causing us trouble."

**Hero: **Well this is it. This has been a rather long chapter, but I think the next one will also be of similar lengths. But thing's are gonna get good. Trust me. As always, leave a review of what you think of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. And yeah, here the Personas had a bit of screen time; as for at least Yukiko and Souji's Personas... I'm not sure if we'll see them. This was one of the few moments you see them "appear" in the real world; but anyway, that's really all I need to say. Again, forgive me for the rant from before, I'm not trying to harm your ships(If anything, I support them) so yeah, take care and until next chapter, stay gold.


	18. Chapter 17 All according to plan

**Hero: **This chapter took quite some time planning out. I got writer's block so many times, it wasn't even funny anymore, but I once I got into the heart of the chapter, things went really well. Anyway, I must also note this is my first time(And hopefully my only time) using a flashback scene since I was negligent and forgot to incorporate that into the last chapter where it should have been. Anyway, this is the end of the Chie and Yosuke Arc, Ch. 17 of "Our Year Together" is up now! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 17

* * *

October 23rd, Dojima Residence. Souji had just gotten off the phone with Yukiko saying they are going to pay their respects to the newly renovated Shrine. Little did Yukiko know that it was through Souji's efforts and payments to the Fox that it had been renovated, but no need for her to know that right? He planned to relax a bit with Nanako, watching Featherman R with her until he got another phone call, this time it was from Kanji.

"Yo Senpai, I need to talk to ya about something important. Can you go to the hill soon?"

"…Very well, I need it to be quick though. I have to see Yukiko later on today." Souji sighed before agreeing. He could tell Kanji wouldn't take no for an answer.

"A'ight Senpai, I understand. I'll be waiting for ya there then; later." Kanji smiled slightly before hanging up.

* * *

The hill overlooking town. Souji had arrived to see Kanji there waiting for him... And to his surprise, Yosuke was waiting there too.

"Yosuke-?"

"Just sit down and we'll explain dude." Yosuke cut him off. Souji sat down and waited for what the two had to say. That Kanji wanted to confess his feelings for Naoto and that Yosuke wanted to do the same, but for Chie. Both were very flustered and straightforward with their points.

"Alright, I get it." Souji groaned as he made the two calm down.

"Okay Kanji, if you go in right now and tell how you feel, you're likely going to fail." Kanji only sighed in sadness at Souji's words. "It isn't the same like Yosuke, where he's had about a year to know Chie; we've only really talked to Naoto very little so far. I understand why you like her, but it's too soon Kanji. First you need her to get to know you. You need to make an opportunity appear."

"Y-Ya mean ask her out on a date!?" Kanji stammered.

"As Yukiko told Yosuke, don't say it's a date. Just say you wish to 'hang out' with her. Knowing her, she won't even realize it unless you tell her upfront." Souji shrugged. "You'll have a perfect opportunity, ask her out to the Culture Festival and see if she wants to walk around with you. You can use that chance to get to know her."

"U-Uh… If you say so Senpai, I'll give it a shot." Kanji nodded as he continued to sound very flustered.

"B-But senpai… How'd you get with Yukiko-senpai?"

"You want to know why huh…? …Very well then." Souji took a long sigh before retelling his escapade with Yukiko that led to their intimacy. "…And yeah, when she asked why I hung out with her so much, I just told her flat out I liked her, and you know the rest."

"…Wow, it's that simple huh?"

"Yup, you two are just really over thinking things." Souji shrugged before shifting his attention to Yosuke. "Well now that just leaves you partner, Its as simple as it gets. Like what happened with Yukiko and me, you just need to ask Chie out and when the moment seems right, you tell her how you feel."

"…If only it were that easy…"

"Alright then, call her right now and see if she wants to hang out with you. Especially since we're being watched by the killer, we need to stick together."

"Yeah, you got a point there…"

* * *

October 21st, during lunchtime. Souji showed everyone a warning letter he got saying to stop rescuing people from the TV World. The fact that he got a warning letter shows that the killer knows who is messing with his crimes, and after making some discussion about it, they have concluded that they can only wait for the killer to make his next move.

"Yeah… I guess there's no point in over thinking this stuff since we don't understand it." Yosuke sighed. "Freaking out over speculation is just what the killer wants, right?"

"Either way, this letter could come in handy." Souji grinned as he stuffed the letter back into his jacket. "We'll have to wait until the situation changes."

"All right, mind if I change the subject then?" Chie said as slight enthusiasm filled her voice as she asked what her class plans on doing for this year. According to Yukiko, they will be voting on it soon and are currently gathering ideas. Yosuke's face then beamed with inspiration as she Chie then commented saying it's going to likely be crazy. Rise then stood up and walked up towards Yukiko.

"Hey Senpai, have you decided who you'll be going around the campus with during the festival? Yukiko-senpai's schedule is still wide open, you lucky guy!" Rise teased as she lightly pushed Yukiko towards Souji and Yukiko blushed and hid her face from everyone's sight. Souji only sighed while Chie then made her comment.

"She just had to say something." Chie groaned.

* * *

Present Day, October 23rd, the hill overlooking town.

"…Alright, I'll give it a try then." Yosuke groaned as he took out his phone and called Chie as ordered.

"Hey Yosuke, what is it?" Chie answered.

"Yo Chie, I was wondering if…" Yosuke trailed as he felt intimidated by both Kanji and Souji's glances. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd be up for going to Aiya's tomorrow after school-"

"Yeah! Let's go tomorrow then!" Chie abruptly cut him off, agreeing without really thinking about it. The thoughts just then rushed into her head; could he be thinking the same thing as her? Either way, it might be the perfect chance for her to say how she felt about him.

"Thanks Chie. Anyway, I'll talk to ya later." Yosuke said as he hung up the phone and sighed. "Damn, why did that feel so hard to ask?"

"That's 'cause you're still over thinking that shit." Kanji answered.

"Dude, you're one to talk!" Yosuke retorted back. "But yeah I guess that does it then. Well I guess I should get going. I have to work a 4 hour shift soon, so I'll see you guys later." Yosuke stretched as he walked back on his scooter and drove off.

"Well I guess I should get going too." Souji said as his gaze shifted elsewhere.

"Yo Senpai, wait. There's one last thing that I wanna talk to ya about. It's about… my Dad…"

* * *

Shopping District. Inside the Shrine.

"…So he's doing the same thing too?" Yukiko questioned with a wish of confirmation.

"Yes, it's almost guaranteed to work. But something feels off…" Souji pondered as he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have this feeling something is going to happen. Well, he's taking her to Aiya's first thing after school, do you think we should be around when that happens?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not; besides I can tease Chie back considering she would not let me live it down when she heard I'm with you." Yukiko smirked with jokingly vengeful thoughts.

"Alright then, I think it's time for a stakeout. …No pun intended." Souji sighed as he realized the unintentional pun he made.

"...Snrk… Ahahahahahahaha…!" Yukiko had reached one of her laughing fits again. "S-Souji-ku-heeheeheehee, that's a good-ahahahaha!" She seemed to like how it was unintentional.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm… Hahahahaha." Souji started laughing as well. Normally, it's not good to laugh at your own jokes, even if the joke wasn't intended, but seeing her laugh like that encouraged him to laugh as well.

"Wow Souji-kun-heeheehee, I like your laugh." Yukiko's laughing fit finally died down.

"That wasn't the first time you told me that. Except you told me it was sexy." Souji said after his laughing had controlled itself.

"W-What? I-I just had a dream about me saying that, but I never told you about it… That was so embarrassing…" Yukiko's tone grew embarrassed and her head tilted downward. She seemed to have remembered what happened back in the school trip, but in the form of a dream, not as in it actually happened.

"I see… I had a dream like that too… what a coincidence…" Souji tried playing it off hoping she would not recall all of what happened back at Port Island; especially what happened at the hotel when they returned.

"Oh okay, that's really strange isn't it…? A-Anyway, let's get going." Yukiko attempted to shrug as the couple left the shrine before laughing the rest of the way back home.

* * *

October 24th; Afterschool; Classes have been dismissed; Chie and Yosuke had already left towards Aiya's to get some food with Souji and Yukiko carefully monitoring and following them. The Chariot and Magician were standing in front of the restaurant contemplating on what to get while Souji and Yukiko were standing behind the Torii. It was almost similar to the incident back in July, except Souji and Yukiko learned from the mistakes that their pursuers made.

"Well… what should I get today…" Chie pondered as enthusiasm filled her voice.

"C'mon Chie, it's not like we got all day."

"Don't rush me! I'll think of something sooner or later!"

"L-Let me go! P-Please!" A young voice cried out.

"Who was that?" Yosuke asked as he perked up upon hearing the voice.

"Don't tell me those bastards are at it again!?" Chie's tone grew aggravated.

"Is it those guys you told me about a while back?"

"I freaking hope not! Let's go!" Chie barked as she grabbed Yosuke's wrist and ran off in the direction of the sound of the voice.

* * *

Behind the Torii; Souji and Yukiko were observing the scene.

"…I wonder what they're talking about." Yukiko asked in a curious, yet hushed tone.

"I'm guessing it's on what they should order." Souji said before making a smirk.

"…L-Let me go…! …P-Please…!" A faint voice can be heard from their location, begging to be spared.

"What was that? Look Chie looks really steamed. Wait, where's she going?"

"It's those bastards again." Souji groaned as his mood slowly grew foul. "Come on, let's follow them. I'll explain as we sneak along."

The couple went in pursuit of Yosuke and Chie and ended up in a back alley. The alley could be described in almost a T-shape. A small boy was trapped inside it with the bullies surrounding him. Chie and Yosuke pursued inside and spotted them while Souji and Yukiko stood by what is both the entrance and exit after Yosuke and Chie got into the point where they could not spot the couple.

"Souji-kun, we need to help them." Yukiko tried to pass Souji.

"Wait. Let's just stay here and see what happens. I'll explain the rest of the story as this situation unfolds."

* * *

Deep inside the ally-way.

"It's you guys again!" Chie huffed as she and Yosuke approached the three bullies.

"It's that bitch again!" One of the goons pointed out the obvious.

"No shit! Not you again, and now you brought another boy for your help eh?" The leader of the pack smacked the other before shifting his attention and giving a hostile glance at Chie and Yosuke.

"A-Another!?" Yosuke was confused due to the situation, but then recalled Chie's story; it was Souji who they were talking about; he had also dealt with them in the past with Chie.

Behind the bullies was a different small boy; crying just like the last one from all that time ago; Chie's face grew alit with anger and she shouted in what almost sounded like an outrage. "You let that kid go right now!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" The leader called out. "I'm getting tired of your shit, ya know that? Try anything and the kid gets it." Chie only growled at her response. Yosuke, despite panicking on the inside, kept a calm face and he reached into his jacket, while the thugs were focused on Chie.

* * *

In the hidden part of the ally-way; Yukiko heard what they had said, despite now knowing the full story, Souji could the feel the air around him grow humid with fury. Yukiko began to take a step but Souji stretched his arm in front of her, blocking her path.

Souji only shook his head when she looked at him with her expression growing more and more irritated. "Yukiko, we mustn't intervene." Souji said gently to calm her down. He softly held her hand for comfort, but she gripped and to him, it almost felt as if she was clawing deep into his skin. He only lightly smiled despite feeling some slight pain and pulled his phone out and made a phone call. His eyes gleamed with a plan in mind.

"Yo!" A masculine voice answered.

"Kanji, listen; you know that T-shaped ally-way in the Shopping District? I need you to come over from the opposite end?"

"Why Senpai? That's the old parking lot, where there's a lot of…" Kanji paused for a moment before realizing something. "DON'T TELL ME YOUR GONNA FIGHT SOME GANGS!?"

"It's not me… It's Chie and Yosuke. Look just come over here, but try not to make any noises so you don't get caught, understand?"

"A-Alright Senpai, I'll be there soon! Later!" Kanji hung up the phone with what could be considered both excitement and worry.

"Alright… next in line is…" Souji grinned as he searched through his contacts.

"Souji-kun… who are you calling-"

"What is it Souji? You know I'm working right?" A stern, old voice picked up.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but are you by any chance patrolling around the Shopping District?"

"Well, yeah, but why do you ask?"

"Well those thugs the police are searching for… we may have found them in the act. They're here in the ally-way behind the Shopping District. But just hurry over here, but don't turn your sirens on until you block of the way you enter alright?" Souji instructed.

"Huh, its funny hearing you give orders to a detective. What do you have planned?"

"Just… do it. Yosuke and Chie can possibly get hurt from this."

Dojima sighed and was silent for a moment. "…Alright, we'll get there quietly, just don't do anything careless okay?"

"I understand Uncle, now we'll see you here." Souji grinned more as he hung up the phone. "Don't worry Yukiko, everything will be alright. I promise." Souji comforted in a soothing tone.

* * *

Back in the deepest parts of the ally-way.

"Don't even think about hurting that kid…! You…! You..!" Chie tried ordering.

"'Bastard?' Hahaha! What a dumb bitch!" The leader laughed aloud. "Need I remind you what would happen to your precious 'Yukiko-san' if you keep this shit up?"

* * *

Farther away from the heated scene.

Souji heard the man speak Yukiko's name. Now he too was getting provoked. He began to take a step forward, but Yukiko tugged at his arm. He cast his gaze at her and she simply smiled softly "Souji-kun, we mustn't intervene." Souji only chuckled to himself at her words.

"And this is why I love you." After he finished his sentence, soft, yet strong footsteps could be heard. Soon Kanji had appeared.

"S-Senpai; are you guys alright?" The couple only stayed quiet and pointed towards beyond the edge of the wall. Kanji took a quick peek and spotted. Normally, he would instinctively charge at them, but he still took what Souji requested to heart. He simply groaned at the fact he couldn't do anything yet. "Grah… Senpai, you better have a good reason for this."

"Don't worry, just give it some time." Souji was being surprisingly lax about the situation. "If this keeps up, we won't have anything to worry about."

* * *

Back inside the ally-way.

Chie only growled at his response. "Then why don't you actually do something about me, huh!? C'mon, I'll give you another chance." Chie then boldly moved forward. "Same rules as last time. Are you gonna run away like a little girl like last time?" Chie now started to sound very provoking, pushing them to draw their attention away from the child behind them.

"C-Chie, don't-" Yosuke warned trying to make Chie stop from what she was doing.

"With pleasure, I ain't gonna run this time." The thug then drew out a knife from his back pocket.

"Uh, boss? I-Isn't that going a bit too far!?" One of the goons tried to stop him, but the leader of the pack simply grinned.

"Nah, I'm tired of this bitch. Get outta my way!" The head thug charged towards Chie, ready to cut her if she didn't move; she still did not back down from her position at all, but her eyes however, shut themselves.

* * *

Outside the ally-way.

Souji's facial expression changed. He did not expect one of them to carry a knife. As he took a step forward, about to signal Kanji to charge in, the sound of clashing metal can be heard.

Chie opened her eyes to see the knife held back by a sharp black object; a Kunai knife. It was being held by Yosuke. It seemed he kept that knife smuggled in his jacket, usually kept in case they went to the TV World.

"Where'd you come from?" The punk groaned. Yosuke did not answer as he swiped his knife, sending the man astray.

"You got some strength for someone looking so scrawny." The man surprisingly commented. "Doesn't matter though, 'cause you're now on my list." The charged at Yosuke, but he only swiped his kunai again, sending the thug's knife flying off his hand. "You little shit!" The man used his other hand and gave Yosuke a hook to the face, which made contact. Yosuke's expression did not change as he stood in front of Chie and simply raised the kunai knife in front of the three, keeping them at bay.

The three witnesses simply saw Yosuke's bravery as he protected Chie from the one who attempted to hurt her, with various expressions, one surprised, one impressed, and another amazed.

"Damn, Yosuke-senpai looks so cool right now…" As Kanji said that, a vehicle began pulling in from the opposite end.

"Souji-kun, is that…?" Souji nodded at Yukiko's trailing question and raised his hand upward and moving it downward, almost as if giving off a signal and suddenly, sirens grew alit and could be heard all around.

"Shit, it's the cops! Quick, let's bail! We'll deal with you some other time!" The thugs attempted to hightail it out of the area, using the opposite end, where Kanji, Souji, and Yukiko would be facing. Chie and Yosuke would have chased them but instead they went to the still crying child, ensuring his safety. Yosuke had also stuffed his knife into his jacket so it would not be confiscated again.

"Alright Kanji; look tough, look badass, and don't let a single one get passed you." Souji prepped up the towering Emperor. "Yukiko, leave it to us. We intend for Adachi-san and Uncle to have some arrests."

"It's all in a day's work Senpai. Bring'em on!" Kanji got in place, but still couldn't help but crack his knuckles in case things were going to get interesting. Yukiko simply stood beside Souji, smiling as to looking forward the surprise that awaited the thugs.

"C'mon, we're almost-" The leader attempted to assure their escape until he looked forward to see the three standing in his way, especially the tall figure in particular. "Kanji Tatsumi!? What the hell are you doing here?" The three stopped in fear of feeling the wrath of Kanji Tatsumi, the one who has been crushing Biker Gangs since his years in Junior High.

"'The hell are you dipshits? You wanna go!?" Kanji provoked the gang to either face him or get arrested. Or even possibly both.

"Get over here, you brats!" Dojima roared as he rushed to apprehend the thugs with Adachi following in suit.

"Aw, crap! Whadda we gonna do boss?" One of the goons asked as he grew scared.

"To hell with this, Outta my way!" The leader tried to give Kanji a good punch to the face, but it was easily grabbed by Kanji, and he held the leader in a grapple.

"You want some of this too!? Huh!?" Kanji shouted in intimidation, making the followers quiver. "They're all yours, Dojima-san!"

"Thanks Tatsumi." Dojima said as he grabbed one of the thugs, proceeding to handcuff him. "Adachi, you take the other one."

"Got it Dojima-san." Adachi smiled as he dealt with the other ones. "You're under arrest for the countless robberies you have made here. We'll hear your story down at the station. Man, I finally get to say that for real this time!" Adachi said gleefully as he finished handcuffing the ruffian.

"That's not all Adachi-san." Yukiko commented.

"Really? What else happened?" Adachi perked up in curiosity.

"Check by those garbage cans over there." Souji pointed out. Adachi rushed over and noticed the knife.

"Hey, what's this doing here?" Adachi spotted the knife and carefully took it from its resting place. As was walking back he spotted Chie and Yosuke. "You guys? What happened?" After he said that, he noticed Chie holding a crying boy. "Hey kid, what're you crying for?"

"Those thugs tried to rob him of his money." Chie explained. The boy wiped his tears and started to talk afterwords.

"The bad guys tried taking the money my Mommy gave me for school and the pretty lady and her boyfriend protected me from them!" The boy cheerfully exclaimed.

"B-B-Boyfriend?" The two teens said in surprise and looked at each other, with Chie looking back towards the kid.

"Uh, well she's Chie and I'm Yosuke." Yosuke introduced himself and Chie to her.

"The Mean guy with the hat pulled that knife on them and tried to hurt the Chie-san, but then Yosuke-san stopped him. The bad guy punched him after, but he still protected us! Just like the Feathermen do! He was like Feather Owl and she was like Feather Parakeet!" The boy made comparisons of Yosuke's and Chie's actions to the infamous Featherman series that children watch all the time.

"I see, I remember I used to watch that all the time as a kid." Adachi commented. "Alright, that's all I needed to know. Can one of you call his mother for him?" Chie agreed to call the boy's mother and Adachi presented the weapon to Dojima and retold the story to him.

"So that it huh? Well I may as well add Aggravated Assault to the list of charges then. Now C'mon, we're taking you to the station." Dojima then pushed the thugs and proceeded to send them to the vehicle. "Oh and Souji, be ready to explain some things when I get back, alright? But thanks though, who knows what would've happened if you didn't call us."

"I'm aware Uncle, and no problem. See you back home." Souji sighed as they took the thugs into the car, waited for the boy's mother to pick up her child, which she thanked both the teens and the detectives and took her son home while the detectives drove off with the criminals in tow. The three were still not spotted by Yosuke and Chie as they both simply stood there, slowly recollecting just what happened.

"H-Hey, uh… Chie, are you-" As Yosuke attempted calling her, he caught a fist coming at him. Thankfully, his mindset was still a bit in battle mode. "Whoa, Chie, what's wrong with you?"

"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that!?" Chie's tone grew frazzled, yet mostly irritated. "You almost got hurt by them!? Just imagine what would have happened if Dojima-san and Adachi-san hadn't showed up!?"

"Everything was alright Chie. I know what would've happened, and I was prepared for it. And you're one to talk, if I didn't step in, YOU would have been the one hurt! You want to protect everyone, which is a great goal and all, but you're being too reckless, you don't even notice what could happen to you… Or how people would feel if you did get hurt." Yosuke's tone was raised as he retorted back. Chie remained silent about what he said. "…Just don't do it all yourself. You have other people for you too. Like me, Souji, Kanji, or even Yukiko. I'm certain we'd all be willing to fight with you. We've all gotten a lot stronger y'know?"

* * *

By the side of the ally-way.

"Senpai… what should we do?" Kanji said in a tone that sounded like he knew the answer already.

"We stay here. This is something they both have long needed to settle."

* * *

Back with the two stubborn teens.

Chie's eyes began to turn watery. "But why would YOU want to protect someone like me!? I mean… all I do is smack you around, and make you waste your money."

Yosuke forced a smile. "You need to stop beating yourself up Chie. It's like I said some time ago; you're special to me."

"Quit being so vague, just what am I to you? You still can't even tell me why you'd protect someone like me too." Chie's tone grew more demanding as a couple of tears began to fall.

Yosuke inched more closer to her. "I want to protect someone like you because you're you. You're someone I like very much." What felt like a moment of silence as she processed what she just heard; without anytime to think, she quickly gripped Yosuke in an embrace as her sobs grew louder. "H-Hey, you're gonna break my back if you hug me this tight."

"Y-You're such an idiot, you know that?" Chie sobbed as she hid her blazing red face in his chest. "But… I like you too." Yosuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as she continued crying in his chest.

* * *

Back in the exit.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Souji calmly ordered.

"Yeah…" Both Kanji and Yukiko quietly agreed as the three of them walked away from the scene, knowing they are no longer needed and to leave the two to have their moment.

"Now then… any of you guys up for Aiya's? I'll be treating today." Souji faintly smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji shouted in a hushed way. The three took the long way to Aiya's in mostly silence. The three arrived and placed their orders and eventually their food arrived and they began to eat, once again silently, until Kanji and Yukiko brought up certain question.

"Souji-kun… what if those two come here like they were supposed to?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't worry, even if they do, we'll just say we felt like eating here. We don't need to bring up what happened recently, right?" Yukiko only nodded at his response. He raised a good point, there's no need to explain why they're here.

"Yo Senpai, you were mostly calm through all that shit." Kanji pointed out after he swallowed his food. "Did you plan this all out?"

"The bullies being there, no; I didn't plan that part out." Souji confirmed as he cast his glance on his lover. "Yukiko, you seemed to have pieced it mostly together already." Souji commented as her eyes gleamed as she figured out his plan. "I simply analyzed the old parking lot's shape and told you to come around through the side I was on, while Uncle would arrive through the other side, forcing the thugs to go through my side. If it were just Yukiko and I, they would have likely just brushed us off, or even worse…" Souji's eyes looked downward before snapping back. "With you there, it would have scared them long enough for Uncle and Adachi-san to apprehend them with ease… Especially if one of them tried to make a break for it, just like what happened."

"Damn Senpai… You really are smart."

"There was only one downside to this plan though…" Souji's expression then grew sour.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Yukiko wondered.

"…I'm likely to not hear the end of 'Yosuke's epic tale of getting a girlfriend' tonight or tomorrow."

**Hero: **Well, that settles that. Next chapter, we'll be tackling on the Culture Festival, the last hurrah of comedy in the original Persona 4. But this fanfic is based off of Golden, so there'll be more comedy in the future. But yeah, we're starting to get into the depth of the main plot here, which shall be mixing in with these two's love story soon enough. Either way, let me know what you think of this chapter. Wasn't exactly as sweet as you expected huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and until next time! Take care and stay gold!


	19. Chapter 18 Reverse Justice

**Hero: **Okay, first of, I am so sorry this took months to update. I just lost the will to write this, but after PAX East,(Which was really fun btw!) I got motivation to continue onward! So now I am continuing this as well considering starting another P4 fic. Except that one is still in the works, so I won't give off details yet. Anyway, before we go on, I gotta thank proofreading support AnnabethRide again for the support despite my long hiatus. I appreciate both you and Enact's help through my whole time here. I hope I still keep this motivation as I don't wish for this project to drop. Anyway, one note I should mention is that you may think that Souji is acting Out of Character, but there is a reason for that and you shall see soon enough. Enough of ramblings, I'll see you all after the end of the chapter, so here's Ch. 18 of "Our Year Together" Hope you all enjoy it, tell me your thoughts, and I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS, it's good to be back!

* * *

Chapter 18

October 27th; at the school rooftop.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GODDAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Chie roared aloud.

"F-For what!?" Yosuke stammered.

"The beauty pageant! You wrote down our names without telling us, didn't you!?"

"N-No, like hell it was me! Why do you all automatically blame me!?"

"'Cause its things like this that get us in trouble with everyone." Yu remarked.

"Sh-Shut up Souji!" Yosuke urged while Yukiko and Chie closed in on him, with pure outrage covering their faces. "I-I mean, if you don't wanna do it, you just say no, right? Like it was a joke or something."

"We wouldn't be so pissed if we could do that! With Kashiwagi planning this year's event, even those who got entered by other people can't back out!"

"Seriously? Must've been something in the fine print I overlooked…"

"Smooth dumbass." Souji remarked again under his breath, with Kanji able to hear, yet Kanji nodded slightly in agreement with a smirk to follow.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Both Chie and Yukiko yelled after Yosuke's slip-up.

"Oh crap…!" Yosuke then received an onslaught of harsh yelling from the girls.

"Hey…" Rise called out, breaking the anger for a moment, "You want us to enter the pageant, right?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, you guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince here as well! What's the point of having a pageant if all these beautiful heroines aren't going to take part!?"

"…SO WHERE THE HELL DO I FIT IN!?" …Well, excuuuse me for not fitting in!"

"Oh, I'm certain you do fit in. You probably just have a name that he's too embarrassed to say." Chie and the rest of the group looked at him with either worry or curiosity as Souji's smirk widened. "I'm going to guess you're his 'Self-taught Kung-fu Princess' in his mind.

"His?" Rise then gasped at the thought that had appeared in her mind and a smile grew wide on her face. "Does that mean the two of them are-!?"

"Hey, uhh, Kanji! Don't you want to see them in the pageant?" Yosuke tried covering up his relationship with Chie while she herself turned away, hiding her burning face.

"Huh, I ain't interested in that kind of stuff." Kanji replied in confusion as Naoto gave him a quick stare and his head immediately looked away while Naoto gave off a puzzled look in wonder as to what is with him. Yosuke's eyes glowed for a moment in order to move some of the heat away from him.

"Naoto-kun… Kanji-kun says that he really wants you to be in it."

"Wha-!? I-I didn't say nothing!" Kanji stammers in a hurried response.

"What about you? You want them to be in it, right?"

"No. No, not really."

"Aw, you don't want to see the guys ogling at Yukiko-senpai I bet?" Rise playfully teased at Souji with him only remaining silent.

"Hey… you guys are inching into the bandwagon with Yosuke, aren't you?" Chie questioned.

"…I suggest you take that remark back. There's no hell in way I'm involved with this." Souji's voice grew stern.

"Souji-kun, seriously, it's usually you and Yosuke that start some type of antics."

"I said I'm not involved with this! Quit making false accusations!" The group grew silent as this was one of the rare occasions that Souji ever raised his voice. "Tch… I'm leaving if this is all I came to hear." Souji then began to take his leave, pulling out his Velvet Key which was unfamiliar to the team, but his stare grew sterner as he stuffed it back into his pocket and began making his descent down the stairs to return to his classroom.

"…What's with senpai? I've never seen him so pissed before." Kanji commented breaking the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Should I go see what's wrong with him? It might just kinda be my fault." Yosuke suggested.

"No way, you are staying right where you are! You're not gonna be using this as an excuse to avoid what you've done." Chie commanded

"Nah, let him be. He'll talk to us when he's ready." Kanji said while staring at the open door and the conversation continued on.

* * *

Evening time; inside the Dojima Residence.

"Welcome home, Big Bro!"

"I'm glad to see you are home safe Nanako." Souji's angered look finally grew tranquil. His attitude depleted when he returned back to the warm place that was his home. "Do you want to play for a bit Nanako?"

"Of course Big Bro! This is the first you have offered to play!" Nanako said as her smile grew wide in realization.

"Wow, it is. You're really good at noticing little things. You might just be able to be a great detective like your dad."

"R-Really? Thanks Big Bro!"

Souji played with Nanako for quite some time until she grew tired and went to bed. Souji then went to his room to speak to Yukiko, who filled him in on everything that happened after his scene.

"…I see. So that's how it's going to be. Oh well." Souji sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Chie worries me though; she still thinks you had something to do with it."

"That girl, I swear." Souji's face grew upon hearing those words. "I got a feeling she's got some type of revenge. Perhaps I should have been clearer. Perhaps I'll tell her after I'm done speaking to you."

"Please don't, I'm certain she won't do anything."

"…Only because you sound sincere will I back off."

"Souji-kun… Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." Souji said as he continued tossing the Velvet Room Key into the air. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but… do you feel like something bad is going to happen soon? Perhaps not right at this moment, but in the future maybe?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure to be honest. It's been weird that the killer has not made a move, but all we can do is wait for him."

"Yeah, that sucks, but it's all we can do."

"But Souji-kun, are you worried?"

"Insightful as always, my princess…" Souji sighed after realizing how obvious he gave himself away. "Let's just say I heard some words that discouraged me about the future. Anyway, it's getting late for you. I'll try not to act the way I did again."

"A-Alright then; good night Souji-kun." Yukiko's voice slightly trembled as she wished him a pleasant night.

"Yeah, you too… And Yukiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Please be careful... and I love you."

"I will, and I love you too. Good night." Yukiko said as her voice perked up for the first time all day and hung up.

Souji only made a big sigh as he closed his phone shut and gave a long stare at the key again.

"Tch… Damn it."

* * *

October 26th; inside the Velvet Room.

"What do you need of me?" Souji said as he entered the Velvet Room.

"Dear guest, we have looked into your future and it is something we feel we must inform you about this right away." Margaret said with a solemn look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as she says, idiot. Things are going to get bad soon." Marie abruptly put it to Souji.

"Bad?"

"Yeah; bad. Nose, show him with the cards." Marie ordered. Igor surprisingly complied and cards appeared before the table and spread across. Igor grabs the first one and reverse Justice is shown.

"Reverse… Justice? This doesn't happen to involve Nanako, since she's my representative of that Arcana right?

"No, this is based off of the meaning of the Arcana. In this case, Reverse Justice represents biased opinions, unfairness, and false accusations. It seems that things will go against you regardless of your defense. However this is not the threat at hand. This is only minor most of the time." Margaret's voice was filled with uncomforted feelings, but she still drew the next card.

"The card beyond this is…" Igor said before trailing off.

"Death." Marie and Souji spoke in a darkened tone at the same time.

"Then… is someone I know going to die?"

"No. Upright Death does not always represent literal death. It can also mean unexpected change, making way for new things, or… loss." Marie said as her face still in wry.

"Yes… This means the catastrophe is likely going to return in the future."

"What about beyond this? Can you see any farther?" Souji asked almost pleadingly.

"…We can try, though the cards beyond here have stronger possibilities to change than the current two. Further, it seems the future is growing harder and harder to see, but, we shall try our best to prepare you for the disaster." Igor said with a perplexed tone.

"I understand. Let us try at least."

"Very well, the card beyond Death seems to be… The High Priestess reversed."

"What does reverse mean?"

"Reverse Priestess represents selfishness and a lack of understanding." Margaret explained.

"Any other predictions?"

"I believe I can use my power for one last peek beyond that, however, it seems there is a bit more in this current one. The card to go along with this one is…"

"Reverse Fool... It means indecisiveness, bad decisions, and faulty choices." Marie explained with hesitation in her voice.

"This final one is indeed possible to change. The card beyond that is…"

"Five of Cups reversed." Marie noted.

"Hmmm, this is indeed interesting." Igor nodded to himself.

"What are some of its meanings?"

"Courage summoned from within, hope returning, as well as love, and new relationships. The Master is right for this is indeed interesting." Margaret explained with a chuckle afterwords.

"That is the best I can do. Guest, I ask that you be wary of your choices as it seems your actions shall hold stronger and more immediate consequence. In a summary, aside from trivial unfairness that is near you currently, a great possible loss shall happen. Disaster shall once again be at your doorstep. And you must be aware of your choices, for it seems they shall hold greater power in the coming future. Remember, these can change depending on your actions now that you are aware of it."

"So, I can go against some of these readings?

"Yes. You have the power to change it. But this power may not be the only thing required to cause this said change. Your will and your comrades may also be required." Margaret commented. "But… this is just my theory. We are not certain for ourselves."

"Yeah, it's been getting harder and harder for The Nose to get a reading now. Just try to be careful." Marie said as a slight bit of worry escaped into her voice.

"I will. I'll see what I can do. Thank you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have… some thinking to do."

"Over-thinking will always bring you what you least desire. Please remember that." Margaret said as Souji left the Velvet Room.

* * *

October 28th; Souji's homeroom. Yosuke and Souji walk inside with Kanji charging along.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GODDAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Yosuke roared aloud.

"For what?" Chie questioned with a tone as if either sarcastic or dodging the blame.

"For what, my ass! It was you who signed us for that damn cross-dressing pageant!"

"Ohhh, yeah, that thing."

"Rise-chan started saying, "Let's all have fun with this!" so I didn't really have a choice."

"You little liar! This is cross-dressing. CROSS! DRESSING!"

Chie got up from chair and stomped the floor and yelled back to Yosuke, "Well you're the one who started it! It's because of you that we can't back out of the beauty pageant ourselves, so it serves you right!" Chie's yelling ended up scaring the rest of the remaining classmates out of the classroom.

"Th-That's beside the point!" Yosuke began stammering.

"Yosuke please, you're only going to hurt yourself. Allow me to take it from here." Souji cut in, as if always ready to intervene.

"Hey-!"

"Shut up." Souji's irritated glare intimated Yosuke and then that very same glare was directed at its original target, Chie. "So Chie… Hi."

"H-Hi?" Chie looked both confused and intimidated, just like Souji expected.

"We have a lot to talk about. So tell me, was it really Rise who signed me up? Or was it actually you? Yosuke deserved this, don't get me wrong-"

"HEY!"

"Kanji on the other hand is a nice person who didn't deserve this just as much as me, if not more. So who really did it?"

"It was R-Rise-chan. Right, Yukiko!?" Chie signaled Yukiko to back her up, but Yukiko stayed silent.

"Was it you or Rise?"

"…Rise-chan only signed Kanji up, and the one who signed you and Yosuke up was… Me. But what does it matter?"

"Hmhmhm, ahahaha! Oh silly Chie, it does matter. You and I should go to the TV World. I'm certain we both have anger to vent out, so this would be the best way." Chie's eyes lit up, seeing this dark side of Souji was enough to distill fear in anyone. Yukiko looked even more surprised to see this new side of her boyfriend. Kanji looked like a softie compared to the current Souji.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? Don't hurt her!"

"Yosuke, don't worry, I'm not going to kill her. I suppose I may as well drop my plan then." Souji shrugged. "I'd be no better than the person we're trying to capture, right? But I think we may have a day where we can all finish up loose ends or any things that ail us with one another… But if I may add, it's strange that you are defending Chie, the one who signed you up? It's almost as if you're her boyfriend or something." Souji's attitude grew more and more sarcastic. He was one for sarcasm here and there, but this was full force on the lady warrior.

"SENPAI!"

"Oops, it seems I slipped up." Souji sarcastically admitted. "The secret is out now." Yosuke and Chie's faces grew bright red with embarrassment. They were fortunate that no one aside from the Team was around.

"H-How'd you know?" Chie began growing flustered as her tone grew hesitant.

"Because you just told me!" Souji exposed the flaw in Chie's question with a laugh to follow. "I'm just kidding. Yukiko, Kanji, and I were aware of it since it first started. We were the ones that got Dojima and Adachi there. Had we not, I dare not think of what might happen."

"Wait!? So you guys saw…!?"

"Yes. Everything."

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" Chie started to panic as she shook her head crazily.

"You're too late Chie; you must accept full responsibility for your actions. And it's not fair that Yukiko and I's relationship has to be known throughout the whole world. So I think the whole world should know of yours as well."

"Souji, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I dare Chie." Souji declared boldy with his eyes colder than ice. "Don't worry; I'm not going to simply go out the classroom and yell, 'Hey everybody, Yosuke and Chie are dating!' Come on, I'm better than that. I may as well go out there and say, 'Hey everybody! I love swords!' And it's not like you'll be getting death threats like Yukiko and I did. I honestly believe people would happy for you two. Yosuke who is considered the 'local disappointment' will definitely get acknowledged by his male peers as one who is able to 'get some.' And as for Chie… she should be fine as well. They were quite a few people who had a crush on her, but I doubt they'd try anything like Yukiko's fan-base." By the time Souji finished the look on everyone's faces was surprising. Yukiko look puzzled, Yosuke was saddened by his male peers' opinion of him and Chie blushed at the thought of imagining other guys crushing on her.

"Dude, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"I don't spread gossip, but I always hear it. Stuff here spreads fast all right."

"If you're gonna do this to me; then I hope you're ready for your punishment as well."

"Oh, this isn't punishment enough? I'm certain I'll be receiving mine in due time. I guess it's off with both our heads Chie."

"D-Dude, don't say stuff like that! Why are you acting like this anyway? You've had this attitude problem which is so unlike you anyway." Yosuke questioned.

"Yeah senpai, what's been eating at ya?

"…Just worried about something. You need not get involved in it. I promised Yukiko not to take it out on you all, but it seems I failed that drastically. However, I am indeed irritated by Chie's choice of actions. I will have my revenge. I never forget. This, I promise you all." Souji gave a smirk before taking a breath to casting aside his anger and then spoke in his 'normal' tone. "Anyway, so I assume we're going to look pretty for this competition?"

"Whoa, he changed his mood in less than a second." Kanji commented.

"Don't worry; we'll make you absolutely enchanting." Yukiko joined in after her long period of silence.

"You're certain we'll be pretty!?" Kanji asked for assurance's sake.

"You're going to like the way you look. I guarantee it." Yukiko confirmed.

"Alright then, that settles that. Yukiko, let's go back to my place for a bit."

"Oh, alright; I'm coming." Yukiko then grabbed her bag and dashed off towards Souji and closed the door sternly on her way out.

"Damn… I can't tell what's more surprising." Yosuke said in confusion. "The fact that they are so casual about their relationship now or that Souji changed attitudes in a split second. It's like he switched Personas or something."

* * *

At Souji's house; in the living room.

"Sorry about that little scene earlier Yukiko. I failed to do like I told you… That I wouldn't let what that person told me a few days back get to me, and I just hope that my parents don't catch wind of this. They will surely raise hell on me."

"It's alright. So you were worried that your parents would be upset by this?"

"…" Souji grew silent on the matter for what to him felt like a moment, but to Yukiko felt like a whole minute. "…My mother would not let me live it down; and as for my father… I do not care for the man, but he would likely not shut up about it for who knows how long." Souji lightly growled. His attitude slightly returned because of remembering his parents.

"…Do you not like your parents Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked after shaking off Souji's somewhat intimidating tone.

"…Nanako. You could come out of hiding. It's not nice to sneak around and listen in on people's conversations." Souji called out on the little one out of her hiding as to steer clear from Yukiko's question. Nanako came out and moved closer to her cousin; whose serious tone even reached her.

"I-I'm sorry Big Bro. You just sounded so scary, so I never came out. …Are you worried about someone?" Nanako was as perceptive as always. Surely, she had the potential to be a detective just as great, if not, greater than her father.

"…You're right Nanako, I am worried about someone. I'm sorry for scaring you and Yukiko." Souji couldn't lie to two people especially; and those said two people were right beside him.

"…Are you two fighting?" Nanako questioned which reminded Souji about the past when she questioned him and her father arguing.

"N-No Nanako-chan, we're not fighting." Yukiko swiftly answered.

"We're not fighting Nanako. We're just worried a bit about the future." Souji gave his warm smile and Nanako nodded and gave an equal smile right back. "Come here and sit down between us." Souji requested as Nanako complied quickly and sat in-between the couple and she grasped each of their hands. The couple simply gave a light-hearted laugh and their heads rested on one another as the waning day went on.

**Hero: **Awww, despite all that which has happened, I still make the ending adorable in a way. Nanako makes every cute moment 100x stronger, don't you think? Anyway, I was able to pack in a lot of foreshadowing and references. Feel free to point'em out in your review(Especially the ones not from the game) as well. I hope I didn't help Souji out too much with that Velvet Room flashback. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will go up, though the Culture Festival Arc shall be split into 5-6 chapters I think. I also might have decided on who I feel Kanji should be with, but I'll tease at both sides regardless till then. Again, respect who I choose for him to be with. Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts and until next time, stay gold! Sorry for the long delay on this chapter yet again.


	20. Chapter 19 Of Fortune and Lovers

**Hero: **I've owed you guys this chapter for so long and for that I'm sorry. I want to make an announcement though. I've started a new fic called "Amor Vincit Omnia." It's a Fire Emblem 7 fic with Lyndis and the Tactician(Garcia for my case) as the main characters. So if you like Fire Emblem(Like I do), then feel free to check it out. I've got three chapters so far and I hope you all would like it. I also got FE:Awakening, but I can't play it yet until next month for when I get a 3DS XL for my birthday. I'll save the other things for after this chapter is done. I hope I still got the writing style going. Now then... "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Chapter 19 of "Our Year Together" is finally up after it being long overdue. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

October 29th; Inside 2-2 where the group date café has begun its services to the public. …However, no one has yet to stop by. Souji and Yukiko are by the entrance, exerting for any visitors.

"C-Come in for a first-hand experience with group dating…!" Yukiko sighed with a warm face. "Ugh… This is so embarrassing." Yukiko murmured under her breath.

"I'll say. This is… well, I don't think my words would be enough to express how much of a bother this is."

"There's not that many people passing by here in the first place…"

"You want to sit down for a bit? You've been at it all morning."

"Alright... Let's see how the others are doing too." Yukiko nodded in agreement as they walked back into the room.

"I think we need some shills to drum up interest." The Class Representative suggested.

"Shills?" Yosuke questioned.

"Who else is here besides us?"

"I-Isn't that kinda sad?"

"Do we have a choice? We need customers to get the ball rolling. If there aren't many people passing by, then we have the attention of those who are by any means necessary."

"But there are only five of us here." Right as Yosuke says that, a familiar figure walks in.

"Yo, how's it going?" Kanji asked as he walked in casually before his expression took a slight negative turn. "I came to check up on you… guys?

"Perfect timing!" Chie exclaimed.

"But now we've got four guys and two girls…" Yosuke pointed out.

"Eh, one of you will be cross-dressing anyways, so one of you can sit on the other side." The rep said.

"What!? I'm not gonna-" As Yosuke tries to complete his sentence, Kanji and Souji hurry, yet nonchalantly, claim the only two seats left.

"There ya go Yosuke, you can be our girl!"

"A-Are you serious…?" Yosuke mopes as everyone takes their spots.

Kanji sat across of Chie. Yukiko paralleled from her lover, Souji. As for Yosuke he sat on the opposite side of his still-recent girlfriend, Chie, as he faced the class rep. The group grew silent, while the rep broke the silence asking someone to start; though no response was given as the level of awkwardness felt to have jumped tenfold. "…Can somebody please start…!?"

"Actually, what the hell is this?" Kanji bluntly asked.

"A mock group date." Yosuke grumbled. "…Er, I mean, we're on a group date, tee hee!" Yosuke said in the worst attempt in what was a feministic voice.

"You don't have to sound like a girl…!" Chie said in a slightly offended tone.

"S-So… What are your hobbies…?" Kanji asked in the most generic, yet still somewhat shy tone he could use. Despite how he knew Yukiko and Chie somewhat well, part of him asked with his own curiosity.

"Man, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yosuke loudly asked, but Kanji and Souji simply ignored him for the moment.

"I like, uh, martial arts in general. M-Mainly watching… Ahahaha…" Chie said with partial sincerity. "Yikes, this is really embarrassing…"

"M-My hobby is, um… defeating Shadows?" Yukiko said hesitantly with the group shocked at what left her mouth while the rep was confused as expected.

"That's not a hobby!" Yosuke shouted.

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry…!" Yukiko apologized after nearly blowing her cover.

"Okay, then we'll ask you a question! Umm, umm…" Chie asked with fading enthusiasm.

"What type of girls do you like?" Yukiko bluntly asked and quickly dispensed with the foreboding awkwardness that approached the table.

"Whoa, getting right to the point…" Yosuke commented.

"I guess… cute girls? Man this is lame." The rep whines.

"Oh, NOW, it dawns on you?" Yosuke says before shifting his attention to Souji. "Your turn Souji. What type of girls do you like?"

"…I'd want someone like Yukiko." Souji says after clearing his throat.

"That's someone you already have!" Yosuke points out and then shifts his attention again, but towards Yukiko's burning red face.

"Oh, um, thanks… I guess?" Yukiko acknowledges awkwardly.

"Your turn, Kanji-kun!" Chie says as she perks up her attention along with the rest of the group.

"Uh, well, I…" Kanji struggles to find the right words. "I-I guess someone who's kind of mysterious, but is actually kinda…"

"…..Yeah, I really wonder who you are talking about." Yosuke sighs along with the rest of the group with Yukiko seeming to be the only one left in the dark before eventually realizing what the group was implying.

Souji seemed to be pondering something while the words of Kanji were still in the group's thoughts. A wide smirk grew upon Souji's face and Kanji noticed. He simply rolled his as he could tell things were about to get "interesting." "…So, which one of you us do you like Yukiko?"

"N-No!" Yukiko shouted in a knee-jerk response before realizing what she said. "U-Um, That's… D-Do I have to say it here in front of everyone?" Souji only tried to hold back his laughter at his girlfriend's response. It seemed to have gone beyond his expectations.

"Yes you do Yukiko."

"Dude, who here in this room does not KNOW who she likes?" Yosuke grunted, though this time not in jealousy.

"Alright then, mind if I ask another question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Which one of us do you like Chie?"

"I am NOT answering that, Souji-kun!" Chie growled.

"OH MY GOD SOUJI!" Yosuke jumped up from his seat in irritation.

"Yosuke, why are you standing up? It's not like I asked you. Why do you care so much of who she likes, hm?" Souji said with the widest smirk that could ever be made.

"I-I… Nevermind!" Yosuke grumbled as he plopped back onto his seat.

"Senpai, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kanji asked.

"Hell yeah, I am." Souji quickly replied. "Revenge is best served sweet." As the silence re-appeared, Rise walked in to check up on her upperclassmen.

"Senpai, how are you doi-?" Rise cut herself off after realizing the awkwardness. Seeing Yosuke on the girl side was a signal that things were getting… slightly disturbing. Rise only makes a forced laugh at what she sees. "W-Well, see ya!" Rise forced out as she took a few steps back and then turned tail and ran.

"Rise, get back here!" Kanji blurted out as he tried to chase her but he lost sight of her by the time he got to the entrance. "Damn, and we finally had an actual third girl."

"Mark it, the group date café is officially a failure." Yosuke said as his head drooped downward with the others to fall in suit.

* * *

After some time had passed and many tours of some of the stands and performances later, Souji had enjoyed his time with his club-mates, he was to meet Yukiko at the break room at the end of the 3rd floor. He had arrived earlier than scheduled, after parting with a newly-cheerful Ayane, he walked inside. It was quiet as he was expecting. As he went inside the dark room, he noticed Kanji sitting, or rather, sleeping on the desk on the other side of the room. As he walked up to him, the giant had awoken from hearing the footsteps of his upperclassman.

"S-Senpai, what are you doing here…?" Kanji yawned.

"I'm waiting for Yukiko. We're going to go around the festival together. What about you Kanji? Do you plan on going with someone?"

"N-No way, Senpai! There's no hell in way any chick would want to go around with me!" Kanji spoke in a flustered tone as he got off of his seat.

"Kanji please, I can name two women right now who would love to go with you." Souji replied.

"R-Really? Who might they be?" Kanji said as he eyes widened in surprise.

"Rise and Naoto of course."

"Senpai, quit bullshittin' me-"

"I'm not. I seriously think you should try asking one of them. Or both if that's what you prefer." Souji snickered.

"N-No way Senpai! I wouldn't be like that? Do you take me for some kind of "player" or something?"

"No, just messing with you is all." Souji chuckled, but then put on a more serious face. "But in all seriousness, I think you should just go for it Kanji. I'm certain one of them would say yes. Or do you only have one of them in mind?"

Kanji wanted to say no to Souji, but his eyes could pierce through any lie he could fabricate. "…Y-Yeah, I do want to go with someone." Before Souji could ask who, Kanji simply blurted it out. "…I, I really wanna go with Naoto damnit! Is that a problem!?"

"…No, not at all Kanji." Souji smiled as he gave Kanji a pat on the back. "Kanji, if you don't say anything or take actions, you will never get the chance you want. I thought we were over this already."

"Yeah… I suppose we were in a way."

"Then you already know what you must do. I'll be glad to guide you for the first couple of steps-"

"But after that, I'll be on my own right?"

"Exactly. You know what needs to be done, and that's why you're one of my best friends. You always prove people wrong and I for one, admire that."

"Gee, thanks Senpai… I think?"

"Hahaha. Alright now Tiger, go and find yourself a date. Make your Senpai proud of you."

"Yes Sir!" Kanji saluted as he walked out proudly and marched past Yukiko. "'Scuse me, Yukiko-senpai!" Yukiko only stared for a brief moment and walked into the nearly empty break room.

"Souji-kun… What was with Kanji-kun?"

"I just gave him a few encouraging words is all." Souji smirked with enjoyment of his underling growing up. "Anyway, let's have him try to enjoy some special time with a certain someone while I enjoy my special time with my certain someone." Souji then pulled Yukiko in for a playful embrace.

"Oh, I understand…" Yukiko nodded as she was caught off guard. "Well, I heard the noodles outside are really good. Shall we stop by there first?"

"Sure, let's do that, but first, there's something I need to ask you…"

* * *

Kanji went down to the first floor to search for Naoto and thankfully, he spotted her with Rise, so in a sense, Fortune blew his way. Though whether it would blow in the favor of Lovers has yet to be seen. However, it looked like Naoto was prepping to leave with a slightly dramatic Rise trying to stop her.

"Naoto-kun, don't go! You haven't really tried anything yet!" Rise begged as she clamped her hands on Naoto's arm.

"I see no need to waste more time here, Rise-san. Now please let me go." Naoto explained as she struggled to break free and then she spotted Kanji by the stairs. "Ah, Kanji-kun. Can you please tell Rise-san to let me go so I may return home?"

"Uh, well I-uh…" Kanji struggled as he wanted to ask Naoto to go with him

"Kanjiii! Help me here! Naoto doesn't want to go where I want to take her! Please convince her to stay!" Rise continued with her begging with Kanji still struggling with what he wanted to say.

"Well with what YOU suggest, it would only end with your enjoyment through my embarrassment!" Naoto argued.

"Oh come on, Naoto. It's just a little fortune telling about your love and going through the haunted house with Ka-"

"Don't you dare say anymore!"

Kanji had known what he wanted to say, but it might not end well if he said it right now.

"Kanji-kun…!"

"Kanjiii!"

Kanji had no possible solution as to what to do. He thought to himself of what his Senpai might do. …He knew what Rise wanted to do and that she was deadset on it, but what about Naoto? "Naoto, are you absolutely sure you want to go? Is there not anything you want to try out?"

"Hmm…" Naoto then thought to herself to confirm her own conflicting thoughts. "…I would like to try one of the food stalls and possibly see the science club's experiments with someone."

"Naoto, those are so boring though. You gotta try the fun stuff!" Rise objected.

"Alright, Alright. If I take you to those, would ya stay here a little longer?" Kanji said calmly. He had somewhat of a poker face on the outside, but he was nearly celebrating how smoothly things were going. His thoughts were revolving around how Souji would be proud of how things were going.

"…Yes, I suppose so."

"That's great, then let's go!" Kanji said as Naoto broke free from the grasp of Rise and walked outside with Kanji. "Uhh, Rise-san, you comin' or what?"

"You never said I could go with you. I don't wanna disturb your date anyway."

"D-DATE!? Rise, it's not a date, I just all'a us to have fun damnit!" Kanji stammered as his hopes for a smooth plan have just fizzled away. Naoto's face was almost beaming red just like Kanji's. "You're going with us and that's final!" Kanji declared he dragged Rise out the door with Naoto just following along. "First, let's get some noodles since Naoto said she was hungry! I hear they're really good this year! Whaddya say?" Kanji said with somewhat forced enthusiasm as the girls nodded at his suggestion.

After the door closed, nearby students began whispering to themselves about Kanji possibly dating both Naoto and Rise. Souji and Yukiko had just arrived to the first floor to hear some of it. Souji only sighed at this and he walked up to Ayane, who was prepping to leave since she had already played for her concert along with touring some events with Souji earlier and now was getting ready to go home herself.

"Ayane, what are these people talking about now?"

"Um, they're saying that Kanji-san is supposedly going out with Rise-chan and Naoto-kun. I don't believe it, but I still don't like how everyone is acting…" Ayane explained.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure to set things straight. In time, everything should drop and be back to normal." Souji calmly assured.

* * *

Back outside, the three underclassmen were enjoying some of the noodles made by some people from the cooking club. Rise went off to try out some of the games for a bit, leaving Naoto and Kanji to try some noodles first.

"Damn, this stuff's really good!" Kanji exclaimed after he swallowed some of the noodles.

"Indeed. The club's outdone themselves."

"Naoto… mind if I ask ya something?" Kanji hesitated after he finished all of his noodles.

"Sure. I don't see why not?"

"I want to know… Why did you really want to leave?"

"It's simple. I just didn't want to have false feelings for someone to spread all around campus." Naoto explained with a logical tone.

"Ohhh, I get what ya mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you don't wanna hurt someone's feelings. Especially if it's 'cause someone else said it and spread those rumors around."

"Really? I just don't want any rumors to spread."

"Nah Naoto, you're a lot more considerate of people's feelings than you give yourself credit for. You sound more concerned about whoever they would say you had feelings towards instead of the people saying it themselves."

"I… I see. Perhaps you are right. Thank you Kanji-kun for helping me better understand myself. You are perhaps more insightful that what I once believed." Naoto nodded in gratitude.

"I-It was no problem. Just speakin' what's on my mind is all. Nothin' special." Kanji spoke with a flustered tone. "S-Say uhhh, mind if I ask ya somethin' else?"

"Go right ahead Kanji-kun." Naoto smiled. "By the way, what's wrong with your face? You look awfully red. Were the noodles too hot or are you getting ill?"

"Nah, it's nothin', just ignore it…" Kanji said as he turned away. "Do… Do you actually like anybody right now?"

"Kanji-kun!? Not you too!" Naoto shouted in irritation.

"Well, you never said if you did actually like anyone or not. And I'm just… curious is all. You don't have ta answer if you don't wanna."

Naoto only sighed at the classmate's request. Why his curiousity got the better of him, she would never know. "…Very well. If I had to be honest here, I can't tell if I do have a romantic interest in someone. I care for people, like my family and the team, but I can't say if anyone is a candidate for my search in a relationship… N-Not that I'm interested in going in one! Being a detective and student take up-"

"Aww no fair!" A cheery, yet very familiar voice interrupted. "How come she tells you about her crush, but not me!?"

"R-Rise-san!?" Naoto stammered in surprise. "I do NOT have any romantic feelings for anyone! If you were eavesdropping like you were, you should have known that!"

"Awww, looks like a certain friend of ours just got knocked out. Right Kanji-kun?" Rise teased knowing what she was saying completely. Kanji had to say something. Naoto was looking as if she wanted to know the full details with Rise also ready to push the truth out if Kanji didn't.

"…Now now, children, settle down." A calm voice could be heard from afar.

"Senpai!?" Rise looked in shock to see it was her two Senpai walking towards the group.

"We mustn't let things like this ruin our fun. Especially since this will likely be our only chance for a long while." Souji brought up with a smirk across his face.

"Thank you Senpai!" Naoto and Kanji spoke at the same time.

"How long were you two here?" Rise asked.

"Long enough." Yukiko answered. "It's bad enough with rumors that Kanji-kun is supposedly dating you and Naoto-kun, but now it seems you two are only making it worse upon yourselves."

"W-WHAT!?" All three underclassmen shouted at the same time.

"Just the result I expected." Souji chuckled with Naoto simply glaring at him. "Anyway, let's just go around for a bit since we're all together."

"Yeah… that would be best I think." Rise sighed with a bit of disappointment. As the group went back inside to see other things clubs and classes have formed, Kanji pulled Souji away to one edge of the group while Naoto pulled Yukiko to the other.

"Hey Senpai…" Kanji whispered.

"Excuse me Yukiko-senpai…"

"Hm?" Souji answered.

"Yes Naoto-kun?" Yukiko responded.

"Thank you for the help." The two said at the same time.

"No problem." The couple responded at the same time, unaware of the coincidence.

* * *

**Hero:** Oh god, how glad I am to get this up at long last. I have no real excuse, but again, I hate this point of the game. It's really hard to draw inspiration from scenes like this. I hope you kannao fans enjoyed my teasing for these two since you all want them together in this fic so bad(Even though 99.5% of all Persona fics ship them regardless and how I just wanna be different. I'm still unsure about who to pair Kanji with, but to you KanRise fans!(I love you too btw!) I think you'll enjoy the next chapter. As said before, I'm teasing at both sides and I'll see what you all think once I reach that point where I have to make a decision. It's also seriously hard for me to get into Rise's character. Her personality is just so... out there and too much for me to handle.

Anyway, tell me what you all think of this chapter! It's been a while, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
